iCarly Oneshots
by iLoveFanficLife
Summary: Seddie Oneshots! Enter the world of iCarly! Some are unrelated to others, while some are sequels/prequels. x
1. iAlternate - Chapter 1

**AN = I have had this idea for a while now so I thought it was finally time to write a story about it. This is set when Sam and Freddie aren't dating, a very long time after iLove You. The endings, unlike my other stories, are optional. You can just read the main story and choose whether to read the end. The ending is also alternative, there isn't just one ending. Anyways, I have always thought about this idea a lot, so I hope you enjoy!**

Alternate

When someone says, 'to get it over with', it sort of implies they mean 'to get it over with' but does that mean it was good or bad that they got it over with? One dork and one demon both agreed their first kiss together was just 'to get it over with' (their exact words) but that doesn't mean neither of them didn't enjoy it...

"It's not my fault you're a dork!" The blonde argued, while walking into the Shays' apartment with Carly and Freddie.

"Stop, both of you! I am sick of your constant arguing!" Carly yelled.

"I was just trying to make a point..." She muttered.

"Thank you, Carly! At least someone cares about me..." Freddie smiled, looking over at Sam.

"I didn't say I didn't care about you!"

"Yeah, you have. Like a hundred times!"

"Not another argument!" Carls mumbled, trying to ignore her friends. She went to the fridge and got out the squirty cream.

"I do care about you!"

"Prove it!"

"How on earth do I do that-Carly!?" Sam roared. The brunette was smarter than she looked, she went up to them both and squirted cream in their faces.

"Seriously?" Freddie whined, wiping some cream off his nose.

"Sorry, but this was the only way to stop you arguing..." She paused and narrowed her eyes as she watched the boy walk up the stairs, "Where are you going?"

"To wipe this stuff off my face!"

She rolled her eyes and turned back to the blonde. Samantha was stood there daydreaming and staring at the top of the stairs.

"Someone got a new little crush?"

"Me? Like the nub?"

"You did date last year..."

"Don't bring that up again... It was a waste of a month."

"Now where are you going?" Carly repeated, watching her friend run up the stairs.

"To check the dork is okay..."

"Only Sam and Freddie..." She laughed, spraying cream into her mouth and dropping herself onto the sofa.

Me and Sam don't argue all the time, Freddie thought to himself, But I know for a fact she doesn't care about me...

"Knock knock..." Sam said, entering the room.

"Oh, it's you..."

"Like seeing you always brightens up my day." She joked. She walked over to Freddie and stood there, looking into his eyes for a moment.

"I do care about you." She whispered.

"Can you find a way to prove it?"

"No, but-Wait, you still have some cream on your lips..." Before Freddie could stop her, she smashed her lips against his.

The kiss wasn't intense or horrible. The total opposite actually. It was gentle and soft. Freddie was shocked. Sam was shocked. Wait, why was Sam shocked?

I am showing Freddie Benson how I feel, Sam thought to herself, Finally after so long, I can prove I still love him. I can't believe I am still in love with a dork though...

After about two minutes, they had to break the kiss for the need of air.

"Well..."

"Well..."

"We never speak of this again..." Sam said. She let go of his hands and turned around to exit the room.

"Wait..." Freddie finally found his voice and he was ready to use it...

\- Alternative Ending 1 -

"Look, F-Freddie. I-I'm sorry, okay?" Sam stuttered, turning around to the dork again.

"No, I'm sorry."

"What have you got to apologize for?"

"For letting you go."

She cracked a small smile. "So have I proved I care about you?"

He slowly nodded and gave her a weak smile back. "Hey, Sam?"

"Yeah?"

"I missed you..."

"Once a nub, always a nub..." Sam muttered, before giving Freddie another kiss.

\- Alternative Ending 2 -

"Yeah, Freddie?" Sam said, looking back at the boy.

"You meant that?"

"Yeah." She paused and thought carefully about what she was saying, "Yeah. I did."

"Why didn't you say anything sooner?"

"I hate all that mushy stuff. You know that!"

"And, I also know I was a totally nub for letting us break up to begin with..."

"It wasn't just your fault. The feeling was mutual."

"Promise me one thing..."

"Yes?" She intwined their hands together once more.

"You won't ever let me lose you again..." He smiled, giving her another kiss...

\- Alternative Ending 3 -

"No, Freddie. I really have to go..." Sam said, still not facing him.

"Please, Sam..."

"Bye..." A sad smile grew on her lips as she walked out the room and down the stairs.

"Sam... We have to talk about this!"

"Talk about what?"

"You know what!"

"I said to never speak of it again..."

"Too late..."

"Hey, guys. What's going on here then?" They turned around to see their brunette friend standing there.

"Nothing! Absolutely nothing!" Sam said quickly, before storming out of the apartment.

"Shall I go after her?" Carly asked Freddie.

"Maybe it's best not to..." He watched as the door shut fully. It felt like she had just walked out of his life for good...

 **AN = What ending did you read? Or did you read all three? Was it a happy ever after? If it wasn't, maybe it just wasn't meant to be. I specifically liked the squirty cream part. It is actually a reference to Carly putting cream on carrots back in iOmg. Anyways, hope you liked!**


	2. iDare - Chapter 2

**AN = Ahahahahaha, as Cat would say. The kids are all trapped in at school because of a snow storm. They decide to play Truth Or Dare. Exciting! Enjoy.**

Dare

"Alright, Carly, truth or dare?" A brunette girl asked Carly. Sam was sat there rolling her eyes at this stupid game. She was secretly holding Freddie's hand; they were both holding hands behind their backs so everyone wouldn't see. They were dating in secret, last time they dated it all crashed and burnt, so this time they were gonna tell everyone when they were ready.

"Truth." Carly responded, nodding her head eagerly.

"Who is the best boy you have ever kissed?"

She froze. Should she answer honestly?

"F-Freddie." She admitted, looking down into her lap. After hearing this, Sam let go of Freddie's hand and narrowed her eyes at him.

After leaving everyone in the room speechless, Carly spoke up, "Sam, truth or dare?"

"Dare. Because I'm not boring!"

"Alright. I dare you...Umm... I dare you to kiss Freddie."

"Seriously!? All of this is kissing?"

"You don't have to do it, Sam." A girl with emerald green eyes, who was sat beside her, said.

"No, I'll do it." She swallowed hard as she looked over at Freddie. He was still stunned at what Carly had said.

"You okay about this, baby?" Samantha whispered into Freddie's ear.

"Let's just get it over with..." He replied aloud.

The two stood up and faced eachother. Freddie placed his hands on his girlfriend's waist. Sam wrapped her arms around her boyfriend's neck. They leaned in. A delicate kiss was shared between the two. It got more passionate after ten seconds. After twenty seconds, the need of oxgyen was taking over. They pulled away and looked back at Carly.

"Done, okay?" Carls nodded, she was very amused at seeing her two best friends kiss.

"He is a good kisser, isn't he?" She questioned.

"Thanks for that. I knew he was anyway..."

"How?"

Without thinking about what she was saying, she blurted the truth out, "I'm dating the nub!"

"Ahahahaha. You are joking, right?"

The couple shook their heads and looked down at their shoes. Well, that was very unexpected, Carly thought to herself.

A few gasps came from their classmates.

"Shall we carry on with the game then?" Freddie suggested, trying to change the subject but terribly failing...

 **AN = Dun dun duh! Anyways, please review because I would love to hear what you think. Bee bye!**


	3. iDepression - Chapter 3

**AN = Hi hi! I'm finally posting some of my 133 oneshots that I have been building up since January. I do apologize for any mistakes; I never used to pay attention in class until earlier this year. So, here is a little Seddie Story. I got the idea when studying for my exams, weird, right? (Maybe I should've paid attention more on studying because I didn't get a very high grade!) Anyways, I also just wanted to say about aestheticfanfic** **for inspiring me to start writing fanfic instead of just reading it. And also shana852963** **because they both have Seddie oneshots that I ALWAYS enjoy reading. So, please enjoy!**

Depression

Gone. Gone forever. He was gone forever. Well. Not exactly forever; he is still alive but just not with me anymore. How can I keep this love hidden? Feelings are harder than life itself; so how can I manage to control my feelings without my life having a share of my attention?

Not being held or hugged or kissed or loved was all I was used to once, but everything changed. All too quickly, but it went just as fast. A month of my life was spent being loved more than I had ever been before. A month of my life was spent of me being my total self, not having to put on my tough girl act. The same month of my life was spent not having to hide my feelings anymore. But all of that is now over.

I miss him. I really do. As much as I hate to admit it...

The rain patted on the window as we said our goodbyes. A tear rolled down my cheek. I wanted to beg him to stay but it sadly was gonna come to an end eventually anyway. When he held me one last time, I felt disappointed and depressed. I hugged him tightly, but had to soon let him go as the clock struck midnight sooner than either of us wanted it to. We both knew it was midnight immediately when his phone beeped. It was a message from his mum, saying to go home. We took a moment to share one quick kiss. It was more passionate than ever before. I pulled away seconds later though; I couldn't handle him leaving enough, I didn't want to get too used to the feeling of being loved again. He looked down at the floor frowning after I pulled away, he must have thought he was the reason why.

Walking home in the dark was something he always refused to let me do before. Even when we were just friends. He would always say to stay the night, literally always. The only times I was really at his place anyway was when his mum was working the late shifts. But this time, I had no choice but to walk home. The cold air brushed against my face, making my hair go wild. My eyes touched water and my cheeks reddened. Waterfalls gushed from my eyes swiftly.

This is the end of me and him. Forever. We did say that we would try 'us' again someday. But I know that day will never come. Well, you do know what they say... 'Stuff happens for a reason.' There couldn't be a bigger lie on this Earth. 'When one door closes, another door opens.' Okay, now, that's just sappy. Just like him. Aww, geez. I have reminded myself of him again. And again. And again. And again. I guess I'll never truly forget about him; it's impossible.

When I got home, the door slammed shut behind me, causing me to quickly turn around. Then, I faced the right way again and walked up the stairs. I literally managed to step on every squeaky floorboard possible. Oops. I heard groaning coming from my sister's room. She was home from boarding school, just so she could go to our uncle's wedding in a few days though. The wedding! I totally forgot! Looks like I have to find another date then... That shouldn't be hard, considering all the boys at school are scared of me. Surprisingly, he was the only boy who wasn't. I ran into my room. My knees met contact with the ground as I fell onto them. The floor scraped my knees roughly. A stray tear rolled down my cheek. I looked up at my window and realized it had started to rain again. The rain calmly hit against the window. I looked back at the ground; more tears were forming small puddles.

The doorbell's sound echoed around the house. My knees felt relieved as I stood up. I crawled down the stairs and reached the door. My hand shook as I turned the knob. The door crept open.

"Sam..."

 **AN = I love cliffhangers. Anyways, if you would like to review, that would make me very happy. Ahahaha.**


	4. iGoodbye - Chapter 4

**AN = Goodbye Old Life. Hello New Life. Okay, that sounded really lame, but it is true. One main thing in life is Friendship. Yep, I have friends I have known since, well, forever! They're not your true friends though. Your true (real) friends are the ones that are like family. You tell all your secrets to them. You care about them. If you escape your life, they will be the ones to find you. So, enjoy this story about a certain blonde headed demon getting all her feelings out onto paper...**

Goodbye

Dear Diary,

I just got on my motorcycle and rode, not knowing my destination. Wherever I would end up, I would hopefully be much better than where I started. Running away for your problems is never the answer, but escaping from them can be easily done. Find your happy place, experience friendship with others; all this can be possible but you just need to know where to start.

Life in California is quite nice as it goes. I met Cat and now I'm her roommate. I met Jade, who is practically one of my best friends. Dice and Goomer are like brothers to me. I met some of Cat's other friends too. There is this one boy who has amazing hair, I think he is called Beck. Then there's Cat's crush, Robbie. Then, there's also Tori, who is an amazing singer! Literally, amazing! And then there's Andre, he is a songwriter and he is awesome! Totally awesome!

Last night, I couldn't sleep. I tossed and turned and actually knocked over my bedside lamp. It was impossible to sleep. Cat's snoring didn't help! What was I dreaming about? Good question. One guess. The one and only Freddie Benson.

A few weeks ago, when I left Seattle, I left a note for him. I spent like an hour drafting it out; it needed to be perfect. Don't ask why, but it just needed to be.

I think I can still remember it...

 _Dear Freddie,_

 _Yes, I used your name instead of an insult, which means I'm probably ill so call me a doctor! Eh, too late. I'm leaving and never coming back. Don't bother trying to track my phone, I smashed it and it's now down a gutter._

 _I needed to find my escape. Carly had her's by going to Italy; I needed mine. So, maybe wherever the road takes me will bring to somewhere I won't be trapped. I can be free._

 _Are you even my friend anymore? Before Carly left, I went up to the studio and saw you two, you know, kissing. That left me hurt! I still might have feelings for you. And what you asked me earlier that day, my answer wasn't fully established. That's because it wasn't even established in my own brain. You don't ask your ex girlfriend that every day. Oh, sorry I said that. I know we don't really say that to people. But that's just who I am to you now. I'm not even sure if we are friends, let alone best friends._

 _What I want to say is... I love you, Freddie Karl Benson. As much as I hide it, it won't go away. Nothing can change this. You can't choose who you fall in love with. So I'm glad my heart made the right decision._

 _I love you with all my heart._

 _Samantha Joy Puckett x_

Yes, I do love him. That wasn't a lie. He was my first kiss, even my last kiss. I haven't bothered dating anyone new since we broke up. There's no point. We admitted we love each other. I can't say that to someone else because it won't be true.

Another thing, anyone wonder what we did before midnight the night we broke up? Well, it's not like anyone really knew about it. We didn't tell anyone on iCarly, we didn't even tell Carly. Everyone thought that I broke his nerdy heart. Truth is our feelings were mutual. Us breaking up needed to be done. Anyway, ten thirty to midnight, that was probably the best hour and a half of my life. We talked. We kissed. We snuggled on the sofa at his apartment together. Well, we did that like everyday we were together. After watching an episode of Girly Cow, we went out to the fire escape. We savoured the last few moments of our relationship by sharing a passionate kiss, lasting around twenty seconds. It was nice. I knew that I had lost him and I would never ever be able to get him back. It's true that I loved him, wait, correction: I love him, but our relationship would just crumble and fall if we tried again...

Thanks for listening, Diary.

Goodbye, Old Sam Puckett. Hello, New Sam Puckett.

Samantha Joy Puckett x

 **AN = I'm now taking requests for stories. Please remember that these are K+ fanfictions. Reviews to me are like Sam and her ham! Bee bye!**


	5. iUnknown - Chapter 5

**AN = I'm so happy how well this story is going! Anyways, my actual planned AN = Love can be a lot of things. Surprising. Wonderful. Full of joy. Even some worry. But, another form of love is Unknown Love. Unfortunately, that is the type of love Sam Puckett develops towards the brown eyed dork. By the way, this is present tense, I always write past tense, so sorry if it isn't that clear. Enjoy!**

Unknown

Shock. What just happened? Why did I do that? Is this why I had been nice for the last few days? More importantly, what do I do now?

"Sorry..." I mutter. That is all I can say.

"I-It's cool..." Freddie says. He looks like someone who had his insides ripped out and then saw them being cooked on a barbecue.

No words are gonna be said. No words could be said. I shouldn't have done that. He was talking and...whack! I smashed my lips against his. Okay, that isn't how I want to tell him I like him. Wait, do I even like him?

Let me think about that... I get a warm glow inside when he looks at me. I smile uncontrollably when he talks to me. I insult him at least twice a week, now that's an improvement.

That isn't me liking him. That is me loving him... At least, I think I love him... Ugh, I have gone insane! I hate him! I know I hate him. Always have... always will...?

Okay, time to think again... I hate him. No, wait, I love him! Argh. I don't know anymore! Wait, I've got it... I hate the way he goes after Carly. Huh? That's not hate nor love, that's jealousy...

Sam Puckett jealous? Nah, that can't be possible. Sam Puckett in love? Eh, sounds likely, I guess...Ugh! What am I saying!?

I need help, serious help.

I snap back into reality and realise the dork is still stood in front of me. Yeah...This is definitely what you call an awkward silence. Well, should I apologize again or... eh, I don't really have another option.

He isn't the only one shocked. I have shocked myself, is that even possible? I love him, but I hate him. Talk about confusing.

I can't apologize for smashing my lips against his. Sorry isn't good enough for a situation like this. Time for a Plan B... Hmm. Better think quick, the dork is still stood in front of me. Come to think of it, I'm too shocked to move myself.

What can I do in this situation? The school doors are locked. Good thing to remember. But, I'm outside. I'm techniquely not in the school already. All I need to do is escape the school grounds. Easy.

I look around. Perfect! I think I have my escape...

I run and jump over the low wall near the bike rack. I look back and see the nub nervously running his hand through his hair. His eyes lock with mine for a moment. I try to look away, but it isn't that easy. His eyes are like melted chocolate, looking away seems impossible. I am lost in them. As I snap myself into reality for a second time, I turn around and run. Where am I running? You're not the only one who doesn't know yet...

I pass a playground. The playground me and the dork used to play in as kids. We both met there on Tuesdays and Thursdays. It was our special place. I enter the rusty old gate. It squeaks as it slams shut. I shake at the noise and look around into the darkness. I perch down onto one of the swings. My legs dangle beneath me. They swing back and forth. I gradually get higher and higher. Then, I look into the distance again. I can see the colourful climbing frames that I used to play on. I would be at the top with Freddie and we would pretend we were the King and Queen.

Why does everything have to remind me of him?

Ham reminds me of all the times he has brought me ham for Valentine's Day.

"Hey! That doesn't mean anything." My head argues.

"Did he bring Carly anything?" My heart asks.

"...No..."

"Exactly."

Alright, so, my heart has won that battle. Seriously though? Me love the dork? Eh, I did kiss him. "Wait, what if it was an accident?" Okay, I wanna know if that was my heart or my head speaking.

I dig the heel of my foot into the ground beneath me to stop the swing. It comes to a grinding halt and I trip over while getting off. My knees hit the ground first. Ow. That hurt. Like, really hurt. I normally like pain. Not anymore. That fall has changed me. How can a fall change me? Well, it has managed to...

I dust myself off like nothing happened as I stand up. What shall I do from here?

Going home seems like the best option. Carly will probably be freaking over where I am right now. And Freddie will still be frozen in shock, I bet.

I drag my feet out of the playground. That park was my home for like four years. I met the dork there two days a week but the other days I would go there after school.

My home actually feels welcoming for once. Luckily, my mum isn't home. I run up the stairs and collapse onto my bed.

After about two minutes, I crawl under the covers and close my eyes. Oh god. I can't even sleep. I close my eyes and the kiss just plays in my head all over again. I still feel the warm feeling on my lips.

I can't think straight either. It makes me feel scared and proud inside. Oh no, here comes round two of heart verses head...

"He is cute."

"No, he is dorky."

"But, he is loveable because of his dorkiness."

"He didn't even kiss back though..."

My head wins this time...

Do I hate or love him? Please! I need help. But, where can I go for the help I need?

I decide not to go anywhere and I throw my covers off the bed. Silently, I stand up and walk over to my desk. A picture catches my eye. Not just any picture though... It is from when iCarly went to Japan and we won the iWeb Awards. Yeah, I was so happy. I still am now, I guess.

As my focus on the picture breaks, I sit down on my swirly desk chair. I pick my feet up from the ground and spin myself round and round. Then, as I stop at the desk after spinning at least twenty times, I slam my fists down. The chair slows down and I pick up a pencil. I can hear the crunch of the led snapping as I start to write on the paper in front of me...

Thinking carefully about what I write, I drop my pencil in anger. Wait, why am I angry now? So, first I was in love. Then, I was jealous. And, even a little sad. Which left confused as my emotion. Now, I'm angry! What? Make your mind up. Head and heart, you need to decide together what I am gonna do about all this! I read the paper several times...

 _Hey. You probably don't wanna speak to me ever again. You also probably don't wanna go near me ever again. But, I really am sorry. I don't wanna be your little girlfriend though... I wanna be Sam Puckett still. Yeah, I know I wouldn't actually change me but it would change my reputation and you will probably change how I actually am._

 _I doubt I will ever give you this. But if you happen to be reading this, I want you to know that I love you. And, probably always will._

 _I'm so sorry for what happened at the lock in. You were just there and I was there and..boom! I kiss you. Before you hate me even me than you do already, I didn't want you to find out I like you this way._

 _So, what I actually wanna say is that I'm really sorry for everything. Even being in your life entirely. We have had some good times come to think of it. I love you so much. I thought I hated you. You thought I hated you. Carly thought I hated you. Everyone did. But things change._

 _And, to me, this was unknown love. It always will be. We might argue a lot but that is just who we are. Sam Puckett and Freddie Benson._

 _If you are actually reading this, I don't wanna be your girlfriend or whatever. I just love you. I don't know what that means though! I know I hate you, but I also know I love you._

 _Anyway, I really am sorry Freddie._

 _Yours Sincerely,_

 _Sam Puckett x_

Writing your thoughts onto paper really does help. I do love Freddie. As much as I hate to admit it.

Is love always confusing? Or, is it just me?

I glance at the paper one final time before folding it into an envelope. I shake and tremble for a moment. My hands feel very light and delicate as I walk over to my bed and place the envelope under my pillow.

Then I slowly throw the covers back over me. I curl into a ball like I do most nights and drift off to sleep.

As I awake the next morning, I hear a knock at the front door. Uh oh. I force my eyes to open. I quickly jump out of bed and run to the wardrobe. My hand reaches out to grab a bag. I shove clothes inside and rush out of my room. Still hearing faint knocking, I creep down the stairs, hoping the floorboards won't give me away.

The front door is still being knocked by someone and I know who that someone is. Still silent, I run through the living room and through the dining room to the back door. It squeaks slightly as I turn the door handle. Grabbing the spare key in the flowerpot, I lock the door and put the key in my pocket.

I don't know where to go from here. I didn't think this part of my plan out. Terrified, I start trembling again.

"If I do love him, I wouldn't have ran away!" My head argues. But, for once, my heart doesn't argue back.

Wandering through the streets of Seattle, I take my phone out of my pocket. It is off. It can't be on, it just can't.

I look around. I know this part of Seattle very well. It is the way to the Bushwell. Wait? Why am I going there? Trying to change the direction I am going in, my legs start to give up. I almost crash to the ground but I feel a warm pair of arms wrap around me...

I turn around...

"F-Freddie?"

"Yeah, it's me. I wasn't gonna let my Princess Puckett crash to the ground, was I?"

"How'd you find me?"

"Hey, that doesn't matter..."

"Then, what does matter?"

"Us being together." Freddie paused and took a deep breath, "I know you probably hate me and love me, right?" I nodded silently. "Exactly. You feel how I feel. And I guess the shock is getting to you."

"But-but-"

"Will you go out with me, Sam?"

Speechless. What do I say to that? I don't know what is happening...

"Yes, I will go out with you, Freddie."

And that was my head and heart speaking. Finally something they could both agree on.

Our love is definately unknown, but that's what makes us special. Seddie forever...

 **AN = Reviews to me is like Sam and her ham.**


	6. iLove This Surprise - Chapter 6

**AN = One of my friends requested this story a while ago... Yeah. I changed the idea slightly because her request was so detailed, and I drafted it out for hours. But she didn't mind. Finally, I can share it with the world. And thank you so much to two of my best friends, who support my story and read and tell me what I do well or what I do wrong. Anyways, please enjoy!**

Loving This Surprise

Love can be a wonderful thing. Indeed it can. Surprises can also be wonderful, or even horrible. So how do people react to love surprises? You are about to find out...

"I don't wanna leave!" The blonde headed demon yelled, slamming the door to her bedroom.

"Too bad! Your dad is coming at six!" Her mother shouted through the closed door, "Get packed!"

She didn't want to leave. She liked it in Seattle. Leaving her friends behind would be really hard but it had to be done...

She threw her stuff into bags and suitcases. Maybe she could run away? Nah, it wasn't worth it.

Carly would be staying in Seattle. Freddie was aparently moving away too. Coinincidence? Hopefully. His mum found a new boyfriend so they were moving in together; Sam's dad found a new girlfriend too.

Why was Sam leaving? Good question. Her mum couldn't look after her anymore; it was either moving to a kids home or moving away with her dad.

"Don't worry, Sammy. You will like it there." The blonde man reassured his daughter.

"I don't wanna leave." She said again.

"You will be okay. It will be different but you will get used to it."

"I'll be alone though."

"Didn't I tell you? My girlfriend has a son, Frankie I think."

"Oh okay. Wait, is he younger or older than me?"

"He's fifteen, just like you, okay?"

She nodded her head and relaxed back into her chair. I guess it won't be so bad anymore, Samantha thought to herself.

"Oh, it's Marissa." Jeremy announced, answering his phone, "Hey, hon. Is everything okay?"

"Everything is fine. We just arrived." The voice the other end of the phone replied.

"Already?! The traffic is really bad the way we are coming."

"I guess we were just lucky."

"Okay then, send your son to unpack, Samantha is with me now."

"Sure. See you soon."

"See you soon." He hung up and looked at his daughter again.

"Marrisa is nice, yes?" Sam asked her dad.

"She is very nice. Now, stop worrying."

Marissa put her phone back in her pocket and turned to her son.

"Alright, Jeremy is on his way. I'll take you to your room to unpack, okay?"

"Fine." He agreed and followed his mother through the house.

It was massive. Twelve bedrooms, eight bathrooms, two kitchens, four reception rooms, two studies, a gym, two dining rooms, a library and several empty rooms. Outside had lots of empty land, a big pool, two patios and a waterpark. The house itself was pastel yellow with a white roof and several balconies.

"Whoa." Was all the brunette boy could manage to say.

"I don't think it will be long till the others get here. I'm sure you and Samantha will get on well." Marissa stated, ruffling her son's hair with her hand.

"This is my room?!" He was shocked. The room was huge, much bigger than his in Seattle. An ensuite bathroom too.

"Yep. This is all your's."

"Cool." He said, acting like it was nothing. But as he heard his bedroom door shut, he jumped up and down with happiness and victory.

After about three hours, the traffic finally cleared and the two had finally arrived at the house.

It was gonna be different but the good different...

"Come quick, they're here!" Marissa shouted, running to the front door to greet her new family.

Her happiness faded as she saw who her boyfriend's daughter was... Sam Puckett.

"Oh, hey, Crazy. What's up?" Sam chuckled.

"You two know each other?" Jeremy questioned.

"Yeah... Sam dated my son..." Marissa swallowed hard and shook her head slightly.

"Oh."

Sam's smile grew into a smirk as the brunette boy joined the group outside.

"Hey, Jeremy. Hey-Sam?" Freddie was shocked again. His smile disappeared quickly as his eyes met with the blonde's eyes.

"Well...I think I am gonna have some fun here after all." Sam laughed.

Sam's POV

So let me get this straight...

I moved house with my dad for him to live with his girlfriend. I met his girlfriend and it turned out that it was my ex-boyfriend's mum!?

Yep. I'm definitely gonna enjoy it here...

 **AN = As usual, reviews to me is like Sam and her ham.**


	7. iCuddle - Chapter 7

**AN = Have you ever been jealous? Yeah, I know I may or may not have. But have you ever made anyone jealous? Yep. So this is the Sam way of making someone jealous... Enjoy!**

Cuddle

"Nub! Come here!" Samantha rushed down the school hallway. Her eyes automatically locked at the brown eyed dork.

"It's early, Sam. Don't hurt me just yet."

"Hug me." She demanded.

"You what?"

"You heard me, dork!"

"Yeah, okay..." He wrapped his arms around her. Sam laced her arms around his neck and pulled him closer. What was happening?

"Sam, why are you-"

"Shut up!" She yelled, clutching him tighter until it hurt.

"You are sort of strangling me..."

"Too bad."

As the two carried on hugging, a green eyed boy immediately drew his attention to them both.

"Sam?"

"Oh, hey, Randel..." Sam smiled, trying not to make eye contact with him.

Freddie was beyond confused. Am I hugging Samantha Joy Puckett in the school hallway? Then his brain clicked.

She is doing this to make that boy jealous, Freddie thought to himself, Time to take advantage of this!

"Randel, this is my boyfriend, Freddie..." Sam was struggling to get that word, boyfriend, out her mouth. Mainly because the two both hated each other so them being together just seemed too weird in her eyes.

She let go of him and turned to face Randel. Freddie, as he thought, took full advantage of being her boyfriend, even if it was pretend.

"So, how do you know Sam?" He asked, trying to be as casual as possible.

"Eh, just detention."

"Yep. I'm in detention next Friday, you?" Sam fluttered her eyes and smiled sweetly.

"All next week."

"You must have done something really bad." Freddie muttered, rolling his eyes.

Sam, hearing this, quickly nudged him in the side to shut him up. He just chuckled and put his arm around her shoulders.

"I egged Mrs Briggs' car..."

"And you didn't invite me?" She laughed.

"No, I thought you would be busy."

"Doing what?"

"With your boyfriend?"

"I don't have a-Wait, yeah, I probably was..." She thought she saved that and so did Freddie but Randel had his suspicions. The dork had his chance finally to do what he had been scared to do for years...

"So, tonight, wanna go on a date?" He asked Sam. She was shocked. Hoping he was joking, she politely agreed.

"Sure, pick me up at six."

"Look guys, it was nice talking but I really can't have another detention, so I better get to class."

"Cool, see you around." Freddie said, smiling because he was finally going.

As Randel walked away, Samantha pulled Freddie closer.

"Yeah, don't pick me up at six."

"What, wh-"

"Let me finish! Pick me up at five."

Upon hearing this, Freddie again took advantage and smashed his lips against hers. To both their surprise, she didn't pull away. She didn't push him away. She just let it happen.

Crowds formed around the two. Sam again snaked her arms around his neck as he placed his hands on her waist. As they pulled away, gasps and a few cheers were heard from the pupils watching. One noise stood out from all the rest. A squeal... Not just any squeal. A Carly squeal...

 **AN = Well. Cutsie little ending. New catchphrase of the day: Carly Squeal. I'm starting to think Sam wasn't trying to make that boy jealous... So, as usual, please review because reviews to me are like Sam and her ham.**


	8. iBlanket - Chapter 8

**AN = Thank you so much, everyone! I'm happy with this story and really excited for you all to see what's gonna happen next! A special thanks to Seddie4thewin for being an inspiration to me, and btw I so agree with your name. Okay, time for the actual AN = How many times have you read a story called Blanket? No idea? Good, sit back and enjoy: Blanket! A Seddie Story...**

Blanket

The morning is probably the worst time of day, it influences two words, 'wake up'. Man, I hate those words! I should be able to sleep for as long as I want...

"Freddie, I'm ba-Samantha Puckett?!" That was my wake up call at eight am. I couldn't even be bothered to acknowledge where I was at that time in the morning.

"Oh, what's up, Crazy?" I joked, trying to sit up but my elbows slumped me down again. Then, I realised where I was... Freddie's apartment. Wait, what? I looked around at my surroundings. Freddie's laptop on the coffee table in front of me, the tv switched off, a few pillows scattered on the floor and a couple of dvds piled up on the tv stand. Oh, I remember. I was watching movies with him last night, then I fell asleep. Simple explanation for this...

"Well-" As I opened my mouth to speak, I felt the blanket move, "And Freddie fell asleep here too, amazing." I muttered sarcastically.

"Freddie! Get up!" Crazy roared, making him literally fall off the sofa.

"Morning, Princess Puckett." Was the only thing he said as he was falling.

"Morning, Fredlips." Okay, I don't get where that nickname came from, I just like it. Well, I think that's why, it was first an insult; but when we started dating, it became a regular nickname.

"You have a lot of explaining to do, Fredward Karl Benson!" Marissa barked at him, I think I actually felt sorry for him at one point.

"We were watching movies, then we just fell asleep. Easy explanation, Mrs B." I tried to explain; it just didn't sound right out loud.

"I'm not done with you!" She yelled, picking up the pillows from the floor and practically launching them at us. I watched as she proudly marched down the hall and into her bedroom.

"What just happened?" Freddie questioned; good question. Very good question.

"Your mum 'isn't done with us' apparently." I laughed, quoting her exact lines.

"Oh, right, by the way, I only fell asleep here because you looked too cute for me to even risk disturbing." I'll take that lie, Fredward. Well played.

"I'll take that excuse any day."

"Ha ha." He said dryly.

"Are you gonna get up off the floor?"

"Nah, it's comfortable."

"You're such a nub!"

"Correction: I'm your nub."

"So true. Unfortunately." I muttered, burrying my head back into my pillow...

 **AN = Reviews for me are like Sam and her ham! Taking requests by the way. Bee bye!**


	9. iClouds - Chapter 9

**AN = Lately, I have been reading stories about Seddie going on holiday. I actually read one about them going to Webicon. But, the plane crashed in every story involving a plane! I am now scared of planes because I have read so many where they die or get stranded on an island. So, here is a story about a Seddie journey on a plane, and for once the plane doesn't crash!**

Clouds

A normal summer. Nothing had happened and nothing was going to happen. (Was being the operative word.) They were all trapped in Seattle for the summer, and when I say trapped, Seattle was actually the coldest place in the whole of the USA. Everywhere was much much hotter. Seattle was still hot, but wasn't as hot as it could've been...

"Hey guys!" Spencer yelled as he entered the apartment. The three teens were just sat there. Samantha was half asleep, her head resting on Freddie's shoulder. Freddie was updating the iCarly website on his laptop. While, Carly was eating an apple and sat next to Sam.

"Anyone wanna go to New York?" The teens looked at the artist as the words left his mouth.

"Why? Can we? OMG, we are going to New York!" Carly squealed, jumping up from the sofa and running to hug her big brother.

"Really?" Freddie asked softly, trying not to wake his girlfriend up just yet.

"Yep, four first class tickets to New York."

"Eeeekkkk!" Carls couldn't contain herself; her smile was bigger than ever before.

"Sam, baby, wake up." Freddie shaked his girlfriend's shoulder. To his surprise, she awoke rather quickly.

"Oh, hey, nub. Why'd you wake me?!"

"You wanna go to New York?"

"Are we going to visit Melanie?"

"No..."

"Then, yeah. I'd love to go!"

"Great! Everyone is on board then. Plane leaves tomorrow at eleven-"

"Tomorrow!?" The three teens shouted simultaneously.

"How long has this been planned for?" Freddie asked, putting his laptop down on the coffee table.

"Since last week..." Spencer muttered.

"Last week!?" Sam and Freddie roared.

"And we only just found out about this?" Carly questioned.

"Well, yeah. We are leaving about half nine. Pack tonight to be ready for tomorrow..." Spencer said, giving out the tickets.

"Hey, Freddie, can I stay over tonight? I think it will be easier for the journey tomorrow. I'll just go home and pack my stuff in a bit..." The blonde headed demon suggested.

"Sure, baby." Freddie agreed, putting an arm around her.

"Actually, I better go pack now..." She decided, shaking his arm off her shoulders.

"You need a lift?" Spencer offered, picking up his car keys.

"Yeah, please." She smiled politely as she stood up and gave Freddie a quick peck on the lips.

"Alright. And, kids, please don't lose your tickets."

"Don't set fire to your's then, Spencer." Carly chuckled.

"Okay, let's go then... See you guys later." As the two exited, that left Freddie sat on the sofa in a cloud of sorrow.

"What has burst your bubble?" Carls asked, perching herself down beside him.

"She stopped me from putting my arm around her." Freddie sighed, looking down into his lap.

"Aww. She just wasn't in the mood, Freds."

"Don't call me that!" He laughed.

"It cheered you up though, didn't it?"

"Ha ha." He said dryly.

"Come on. How about you go pack?" She suggested.

"Yeah. Thanks, Carls."

"What for?" She joked.

"Alright, see you later."

...

Normal POV

"-So, please sit back and enjoy your flight." The flight attendant finished announcing.

The iCarlys did just that. They relaxed back into their seats. First class felt nice. Very nice!

Sam's POV

Yawn. I was so tired! Last night, I fell asleep on the sofa. I was watching a movie with Freddie and I just drifted off. Then, this morning, I was awoken by Carly. She was trying to wake me and Freddie up. And, yeah, I was snuggled against Freddie on the sofa. He said I looked too nice to disturb, so he didn't get up and risk waking me.

"You okay, Sammy?" I looked next to me and saw Freddie sat there.

"Yeah, why you ask?"

"You just look a little nervous..." He was right. I was biting my lip and was trembling. Truth is, I am afraid of planes. I have been on them tons of times. Literally. An uncountable amount of times. But, it was different. I'm not sure how, but it just was...

"Are you anxious?" He asked me, grabbing hold of my hand and holding it tight. I locked our fingers together and sighed. Then, I nodded my head as a sad smile grew on my lips.

"Oh, baby. It's okay." Again, he was right. I was with him, and I somehow knew deep inside that it was all gonna be okay.

"I know it is. Because I trust you, because I love you..."

"Aww, Princess Puckett." He put an arm around me. But, this time, I didn't move away or move his arm, I just sat there and dropped my head onto Freddie's shoulder.

"We are getting ready for take off!" The speaker announced again.

We made sure our seatbelts were on. Then, I squeezed onto Freddie's hand tighter.

"The journey will go quickly, I promise, baby."

"Thanks, nub."

"I love you, Lil Samantha."

"I love you too, Fredlips."

"That's a new nickname..."

"I guess it is."

"What do you wanna do when you get to New York?" He asked me, changing the subject entirely.

"I dunno. Maybe unpack, then I wanna go get a famous pancake at the Empire Cafe."

"Can I come?" He joked.

"Yeah, sure."

"Wait, that was a jo-Never mind..."

A few minutes later...

"You wanna go to see the Empire State Building, baby? It will be so cool-Sam? Baby?" Fredlips looked down to see my head still resting on his shoulder. I had my eyes closed and was pretending to be asleep. I wanted to see his reaction, yeah, I got the reaction I wanted.

He smiled and kissed me on the forehead, "Sleep well, Sammy."

He does love me. I knew, while I was in his arms, I was safe. The plane couldn't crash like I saw in all those movies and in all those stories. It just couldn't...

And I was right.

...

Luckily, it didn't crash. We all got off the plane safely. Carly and Spencer left us alone for a bit when we got to the hotel. They shared a room while I shared a room with Freddie.

"Thanks for being nice to me on the plane ride."

"I wasn't gonna let you panic the whole journey!"

"Yeah, I thought that would be your answer." I chuckled, falling back onto my bed.

"And tomorrow, I am gonna take you to that cafe. And I will buy you two of those pancakes you want."

"Really?"

"Yes, really. I love you and I know how hard that journey was for you. I want to prove that I care about you."

"One: I know you care. Two: You don't have to prove anything. Three: I love you too."

"Thanks, Sammy. And, yes, I will still buy you those pancakes." I just laughed slightly before I was pulled into a tight embrace. I hugged him back and just smiled. Then, I leaned in and kissed him on the lips. It was passionate. All our feelings were in that one kiss. We love each other. We care for each other. And we belong together...

 **AN = As much as I wanted that to help cure my fear of planes, it didn't help at all. It was soooo cute though! Anyway, I hope you enjoyed it. Have a good evening or morning or afternoon! A sappy story has turned me into a sappy person. Reviews to me are like Sam and her ham!**


	10. iRepeat - Chapter 10

**AN = Ever heard of the catchphrase, 'history repeating itself'? This story is based around that. I wrote this for my friend by the way. Also, in this story iCarly never happened; you will understand why when you read it... Anyways, enjoy!**

Repeat

Another class. Another day of boredom. The brunette boy sat on his own. He didn't have many friends and he occasionally tried to join in a conversation in the lunch room. As everyone took their seats, the teacher was ready to give everyone a morning motivational speech, well, that was what everyone thought anyway...

"Good morning, class." He said cheerfully, placing his brief case on the overcrowded desk, "Today we have a new student starting in our class." Everyone groaned. That was normal though. It was a Monday morning and the teacher announced there was gonna be a new kid coming, what do you expect from a class of almost teenagers?

The girl walked in slowly, eyeing every single person in the room. She wasn't like normal girls either. No heels, no over the top makeup, no fancy outfit. She was in simply a green blouse, a pair of denim shorts, some yellow trainers and a backpack slung over her shoulder. Her hair draped slightly across the left side of her face; the colour was already shining in the classroom's cold dusty light. As her eyes met the boy on his own, a small smile grew on her lips.

After a few moments, the boy looked up at the girl. He also had a little peak of a smile. She is familiar, he thought to himself. Who knew she was thinking the same thing about him?

"This is Samantha Puckett." She showed a shy smile to the rest of the class but looked back at the boy continuously and just smiled to herself happily, "Alright, Samantha, how about you take a seat and we can start the class?"

She nodded energetically and sat down next to a blonde boy. Ryan. Ryan Evans. The popular kid you could say. He placed his elbow onto the desk and used it to help support holding his head up. He looked into her icey blue eyes. Then he placed his left hand over her hand, which was tapping the desk unpatiently. Samantha looked at him and he immediately moved his hand and shuffled his chair further away from her. She smiled mischievously to herself inside.

...

Lunchtime. The blonde's favourite time of the day. She got out her new school diary and looked for her locker number. When eventually finding her locker, she opened it up and started placing books inside.

Another girl approached the lockers. She was a brunette with amazing looks and an amazing personality to go with it all.

"Oh, hey."

"Hi..." Samantha said, unsure of who this girl was.

"Sorry, how rude of me, I'm Carly Shay."

"Samantha Puckett."

"Nice to meet you." They shook hands and resummed putting their books away.

"Anyway, wanna go get some lunch?"

"Sure but..." She stopped talking as soon as she saw the brown eyed boy from class walking towards them.

"Hi, Carly." He said.

"Hey. Oh and this is Samantha."

"We meet in class." The girl pointed out.

"Alright then. We were about to get lunch, wanna join us?"

"Sure." He replied simply. It was very rarely that he would have someone to sit and eat lunch with.

Carly wasn't one of his close friends. Well, in a way she was because she was basically his only friend. They knew each other because they were neighbours in their apartment complex. A quick hello in the mornings and maybe a short goodbye in the afternoons after school.

"Actually, could I speak to Samantha a second please?"

"Course." Carls walked away, turning back every so often and giggling silently.

"So..."

"So..."

"I'm Freddie. Freddie Benson." He stated, offering her his hand to shake.

Freddie Benson. Where had she heard that name before?

"You are awfully familiar; I'm sure I know you." She shook his hand and looked at the floor shyly.

"Same here." He chuckled.

"Lunch?" She suggested quickly so things wouldn't get awkward.

"Lunch, let's go."

...

During one day, Samantha was introduced to Carly's family and Freddie's family. She was invited for dinner too. They all had a meal together. Carly, Freddie, Samantha, Spencer and Mrs Benson.

The evening started to draw in. The blonde started to head home but was stopped in the hallway as a hand grabbed her shoulder softly.

"Samantha, please wait."

"Oh, hey, Freddie."

"Hey. Umm... Well... How can I say this but-"

"We know each other. I know we do."

"You remember?"

"The park when we were younger, how could I forget?" They were both lost in thought for a moment...

 _\- Flashback -_

 _"But why did Daddy leave?" The five year old Samantha whined._

 _"I don't know, darling." Her mother said, wiping a few tears from her eyes._

 _"Don't cry, mummy."_

 _"Oh, honey." She pulled her daughter into a tight hug then released her slowly, "Now go play like all the other kids in this park!"_

 _"Yay!" Samantha yelled, running around waving her hands in the air like a lunatic._

 _"Careful where you are...going." It was too late for that warning. She had bumped straight into a little boy._

 _"I'm really sorry." She said while offering the boy a hand to help him up._

 _"That's okay. You were just really happy and excited." He took her hand and was gently pulled up to his feet._

 _"Eh, my daddy left me and my family yesterday." A stray tear ran down her cheek._

 _"Don't cry." He smiled sympathetically, wiping her tears away from his sleeve. Then a few tears dropped from his eyes too._

 _"You follow your own advice."_

 _"My daddy left me and my mum yesterday too sadly."_

 _"Wait, really?"_

 _"Yeah. He moved to heaven."_

 _"It's okay though. He still loves you."_

 _"I know, but it will still stink not having him around."_

 _"I'm Samantha."_

 _"I'm Freddie."_

 _"And I am really sorry again for bumping into you."_

 _"It's okay. It was an accident. Hey, wanna play a game?"_

 _"Okay!"_

 _\- End of Flashback -_

"That day was nice." Freddie admitted.

"Yeah, it was."

"Do you remember what happened at the end of the day?"

"I can't forget that, can I?" Samantha laughed.

She let history repeat itself as she kissed him on the cheek softly, just like she had at the end of that day.

"Thanks, I really needed that."

"Eh, I'm turning into a sappy person now."

"Nah, I think you're cute sappy or not."

"The answer is yes."

"Huh?" Freddie was confused.

"I will go out with you." She gave him another quick kiss on the cheek. "I will see you tomorrow."

The boy watched as the girl walked away. He whispered to himself, "Tomorrow I will tell her that I love her, always have and always will."

 **AN = And...Finished! I enjoyed writing that. Definitely. Hope you all enjoyed. I also hope my friend will like this since it was her idea. Reviews to me are like Sam and her ham. Bye for now!**


	11. iVisitor - Chapter 11

**AN = It all started with the lamest day of the year, Valentine's Day. I can't agree more! It is a pretty boring time of year. Says the girl who has never gotten a Valentine Card. (I was close to getting a card, so close yet so far!) Anyways, enjoy!**

Visitor

"Eeeeekkkkk!" The red head squealed, running in the kitchen.

"What is it?" The blonde headed demon moaned, messaging someone on her phone.

"It is from Robbie!"

"Big deal. It's a card. For the lamest day of the year!"

"You're only saying that because you didn't get a card!" Cat teased. Her smile slowly faded away as she flicked through the other post.

"What is it? Cat got your tongue?"

"Th-This is for y-you..." She handed the blonde a purple envelope.

Sam's hand shook as she extended out her arm to take the envelope from Cat. She saw the purple and knew immediately who it was from. Who else would it be from?

"I-I'm gonna g-go open this somewhere el-else..." Sam stuttered. It was unbelievable that she got a card from him. Totally unbelievable. Did he still have feelings for her?

...

She examined the envelope for about the twentieth time before tearing the top open. She noticed it had no stamps or any addresses, so it was obviously hand delivered.

As the envelope was opened, Sam pulled out the card. It wasn't as sappy as she thought it was gonna be. It was a card which had old pictures of iCarly collaged onto it. She noticed something else in there too. No wonder it was such a big envelope. Sitting inside the purple paper was a photo frame. A digital photo frame. She pushed the on button...

After sitting and looking at the pictures for about ten minutes, she looked over and realised she still hadn't read the card. She was too busy thinking about all the memories that the pictures reminded her of. There were a few pictures of them when they were much younger. A few pictures from iCarly. Some pictures from the iCarly website. But Sam's favourites were the ones from when the two were dating. The others had snapped a few pictures of the couple together. Samantha especially liked the one where they were both snuggled up on the sofa together, looking into each other's eyes. The meatball brown of his eyes was one of the many things she missed most about him actually.

She finally opened the card. It had a little note inside; she blushed upon reading it...

It read:

 _Sam,_

 _You are probably going to kill me for even getting you a card. I was actually hesitating it about giving it to you at all. I worried that it would be late for Valentine's Day so I decided it was a good idea to get it hand delivered. Anyway, the part you are probably going to kill me for... I miss you. More than imaginable. I love you, Sam. As unbelievable as that is! It is true. I sort of fell for you, hard, who knew the dork would ever love the demon? More like the other way round, who knew the demon would ever love the dork?_

 _I miss you with every passing day. Our memories together always make me happy after a bad day. When I think about you, I always remember us happy together, never the arguing us._

 _You have probably noticed the photo frame. Yeah, I thought that would get your attention first. You also probably wanna kill your roommate for handing you this sappy card in the first place. So please, don't let me stop you getting on with your life. You probably forgot about me a while ago..._

 _I have mean't everything I have said, you know. And maybe I am just a sappy nub, but I still hope we are friends. Anyway, I have probably wasted enough of your day already. I hope you are okay. I really do care about you._

 _Love,_

 _Freddie x_

Way to be sappy, Sam laughed to herself.

"Oh yeah, I have to go kill Cat..." Sam said; a mischievous smile grew on her lips as she walked out the bedroom.

...

"Cat! How dare you hand me-" She was interrupted by a brown eyed boy smashing his lips against her's. She didn't react as anyone expected her to react though. She just stood there and kissed him back. It wasn't intense, like they both claimed their kisses back in Seattle were, it was soft and very pleasant.

"You're welcome!" Cat smiled, walking out the room with her glass of orange juice.

When oxygen was needed, the two pulled away. Sam was left in shock that that had just happened.

"Sorry..." The boy whispered, only loud enough for Sam to hear.

"No... You don't need to apologise. I need to say thank you."

"For what?"

"For that card... You're such a nub!"

"I know I am." He chuckled, "I missed you, Sammy."

"What did I tell you about calling me that?"

"That you would do a double fist dance on my face?"

"That's right. Why you still calling me that then?"

"Because you would never hurt me. You love me too much..." Sam was defeated. Totally defeated.

"Aww. I do love you, Freddie."

"I love you too, Sam." He pulled her towards him and gave her another passionate kiss...


	12. iSaturday - Chapter 12

**AN = How did Carly find out about The Seddie Breakup? I've always always always wondered that!**

Saturday

The iCarly gang were doing their usual Saturday night routines... Sam was eating fried chicken, Carly was making popcorn, and Freddie was updating the iCarly website. There was something quite strange about them though; everything was too quiet. Sam and Freddie hadn't had one argument that evening (but there might have been a reason for that) and Carly hadn't had to get stressed about anything (yet)...

"Guys, this is crazy! You can't tell me this after me admitting you're the cutest couple!" Carly said anxiously, looking at the two.

"It's no big deal! Me and the nub just need some time to figure everything out." Sam explained, taking a bigger bite into her chicken leg.

"She's right and you can't say you won't miss us showing pda..." Freddie chuckled, looking over at Sam, who was sat on the sofa with another piece of chicken.

"Alright. I won't miss that. But I will miss you both being all nice and lovey dovey to each other..." Carly squeaked, putting the bowl of popcorn onto the table.

"You will really miss that?" Sam asked knowingly.

"Fine. I won't miss that either. But there is something, I just need to think harder..."

"You'll miss having to go to mental hospitals to help Sam escape." Freddie laughed, but he just got a blank look from Sam and a few hiccuping noises from Carly.

"Sorry..." She said, between hiccups.

"Sam, are you okay?" He looked over at the blonde, who was just sat there staring into space.

"What makes you think I'm not okay, nub?"

"You're just awfully quiet. I just said something and you didn't react at all!"

"Maybe I don't want to reply to every little comment you make!" She snapped as Carly quickly hid behind the sofa, ready for the storm.

"Well, umm, I have something for you..." He admitted.

"We broke up, dude!"

"I don't care..."

Carly's face looked hopeful as she got up and stood behind the sofa, where the lazy blonde was, well, being lazy. Freddie came and sat down next to Sam.

"Well?" She questioned, crossing her arms.

"You just wait..."

"Wait for w-"

Before she could finish, he kissed her on the lips. Her lip gloss was watermelon, and luckily that was Freddie's favourite. The two stayed together for about two minutes until they broke for air.

"It has only been a week..."

"Are you angry at me?" He asked, believing that she was furious.

"Just do it again-"

The words barely escaped her mouth before he kissed her again. Their brunette friend squealed with joy, and fireworks went off in Sam's head.

The nub and the blonde headed demon were still in love... But did that mean they got back together or was that gonna drag them further apart?

 **AN = I have to admit I still cry while watching Sam and Freddie break up, but I laugh at their comments at the end. This is just an extremely short chapter unfortunately, even I was sad about that because there is more that I can do with it. But, anyways, reviews to me are like Sam and ham.**


	13. iFerris Wheel - Chapter 13

**AN = Thank you so much, everyone, for welcoming me to the iCarly Fanfic Community! The actual AN = A simple short story about a day at the fair. I have been waiting ages for the fair to come so I decided to write about a fake fair. I thought it would cheer me up. No, it made me feel like I was missing out. Anyways, enjoy!**

Ferris Wheel

A day at the fair for most people is all the rides and stalls. But with the iCarly gang, they are all looking forward to a good day out. Maybe even having to admit something no one wants to hear...

"What a sunny day!" Carly smiled as the gang got out of the car.

"I know right! Perfect weather to eat a lot..." Sam laughed, grabbing onto Freddie's hand.

"You do that anyway. Why is today gonna be special?" Her boyfriend asked.

"You got a problem with that?"

"No!" He replied quickly.

"Alright, guys! Before we go in, I want you to both promise you will behave today..." Carls exclaimed.

"No promises..." Sam muttered, "Where's Spencer with our tickets?"

"He's coming now!" She pointed at her brother, who was walking to the gang, hand in hand with his new girlfriend.

"Okay, ticket for Carly. Ticket for Sam. Ticket for Freddie. Ticket for Rose. And a ticket for me." Spence announced, handing everyone their tickets.

"Was there a need for that?" His sister questioned.

"Carlotta, can me and the nub go yet?" Samantha asked, giving her puppy eyes.

"Just go..."

"Thanks, we will see you later." Freddie said as Sam pulled him towards the candy floss stand.

"Spence, I will make sure Sam doesn't rob Freddie, so you and Rose can have some time."

"Thanks, sis!" Spencer whispered.

"No problem. Now, go! Have fun!"

"We are at the fair! Course I will have fun!"

"Come on, Spencer!" His girlfriend said, running to the closest roller-coaster.

"And I'm alone..." Carls shook her head and smiled as she watched her brother run off.

...

"Can I ask you something?" Sam whispered.

"Sure... But, if this is gonna cause me pain, we are on the top of the ferris wheel!" Freddie replied.

"Don't be a baby!"

"I'm not!"

"Fine. You know when we went to Pini's? And I used too much parmesan?"

"How could I forget?" He chuckled but when he looked back at Sam, she wasn't close to laughing.

"Are you done?"

"Sorry. Carry on..."

"You know Melanie?"

"Mystical Melanie?"

"She's real!"

"I believe you now..."

"Basically... I got a call from her that night."

"Is it bad?"

"It depends on your definition of bad... She told me something that shocked me... That hurt me..."

"Just take your time..." He could see in her eyes that she was close to crying though.

"Mels hadn't watched the show that week so she didn't know we were dating but-"

"She admitted something that hurt you because she didn't know I was dating you?"

"Shut it, nub!" She took a deep breath, "She confessed she lo-loved you..."

They were both silent for a moment. No sound escaped the carriage. It was as if time had stopped...

"I guess twins have a thing for dorks..." He joked, trying to make Sam smile.

"This is serious..."

"No it's not..." He paused and took his girlfriend's hands, "It's your sister. We went on one date! I was hoping it was you... And hoping it wasn't you... Then when she kissed me, I knew it wasn't you."

"How would you know that?"

"We had our first kiss together. Obviously I can tell you apart from your sister."

"But you believed she wasn't real!"

"I know more than I let on!"

"That's your excuse?"

"Sammy, my point is your sister having a crush on me isn't bad. It's your twin! You're identical! In a way, if I love you, I kinda love her too. But not romantically."

"I never thought of it like that."

"Exactly. Now it's getting late and I still need to take you to get a snow cone. It's pretty much our tradition for when we come to the fair. Come on..." Freddie said, giving Samantha a big hug.

...

A few minutes later, the Ferris Wheel stopped and the couple went back to where Carly said to meet.

"Hey guys, you're back early?" Carls queried, walking over to them with Spencer and Rose.

"I guess, we are..."

"I saw you two on the ferris wheel! It looked so cute!"

"Thanks..." Sam muttered, smiling at Freddie.

"A ride on a ferris wheel can really bring out the truth." Freddie smiled back and brought her into another warm hug...

 **AN = Aww. Personally, this is one of my favourite stories I have written. I am now taking requests! (K, K+, T) And my usual last line = Reviews to me are like Sam and her ham!**


	14. iNurse - Chapter 14

**AN = A week after The Seddie Breakup. Freddie turns ill, but Carly and Spencer are away in Yakima, and Mrs Benson is on holiday; so who does that leave? Ahahaha. Hope you enjoy.**

Nurse

Eww. I can't face going back into that bathroom again. Just thinking about it makes me feel even more sicker than I already am. And I'm sick enough.

The apartment to myself sounded nice at first. No one spraying anti-tick spray all around the place. My clothes didn't have to be labelled for each day. I could make myself meals, no more organic foods. Finally. I'm sixteen, not a baby anymore. I'm still surprised that my mum even let me stay home alone.

Now, the apartment to myself sounds horrible. I'm sick and there was no one here to help. Still no one here to help. Food tasted like rotten cabbage to me now. I couldn't be bothered to get changed; my sweats are comfortable when I'm sick anyway.

'Knock Knock'

Ugh. I didn't have enough energy to get up. I quickly grabbed the tv remote and turned the tv off. The bowl of chips was removed from my lap and was placed on the coffee table in front of me. Better see who it is then, I thought to myself.

"Freddie."

"S-Sam."

"I heard you're not well..."

"Your point is...? You here to make fun of me?"

"No! I came to look after you."

"Really? You-You don't have to, remember?"

"Why not? Do you not want me to?"

"No, it's just... We broke up and-"

"God, don't bring that up. I already wasted a month of my life dating you in the first place."

"You saying you didn't like being with me?"

"I never said that..."

"Good."

"Now, can I come in?" Sam asked me. I nodded and moved out of the way. She walked in, holding a basket of something in one hand and a bag in the other hand.

"What's that stuff?"

"Well. Sit down and I will show you." Back when we were dating, she would tell me to sit down and she would give me a quick kiss and then she would give me a present. The last present I got from her was a box of caramel chocolates. Mmm, they were nice. Very nice. Wait, so why did she get me to sit down this time then?

"I-I felt a little guilty because you're here alone and you're ill. So I wanted to bring you something to prove that I still care about you..."

"Wait, really?"

"God, course I still care about you, nub..." She paused and swallowed hard, "I meant what I said when we broke up..."

"That you lo-"

"No need to repeat it!" She interrupted quickly.

"I meant it too. Always have, always will."

"Really?"

"I don't care if we are together or not, I will always love you."

"I-I love you too." A stray tear ran down her cheek as she said this. I never really see her vulnerable weak side, but I think I like it.

"Well, do you want to see what's in the bags or not?" Sam questioned, breaking the silence between us.

"Sure."

"Alright." First, she handed me the basket. "Okay, in here is-Actually, find out yourself." I rummaged around in the basket. Sweets, chocolate, marshmallows, and sweet treats were all wrapped in pink tissue paper. And there was a little jewellery box inside. I looked at Samantha, she nodded and I opened the box...

"Is this-this-"

"It's a bracelet, dork. I thought you would know that."

"Thank you so much, Sam." I carefully placed it around my wrist. Wait, where had I seen this before? And there it was! Sam had one too! Matching bracelets. Purple and orange gems with a plain white base. The gems shined and the white sparkled. Then I realised there was a charm hanging from the bracelet. Half a heart. Both of us had half of the heart.

"Hey, look." She took her's off and put mine next to it. The hearts were compatible. They fitted perfectly together.

"Thank you for this stuff." I thanked her so so much. She handed me my bracelet back and I wrapped it around my wrist again.

"That's okay." She sat down beside me. "Do you need anything? Food? An extra blanket?"

"I'm okay for now. Thanks anyway."

"Alright. What do you wanna watch? Maybe a movie or Girly Cow?"

"Girly Cow is fine."

"Okay. But, if you do need anything, just tell me." I saw as she put the tv on and changed the show to Girly Cow. Obviously she knew I was looking at her because she blushed...

I think the next few days are gonna be nice with Sam around...

 **AN = Reviews to me are like Sam and her ham.**


	15. iRumours - Chapter 15

**AN = Thank you so much for all the views and reviews! Here is oneshot 15! Please enjoy!**

Rumours

"You're ugly, useless and no one wants you, Puckett!"

"You are dumb and a shame on humanity!"

Those were the kind of insults Samantha was getting on a regular basis. She would walk down the halls, being laughed at or being harassed. This time, she couldn't be bothered to fight back. First of all, she wouldn't let the comments get to her. Then, they got worse. Some kids would follow her home just to annoy her, when she would turn around, the kids would laugh or shout something very hurtful about her.

With Carly in Italy, she didn't have many people. Wendy moved to Pittsburgh. Gibby started a private school just down the road from his house. Brad started Briarwood a few weeks ago. Pete was accepted into a sports academy. That just left her. And the nub...

He was so caring and sweet to her. He would buy her smoothies, he would watch movies with her. And, best of all, he finally built up the courage to ask her out again. But this time, it was different, they didn't have anyone there complaining they spent too much time together or complaining they argued too much.

She couldn't tell anyone this was going on. Her mother wouldn't be able to do anything anyway. Telling a teacher was just childish and a stupid idea altogether. But she knew Freddie cared for her. _He would totally overreact,_ Sam thought to herself, _He is with me a lot, he has probably already noticed all this._ Maybe it was best as a secret for now though...

"Freddie just asked you out because he felt sorry for you!"

"You're just a loser, Sam Puckett!"

"Oh no, don't use your butter sock on me! I will tell a teacher!"

The jokes had gone way too far. Sam's anger bubbled through her body. She slammed her locker and stormed out the school doors. Kids followed her and kept shouting stuff at her.

"Is Puckett too scared to stick up for herself?" Sam turned around at this voice. She knew exactly who it was, she shook and trembled just thinking about them. Her old friend, Dana. Former friend.

"Shut it, Dana!" She had had enough. If Dana wanted to start too, all Sam could say was 'bring it on!'

"Ooh, I'm not scared of a mouse. Look at me, I'm Sam Puckett. The tiniest mouse in the whole of the land!" Dana jumped around, imitating Sam.

"It is better than being a gorilla!"

"What did you just call me?"

"A gorilla! Do you have a problem with that?" Sam yelled, stepping towards her old friend and her gang.

"Ha! At least, I'm not a girl everyone feels sorry for. Oh sorry. I forgot. No one feels sorry for you because no one should. You are just a waste of space, Puckett!"

"Thanks, but I didn't ask for your opinion!"

The brown eyed boy was just walking home from fencing practise. Lucky for him, he got to miss an hour of school every day to go for an extra fencing lesson down at the gym.

A large crowd caught his attention. He slowly approached it as he heard a small yell. He had heard that yell somewhere before, he was sure he had. And how right he was.

The crowd started to fade away. People came and people left. As Freddie got closer, he saw a blonde figure. A familiar blonde person. His girlfriend.

That thought sprung to his mind as he pushed people out the way to be able to see exactly what was going on.

"Oh, bring it, Puckett!" Dana yelled.

Sam moved her arm to pull out her butter sock from her bag but as she extended her arm out, she felt a hand grab her wrist. She looked up...

"What's going on here then?"

"F-Freddie?" Samantha jumped into his arms. Tears came gushing out. She knew she had to tell Freddie everything. The bullying. The name calling. The rumours. And what was happening then...

"Look who it is! The boyfriend has shown up. The techy nerdy boyfriend." Dana chuckled, looking at her gang, "We're off. But we aren't finished with you, Puckett."

As soon as the gang left, the audience left too. Sam was still terrified so she stayed in Freddie's arms.

"What has happened, Sammy? Was that girl Dana horrible again? I told you, you don't need friends like tha-"

"It wasn't just her." She admitted, "Since you have been gone like the last hour of the day and since all our friends moved away, kids have been bullying me. It's not just one kid. It feels like everyone. No one stops them either. I didn't want to tell you because I-I was worried, okay? Too worried, especially for your safety too."

"I would've been fine, it's you that needs help."

"I don't need help..." She muttered.

"Let's get you home. Everything is okay." He picked up both their bags and slowly walked down the road with her, "I love you. Always remember that."

 **AN = I've been bullied an awful lot unfortunately, and the fanfiction universe has always welcomed me after a hard day. Reviews to me are like Sam and her ham!**


	16. iBetter - Chapter 16

**AN = I've fell in love with Jennette's songs, like Better and Place To Fall. And I've never written a song fanfic before; so I'm gonna put the two together. I sang this song to my class; and they weren't that nice to me about it. Well, my 'friends' were, but I was still shaking like an hour after I sang. Hope you enjoy!**

Better

 _In the corner of my room, there's a pile of things that still belong to you._

I look over to my dresser and realize there's a few textbooks and a white fluffy jumper piled up. The textbooks are his and, surprisingly, so is the jumper. Well, the jumper is sort of his. He gave it to me a while ago when I complained about being cold; and I guess he just never asked for it back.

 _And I'll give 'em back, but here tonight, I'll go through 'em one by one without a fight._

I chuckle as I look through the writing book. Pieces of paper come tumbling out. Not just any paper though. I chuckle again when I see what it actually is. It's the notes we were sending each other when we were bored. The teacher yelled at us and made us wash her car. I'm not sure if teachers are actually allowed to do that, but I didn't want to get into anymore trouble.

 _And I don't care if I cry, it should hurt you said goodbye, and I have the right to drag it out and make it worse_

I love the way we lie to each other about how we actually feel. It seems like that's our own secret language of saying 'I love you'. I can say that, but I can't say everything I wanna say. A tear rolls down my cheek and drops onto the paper. Here I go again. The waterworks. I almost feel disappointed in myself. But I totally have the right to be upset because we said goodbye.

 _I'm going to take my time, 'til I wake up one morning and I find... That I feel better._

I carry on looking through the pile of books. Physics. Chemistry. Algebra. Spanish. French. I can't believe I actually let him tutor me for those exams last week. I wasn't really bothered if I was to pass or fail anyway; but he said that these exams are really important. I glance over at the jumper again. I can't fight it anymore, so I quickly put it on and admire myself in front of the mirror. It's as fluffy as sheep's' fur itself. The strong scent of his cologne makes me imagine his arms are wrapped around me once again.

 _Outside my window, there's the moon, and it's saying don't get over you too soon._

The moon shines into my room. I remember about a hour ago that I was walking beneath it back from his place. We both said we would try 'us' again soon but we were just too different. Still, I shouldn't give up hope.

 _So I'll keep breaking until I'm done, and I get it through my head you weren't the one._

He is the one for me, I think to myself repeatedly. I'm surprised that I haven't ran out of tears yet. I collapse back onto my pillows, leaving the textbooks half open in front of me.

 _And I don't care if I cry, it should hurt you said goodbye, and I have the right to drag it out and make it worse._

This is going to be harder than I thought. Nothing is going to make this better. I'm broken.

 _I'm going to take my time, 'til I wake up one morning and I find...That I feel better._

I doubt I'll ever feel better though. I sit back up and pull out paper and a pencil from the drawer beside me. I start to write how I feel down, every last detail. Maybe this will be better as a song... Now, what should it be called?

 _Better._

Perfect.

 _'Til I look at your pictures and run out of tears and you're not all I'm thinking about. 'Til I don't turn around, hold my breath for the sound of you saying my name out loud_

 _Oh Whoa Oh Oh Oh_

 _And I don't care if I cry, it should hurt you said goodbye and I have the right to drag it out and make it worse. I'm going to take my time, 'til I wake up one morning and I find... That I feel better._

 _Better_

And I know now, that I feel a lot better...

 **AN = This story has been up a week already! It feels like only yesterday when I looked at my traffic stats. (Oh, wait, it was.) I'm really happy how this story is going. Thank you so much, everyone! Reviews to me are like Sam and her ham.**


	17. iJealous - Chapter 17

**AN = Hi hi! I've been working on requests and a story roleplay. But I do have a few stories written in advance for this oneshot collection. Anyways, I hope you enjoy!**

Jealous

Why? Why did he have to ask her out? What about me? Am I nothing to him?

It all started last week when he asked her out with a single rose and a box of chocolates. Talk about cheesiness. Actually, it was rather sweet. But why did she even say yes? She had rejected him loads and suddenly she loves him?

How can that be possible? Well... I sort of hated and loved him at the same time. But! This isn't about me! This is about Creddie. Creddie is horrible! It isn't normal. Wait, neither is Seddie. Huh?

I am confused. Am I against Seddie all of a sudden? If I'm not, does that mean I still have feelings for him?

I look forward. The city shines beneath me. As I sit down, I hear a noise from behind me. I turn slowly and cautiously. Oh. Just that brown eyed dork...

"Hey." He says to me. I roll my eyes and look back over the city.

"Are you okay?" He asks, I shrug and look at him again. Finally, I know what I am feeling. I am hurt. Deeply hurt.

He comes and sits down beside me, still not making full eye contact, "You have been skipping school, skipping iCarly..."

"Maybe I don't wanna-Never mind." I mutter.

"You would never miss iCarly."

"I used to not miss it."

"Stop with that sass. I know what's wrong. You can lie but I do really know what's going on."

"Catch me up then." I chuckle to myself silently.

"You are jealous!"

"Ahahaha. That is funniest thing ever! Jealous? Of you and Carly?" I fake laugh but it soon fades away.

"Yeah. That's what I thought."

"Look, I just think-"

"No, Sam. You are gonna listen to me now." Freddie says fiercely. I swallow hard and slightly nod.

"You have always had trouble accepting me and Carly. I loved her. Then, I got over that 'little' crush. And, then, I dated you. I loved you. I guess some part of me always will. I don't know what your problem is with Carly now though... It isn't her fault that I asked her out. And I know she said yes, but it still isn't her fault. She loves me now. She tells me that and I-I believe her because I love her too. If you do have trouble with that, you are right to be ignoring us. But, remember, you are still our best friend." I see tears rolling down his cheeks and dropping onto his shirt. I feel a few tears forming in my eyes.

"You wanna know why I don't accept it?" He looks at me, this time with full eye contact as I speak, "I-I still love you."

Those are the harder words ever. I have told him that before but I had to add one word 'still' which made it even harder.

I sit waiting for his reply. Silence.

"I-I gotta go." I suddenly come out with. As I stand up, I feel a hand grab my wrist.

"Stay." He says firmly. I nod in a little bit of fear as I sit back down.

"W-well..." I say nervously.

"I-I-"

"No. You have said something. I wanna say something now. I never have stopped loving you. Not even for a second. When we were younger, I hated you. As soon as our lips touched that night on this very fire escape, I felt different. Not a grown up feeling or a mature feeling. It was love. I was in love. Correction: I am in love. Anyway, I wished every day to make a move. I needed to tell you how I felt. Then you started dating Carly after that taco truck incident. You fell for that whole 'bacon' story. Silly mistake; I always said you were gullible, this implies it. Then, after you broke up, I needed to make a move. It took me long enough. The school lock in. You know what happened. The mental hospital. I am just as insane now as I was then. Do you think they will take me back? I doubt it! Then I dated you for a month. I gotta admit that it was the best month of my life. I was happy. I was cared for. Most importantly, I was loved. When we broke up, I was depressed. I-I tried to keep it in. When we were all trapped at Nora's house, and she kissed you, I was livid. The thing that infuriates me the most is the fact that Carly has rejected you more than once! And she suddenly says yes? Not that possible. I don't know. You are probably right, this is jealousy. But I miss you, okay? Carly isn't right for you! Anyone can see that. Well... Apart from those insane Creddie shippers." I finish my speech proud. I break eye contact as I burst into tears again.

Still no words from Freddie. Is he shocked? Angry? Or does he get where I am coming from?

"Sam..." He finally says.

"Y-yeah?" I whisper, stuttering slightly because of my tears.

A noise fades into the distance. A phone ring tone. Ugh, I know exactly who that is...

"I-I gotta go. Carly is looking for me." His tears still falling. He perches down beside me and smiles shyly, looking into my ocean blue eyes. He uses his thumbs to wipe my tears away.

I have always been second best to Carly. Always. With boys, they always pick her. And now with Freddie, he asked Carly out first twice now. I wanna be good enough for someone. I don't want what Carly leaves behind. She dumped Freddie a few years ago and that gave me the opportunity to be with him but I don't want that happening again...

Too fast for me to acknowledge what is going on, he softly smashes his lips against mine. What? He can't kiss me if he is going out with Carly, can he? I'm pretty sure that's not the way it works.

After about a minute, we both pull away for oxygen; I look him straight in the eye, still speechless.

"You-You mean that?"

"I do, I really do."

"What about Ca-Carly?" I stutter, shaking slightly at the mention of her name.

"Don't worry. I think she needs to learn what it is like to be rejected..." He smiles, which makes me smile.

"Don't be too hard on her though. She is still our friend."

"I won't. I gotta go before she comes looking for me. And, please, get inside and warm up, it is quite cold. My mum is in Canada right now, so just make yourself at home, okay?"

"Thanks, Freddie." He extends out his hand for me to take. As I grab it, he stands me up with him. We both exit the fire escape together with smiles on our faces...

 **AN = There is gonna be a sequel to this story. I wrote it like two months ago. So as usual, reviews to me is like Sam and her ham.**


	18. iCold - Chapter 18

**AN = Sequel to Nurse. Freddie isn't well and Sam wants to look after him. The two admit to still loving eachother, but is that gonna affect the next few days for them? We are about to find out...**

Cold

A wave of coldness passed over me. I opened my eyes slowly and let out a loud yawn.

I couldn't sleep anymore. I tossed and turned slightly. Then I felt a nudge from beside me...

"Come here..." What? I curled up and was pulled into the arms of the dork next to me. Finally I was warm. Being in Freddie's arms felt nice. And I didn't actually care whether I would catch this illness from him anymore.

In The Morning...

"Morning, Sam." Huh, what was going on? Oh yeah, I was at Freddie's.

"Morning, Freddie."

"No insult?"

"You're ill. But, believe me, when you are better, no more nice Samantha!"

"Wouldn't have it any other way." He chuckled, "Did you sleep well last night?"

"Surprisingly, yeah, I did."

"Good."

"And, I have to admit, being here with you is quite nice..." Yeah, I did say that. I shocked myself too.

"Thank you, Princess Puckett."

"Eh, don't get used to me being nice, like I said earlier."

"Don't worry, I won't."

I rolled my eyes playfully and got up off the sofa. I looked back at the brown eyed dork, who was still sat there with an almost victorious grin on his face, as I walked into the kitchen.

"So, what food do you feel like today then?"

"Maybe some pancakes, if that's okay with you..." Freddie's voice faded away, quieter and quieter and stopped at a small whisper.

"Are you feeling okay?" I questioned.

"Yeah, I just-just-" Violent coughing interrupted his sentence.

"I think it's time for you to have some medicine." I suggested, reaching for the big bag I brought yesterday. Inside were a lot of things. Extra blankets. Cough medicine. Cough sweets. Sugary treats. Sick bags. Like I said, a lot of things.

After giving him medicine, I sat back down beside him as he started to eat his pancakes. Sugary goodness would help him get better, and that was a fact. Freddie placed his hand onto mine and intertwined our fingers together. This was another familiar feeling; fireworks went off in my head.

"Sam? Sam?"

"Huh, what?" I snapped back into reality.

"You okay? You just zoned out..."

"I'm fine, just thinking about something."

"You thinking about Seddie?" Could he read minds?

"No, course not...Maybe...Yes! Fine, I was. But only for a minute...Because, well, I-"

"You want to be together with me again?" He finished my sentence for me. Wow, he was good. How did he know that though?

"Do you wanna get back together?" I swallowed hard.

"No...Wait, yes. I mean, maybe..."

"I take that as a yes."

"Okay, yes, I do!" He replied quickly.

"And, I do too."

"Sam, will you be my girlfriend?" His eyes glistened with hope.

"Yes! Course I will, Freddie!" I wrapped my arms around him and pulled him into a hug, "But, we need some rules..."

"Rules?"

"Last time, our relationship crashed and burnt. We need it to work this time."

"Sure, anything you say, Sammy."

"Nicknames already?" He nodded and looked down at his lap. "I was joking. I think it's cute."

"Really?"

"Yes, Fredlips."

"Where did that name come from?"

"You're lucky it isn't an insult!" I muttered.

"Excuse me?"

"You heard me."

"Well, thank you."

"Ahahaha." I said dryly.

An Hour Later...

"I think that's fair." I decided.

"Me too." Freddie agreed.

"So, you wanna watch a movie?"

"Nah, I wanna know something first."

"Alright then."

"When did you realise you still love me and wanted me to be with you?"

"After we broke up at ten thirty. I thought staying together till midnight was a good idea, but it just made me miss you even more when we did break up."

"You should've just told me..."

"I couldn't, okay? When we were telling Carly, you don't know how much I didn't want to tell her. I wanted to tell you how much I wanted you back. But, I knew that wasn't an option. It was best to just tell Carly we were broken up for good."

 _\- Flashback -_

 _"So, you two broke up?" Carly questioned for like the tenth time._

 _"Yeah, but it was mutual." I said quickly._

 _"But we want people to think that she dumped me, okay?" Freddie stated._

 _"Wait, why?"_

 _"I have a reputation." I explained to my best friend._

 _"Oh okay. Did you two even feel compatible to begin with though?"_

 _"Course we did! It was just better if we broke up." Freddie defended._

 _"It wasn't the best time for 'Seddie' but we might try again soon." I tried to reassure myself of that but it was too hard._

 _"So this was nothing to do with what I told Jenna and Spencer?" Carls asked._

 _"What-What did you tell them?" I wondered, acting clueless._

 _"Just about how they weren't perfect together."_

 _"We heard that. But, really, it wasn't to do with that, Carly." Freddie said._

 _That wasn't true though. Well, it wasn't to me but it was to him._

 _\- End Of Flashback -_

"Sam, you zoned out again."

"Sorry. I'm just happy I am with you again."

"So am I."

"Get better soon, Freddie."

"Thank you, Sam."

 **AN = This unfortunately has no sequel, I sorta got bored of the story line in the end, so I just rushed to the end. Reviews to me are like Sam and her ham!**


	19. iComfort - Chapter 19

**AN = Hi hi! I enjoyed writing this very much because it was just very different to what I usually write. Anyways, enjoy!**

Comfort

Pain. That was all she was in. Well, apart from a hospital bed. The bed was warm and soft, comforting her in every passing minute.

"Sam..." A familiar voice said as she started to stir slowly. The voice was her brunette friend. She was the one who had witnessed her friend falling and was the person who called the ambulance.

"Wher-"

"No, no, no. Stay laid down." The blonde nodded her head and dropped herself back down, "You're in the hospital. You have had your appendix out."

"I-I have what?"

"Calm down, Sam. It is all okay..." She took deep breaths and carefully burried her head deeper into her pillow.

"Wha-what happened?"

"Do you not remember? You fell down the main stairs back at the Bushwell."

"So, I-I had to have my appendix taken out b-because of it?"

"You had appendicitis."

"Blah blah blah. Fancy complicated word, that I won't listen to!"

Carls looked down at her phone and quickly looked back up, "I need to go to scrap Spencer off the ceiling. See you later, Sam."

"Bye..."

As she watched her friend leave, she looked around the hospital room. More beds in the room, but they were all empty apart from her's. White pained walls. Tiled blue flooring.

Her mind kept going back to the thought that her boyfriend was the other side of the country. He had only been gone two weeks, just another two left. He was accepted into a dork camp. (That wasn't like nerd camp though, Sam just nicknamed the camp he was at as dork camp.) It was a camp in New York for technology and the next generation. Luckily, he was only going to be there for a month, but to them both, that was still too long. Freddie agreed to go because Sam convinced him to in the end. He had his application in his bag, ready to send off, but he had to ask Sam first, he didn't want to leave her for that long. She cared too much about him to say no though, so he went and still wasn't back. Sam was now in hospital though, uh oh!

More visitors had come and gone in the next few hours. Sam laid there, minute after minute, hour after hour. Her sister, unfortunately, wasn't able to take another family leave to go to Seattle, but she sent her love in chocolates and presents. Samantha was surrounded by gifts from iCarly fans and her friends. Then, the door swung open once more...

"Sam, you have a visitor..." The nurse from beside her stated. Sam rolled her eyes and looked at the blank wall boringly.

"Tell them to go away."

"You would really want me to go away?" An innocent voice questioned. At this voice, the blonde headed demon bit her lip and carefully sat up. A smile grew on her lips and a blush crept onto her cheeks.

"Hey, Lil Samantha."

"I thought you were in-"

"Not anymore. I got the first flight home."

"You really came back for me?"

"I love you, Sam. I needed to see you again, I missed you. And, well, you are in a hospital bed."

"I love you too."

The two looked at eachother, then their attention drew to each others' eyes. The chocolate brown eyes looked into the ocean blue eyes. _(Well, that didn't take long then.)_

When their focus broke, the nurse from beside Sam crept out of the room and smiled at the happy reunited couple.

"You missed me?"

"Ha, how could I not miss you?"

"I was gone two weeks."

"Exactly!" She said like it was the most obvious thing in the whole world.

"How do you feel then?"

"It hurts where my appendix was."

"That's normal. Hey, I have something for you..." Freddie reached down to the floor and showed her two big shopping bags.

"Something? Don't you mean somethings?"

"You could say that." He chuckled, carefully perching himself down next to her, placing the bags the other side of her.

She searched through the two bags. She thanked him after every present she received. The gifts just piled up, never ending.

"Thank you so much, Freddie."

"You're welcome, Sammy."

"I really really really missed you, you kno-" She was cut off by him softly smashing his lips to hers. It was a shock at first. But, wow, she missed him more than she thought.

Oxygen was desperately needed after two minutes, so they broke the kiss but stayed cuddled together. Their eyes met again and locked.

"I'm so glad you're okay..."

"Thanks. You really didn't have to come back for me though." She interrupted him as he was about to speak, "But, I really appreciate it. You care about me sooo much, and I care a lot about you too."

"I will always care about you. Nothing will stop me from making sure you are okay, even if I am the other side of the country..."

"Sappy nub. You got me all teary now!" She wiped a few forming tears out of her eyes and giggled quietly.

"Aww, I love you too, Princess Puckett."

 **AN = Reading this story again feels really weird for me. I don't know why. Anyways, as usual, reviews to me are like Sam and her ham!**


	20. iCry - Chapter 20

**AN = The sequel to Jealousy. This idea was flying around my head and I just needed to write it down. I received some very sad news while searching the internet for Seddie, (Hey! Don't judge!) and I came across some stuff where Nathan Kress had to make Freddie pick between Carly and Sam. I won't give too much away. This story starts where Jealousy stopped, so Sam goes inside and Freddie goes to break up with Carly. Enjoy!**

Cry

Nerves. Fear. Worry. That and more is what I am currently feeling. Breaking up with my dream girl isn't something I imagined myself doing. I'll have Sam though. But that's just like transferring from one girl to her best friend. In a way that's wrong but Sam had already broken the girl code by dating me the first time.

I reach out to turn the doorknob. Before I get a grip on it, the door opens anyway. There, in clear daylight, stands Carly. She is probably on her way to have a search party for me. No need now I am here though...

"Hey, I was just about to come find you." She laughs, giving me a hug and a quick kiss on the cheek.

"Yeah...About that." I pull away and look her in the eye. My focus soon draws attention to the floor though.

"What's wrong, Freddiebear?" That nickname is starting to haunt me. I like Sam's creative nicknames, like Freddork or Frednub. I remember when we were dating, she kept calling me Fredlips. It made me laugh and it made her laugh even more.

"Nothing's wrong. I just-Never mind."

"Alright then. Wanna watch a movie?" She shrugs.

"Sure. We could do that."

"I'll just get one from upstairs." She skips up the stairs happily. How can I ruin such a happy girl's day?

This has to be done though. Maybe I liked Carly when I was twelve but that was a stupid little crush. I know what love is now. And I know that I don't love Carly.

A song fills the room and my pocket vibrates. This must be Sam... I know that because I have a certain ring tone for her. Running Away by AM. Our song. While crazy shippers would say, 'The Seddie Song'.

Sam: Have you broken up Creddie yet? x

Me: Carly seems too happy at the moment. Wait a few minutes.

Sam: Kay kay. x

Me: You inside and warm now?

Sam: Yes, thanks. I have hot chocolate and some biscuits. x

Me: Save me some.

Sam: No promises. x

 _Well, I guess no hot chocolate and biscuits for me then._ Oh great; here comes Carly...

"Okay, I have a few different ones. I was thinking horror or maybe comedy. I know you like comedy too. Sam likes comedy too, so maybe-"

"Yeah... About Sam... Well-"

"Is she okay?"

"Course she is." I reply.

"Okay, good."

"But-"

"Yes?" She tries to be polite but her expression doesn't match her tone of voice.

"I wanna-I wanna break up."

"You-You what?!"

"I don't wanna date anymore..."

"I haven't done anything, have I?" Her eyes filling with tears, just like Sam earlier this evening.

"No, you haven't done anything." Wait, yes, she has, I'm not gonna say that aloud though.

"S-so this is t-the end of u-us?" Carly's voice stuttering so much that it makes me worry.

"Yeah, I guess it is."

"I-it's okay. I'll be o-okay."

At this precise moment, the door swings open. It has to open at this exact time, doesn't it?

And who walks in? Sam Puckett.

"Oh. It's her." Her voice dripping with venom. She then picks up her tone as she shouts, "G-get out, you monster!"

Sam stays strong though. She stands there and crosses her arms.

"Don't be angry at her! I was the one who br-Ow! What was that for?" I am interrupted by a pillow hitting my face.

"You both get out! I hope you are very happy together! You are both monsters!" Carls is out of control. She runs up the stairs and we just hear the sound of a door slamming.

"Well...That was-"

"Something." Sam finishes my sentence and just laughs silently, "Oh, and I'm sorry for walking in. I guess it was bad timing..."

"You don't need to apologise." I grab her hand and squeeze it softly, "Come on."

"I left you some hot chocolate."

"Aww. You really do love me."

"Yeah, I guess I do."

"I love you, Sam."

"I love you too, Fredlips."

 **AN = I seriously don't know where I got that name from! Aww...Sorry for the sappiness. I like sappiness in stories, to me it's what makes it readable. Is that even a word? Eh, it should be. Reviews to me are Sam and her ham.**


	21. iNotes - Chapter 21

**AN =** **If Sam and Freddie passed notes to eachother, what would they say? During what stage of their lives? Read and find out!**

Notes

Series 1

Sam: Hey, dork! I wonder how long it would take me to beat you in arm wrestling.

Freddie: Sam! I'm trying to listen here.

Sam: Can it, nub!

Freddie: If we are caught passing notes, we are dead!

Sam: You will already be dead for getting me in trouble.

Freddie: You do know when a girl constantly teases on a boy, it just means they have a crush on them...

Sam: Me have a crush on you? Don't even joke.

...

Series 2

Sam: Have I ever told you how annoying you are?

Freddie: You didn't think I was annoying the other night when you kissed me.

Sam: We said never to talk about that again.

Freddie: Is Samantha Joy Puckett embarrassed?

Sam: You will be when you're dead on the ground in a minute.

Freddie: I would be dead so it wouldn't matter what I thought.

Sam: You are so irritating!

Freddie: You're more irritating! Stop passing me notes and get on with your work.

Sam: I will stop sending notes when you stop responding to my notes.

...

Series 3

Freddie: You have been acting different recently...

Sam: What makes you think that?

Freddie: I don't know. You just don't have the power to insult me anymore.

Sam: Yeah I do.

Freddie: You didn't just then.

Sam: I'm not in the mood.

Freddie: Normally you're the one sending notes to me.

Sam: I'm trying to listen.

Freddie: Annoying, isn't it?

...

Series 4

Freddie: Tell me what is going on, Sam!

Sam: Seriously, nothing is going on.

Freddie: It was like a while ago, you were all nice and pleasant.

Sam: That was because I saw you and Carly dance after the Girls Choice Dance.

Freddie: You saw us?

Sam: At the Groovy Smoothie. Yeah I saw!

Freddie: Oh...

Sam: So much for no secrets!

Freddie: You are all nice now though.

Sam: Just stop!

...

Series 5 (While Dating)

Sam: Groovy Smoothie after school?

Freddie: Course, wouldn't miss it.

Sam: Don't be late, baby.

Freddie: Don't worry, Sammy. I will be there.

Sam: Good. Hey, can I copy your maths homework?

Freddie: What are boyfriends for?

Sam: To buy their chick food.

Freddie: Ha ha.

Sam: No joke, that was an honest answer.

Freddie: Sorry.

Sam: If it was anyone else, I would hurt them! But I wouldn't hurt you, baby.

Freddie: You're turning into a softy.

Sam: That's what having a nub as a boyfriend does to you.

Freddie: I have to agree, Lil Samantha.

Sam: Enough with the nicknames!

Freddie: Okay, I'll stop...Maybe...

 **AN =** **That was just...wow! That definitely showed a friendship difference between them both. As usual, reviews to me are like Sam and her ham.**


	22. iAnswer - Chapter 22

**AN = Hi hi! I'm so sorry I haven't updated in like forever. My views and reviews are actually going down, which made me a little sad, but it was totally my fault for not updating. So please please please bring back my happiness by enjoying this chapter... Actual AN = This is a quick chapter about iCarly answering their fans questions, but the catch is that the others won't be able to see their answer. So it is a little bit of a 'confessions camera', (they are mainly in reality shows). So, please enjoy!**

Answer

 **Sam and Freddie, do you still like eachother?**

Freddie: I guess I still like her a little... But please please don't tell her!

Sam: Me still like the dork? Seriously? (sighs) I'm not fooling anyone, am I?

 **Carly, why did you always reject Freddie?**

Carly: (chuckles) I knew it was just a silly crush he had, and I knew one day he would find the perfect girl for him.

Sam, did you ever get jealous of Freddie always after Carly?

Sam: No. Maybe... I don't know. If all of this is about 'Seddie vs Creddie' I'm out!

 **Carly and Freddie, when you both did date, how did you feel about it?**

Carly: It was quite weird I guess.

Freddie: I knew Sam made up that bacon story, because why else would she help me?

 **Sam, what exactly did you think of Creddie?**

Sam: No comment.

 **Carly, what exactly did you think of Seddie?**

Carly: The one that got away.

 **Sam and Freddie, why didn't you want anyone to know that you kissed?**

Sam: No comment.

Freddie: The demon being nice to the dork? Really? I guess Sam just didn't want her reputation to be ruined.

 **Carly, Sam, Freddie, how did you feel about the fanwar at Webicon?**

Carly: Crazy.

Freddie: It was mad. Especially knowing that Sam was keeping liking me as a secret... And yes, she admitted that to me back when we were dating.

Sam: No comment, unless Freddie has already told you...

 **Freddie, Sam or Carly?**

Freddie: I can't really answer that because they are both my best friends.

 **Carly and Sam, how do you feel about Freddie now?**

Carly: He's one of my best friends, and I can't betray girl code...

Sam: No comment. (tears up) God, I can't do this anymore. Yes, fine, I still lik-love him!

 **AN = Ooh! What a confession. So, as usual, reviews to me are like Sam and her ham!**


	23. iWorry While Waiting - Chapter 23

**AN = I haven't been updating because I'm enjoying the last few days of summer. But I've been writing more fanfiction though in that time. So, my actual author's note: What has happened? I feel that I make too many happy stories but this one is completely the opposite of happy. So, please enjoy! (Or maybe not in this case.)**

 **Warning: Sad Story Ahead!**

Worrying While Waiting

"No! No! No! This can't be happening..." Melanie yelled as she looked down at her twin led on the white bed.

"Don't worry. I'm sure your sister will be fine." The nurse replied.

"Do you know when we will know for sure she is okay?"

"Unfortunately not. But it was only a small accident..."

"Alright. I need to try call her friend again."

"Okay... Is there an adult you can call, her mother, father, guardian?"

"Well..." She paused. Her mum was dating a guy in Vegas last time she heard from her. And god knows where her dad was. Spencer was the only adult she knew that her twin liked and respected. "There's Spencer... He's like her big brother."

"Okay. You get hold of your friend and I'm just gonna go make a quick call to the doctor for some results."

"Thanks." She pulled her pearphone out her pocket and watched as the nurse left the room. "Carly, Carly, Carly..." She said, scrolling through her contacts.

Like the time she tried before and the time before and the time before, no answer. She couldn't be bothered leaving a voice mail because Carls would freak when she had about ten voice mails from Melanie.

"Freddie!" She yelled, quickly getting his number up. Again, she rang him but no response!

"What kind of a boyfriend is he?" She said aloud to herself. Her eyes felt water touching them. The room was silent. Nothing made a sound. The girl just looked back down at her sister, but still no movement or noise.

"She's gone... I just know it." Mels whispered, "I know I haven't been the best sister and neither have you but we still love and care for eachother. Remember the time you tried to convince me I was adopted? That didn't work because you realised you needed me. Or the time you tried to mail me to England? It could have worked, maybe more stamps next time, and maybe you shouldn't have come back for me. When our dad left... I know it was hard. But we had eachother. Or the time when I started that boarding school? I cried every night, I needed you. I missed you. I cared for you. I loved you. I still love you. Please be okay!"

She carefully put her head on her sister's stomach and cried into the bed sheets. Time was ticking and obviously no one was coming to see if she was okay! No one would even answer their phone!

Then a vage buzzing noise echoed around the room... It was Freddie!

"Hello?" Mels said, clearing her throat.

"Hi Melanie. You oka-"

"No! No, I'm not. Neither is your girlfriend!"

"What? Is she okay?"

"She is lying in a hospital bed, what do you think?" She replied sarcastically but she knew it was no laughing matter.

"Calm down, Mels. I will be there soon. Seattle Medical Center, right?"

"Yeah, room 367. Hurry!" She quickly hung up the phone and led her head on her sister again. She could feel a slight movement. Her sister's breathing. Her stomach movement from her inhaling and exhaling.

"Sis?" Mels whispered.

She got no reply so she fully sat up and entwined her hand with her twin's hand.

Again, she felt a movement. The movement of her sister softly squeezing her hand. But suddenly, it stopped. Her stomach stopped moving and her hand just dropped back down onto the bed.

"Don't leave me..."

The door swung open.

"Freddie! That didn't take you long." She stated, raising an eyebrow at him.

"No... I guess it didn't." He walked over to the bed and ran his fingers through his girlfriend's hair. "Still no news?"

"Still waiting... I'm glad your here."

"Really?"

"I can't handle seeing my sister in a hospital bed!" She replied like it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"You think I can handle seeing the girl I love in a hospital bed? Because I can't." A stray tear swiftly ran down his cheek, never to be mentioned again. "I don't have the right to cry about it though. As you said, she's your family..."

"And she loves you..." Mels mentioned.

"Eh. Sometimes I think we need to have time alone. I will never think that again! I was just hanging out with Gibby at the Groovy Smoothie for about two hours then I get a call saying my girlfriend is in hospital. Scary, right?"

"Sorry to interrupt your day."

"It wasn't your fault."

"We just have to remember her for who she was and hopefully who she still is..."

"You're right." He stopped and looked at Melanie, "We both love her. She will always be here, even if she isn't actually with us. No matter what happens, Sam's love for us is eternal and so is our love for Sam."

"My sister is right. You sure do give good motivational speeches..."

"Well, what can I say?" He chuckled, but the happiness quieted down as soon as the two looked down at Sam still led in that hospital bed, still in pain and worstly still leaving them unsure if she was going to make it...

...

Still waiting. How much terror could one piece of information cause?

The twin still led in the bed, no noise or movement, nothing had really changed there then. The dork pacing up and down the room nervously. The sister sitting down on a chair, fiddling with her fingers, anything to take her mind off what was going on.

"Do you think she will be okay?" Melanie hesitated, looking at the boy who was still pacing uncontrollably.

"I don't know. All we can do is hope for the best." He replied.

It felt like days of waiting, but in reality it had only been about an hour since Freddie had arrived. One thing that terrified Mels was that she was there when the accident happened. She kept thinking if she had done something it wouldn't have happened. Samantha was unfortunately just in the wrong place at the wrong time.

Maybe something could've been done though. If Sam didn't cross the road at that moment... Well, it was too late now anyway. Nothing could change what happened.

"What exactly happened again, Mels?" Freddie questioned for like the tenth time.

After she explained again, they both shed a few tears. Then Freddie wrapped his arms around Melanie and gave her a hug. She accepted his embrace and hugged him a little tighter.

"You are so similar to your sister." Freddie stated.

"No one has ever said that before you know."

"You both hug the same."

"Yeah, that's what Carly says."

"It's true."

The two broke the hug and Freddie looked Mels right in the eye.

"It is all gonna be okay, you know, Melanie."

"I hope so." Was her simple response.

Their eyes caught attention back to the girl lying in the hospital bed. It had been a while now but still no movement, not even a little blanket move or a nudge. Nothing. Everything was still and quiet.

"I love you, Sam." He whispered.

"We always have loved you, Sam, and we always will..." Melanie whispered quietly to her twin.

...

Hours passed and the two had left the room for a moment. The blanket twitched and the bed shook slightly. A quiet voice echoed around the room...

"I-I love you both. Always r-remember that."


	24. iSick - Chapter 24

**AN = I wonder what this story is about... Ahahaha! It is set in the Sam and Cat universe. It's waaaayyy after TKTJ because Seddie is back together! YAY! By the way, if you go onto Sam and Cat Wiki Page, and go to Sam Puckett; look at the character relationships, Seddie Shippers will be veeerrryyy happy! Anyways, please enjoy!**

Legs wobbling. Stomach curdling. Breathing funny. Violent vomiting. All signs of illness...

"I-I feel d-dead! I-I need my san-sandwich" The over exaggerating girl screamed at the top of lungs, in between all of her vomiting.

"I'm coming." Freddie said, walking into the lounge, holding a tray with sandwiches and orange juice.

"G-Good..." She sat herself up and looked at the tray of food in front of her.

"It is a good thing that Cat called me." Freddie stated, sitting down beside Samantha.

"Yeah, she can't be sick. She is already mentally insan-" Eww. Okay, you don't wanna know what happened.

"Sorry..." Sam muttered, looking down at her pile of disgust.

"It's okay. It really isn't your fault you're ill." He stood up and looked down at his jeans. Ruined. They were germed all over. His mother would freak if she saw them...

"There is a spare pair of your jeans in the closet from last time you visited. You left one of your suitcases behind..."

"Thanks. If you need me-" He paused and bit his lip as he watched Sam put her head over the sick bowl. He couldn't bare to watch it anymore. He sat back down and held her hair away.

"Shall I make some more sandwiches?" He offered.

"Go get cleaned up first. I don't want-" She couldn't even finish a sentence...

"I will stay with you till you're done."

 _You will be waiting an awfully long time_ , Sam thought to herself. She felt queasy, more than she did originally. She trembled and shook slightly.

"I'll get you some more blankets too..." Freddie carried the sick-covered tray and dumped it in the kitchen sink. He then went into the closet and got out some blankets and a pair of jeans.

"I-I don't feel we-well..." She said weakly as she pushed the bowl away and closed her eyes, resting her head down on the back of the sofa.

"I know you don't. I promise you will be better soon though."

"I hope so." She mumbled.

"If you wanna be better quicker, you can take some of your medicine..." Freddie said in a babyish voice.

"No, I refuse to take that stuff! It tastes like rotten rats..."

"How would you know what it tastes lik-" He looked away quickly as Sam reached for the bowl and was vomiting once again.

"That-That's what ev-everything ta-tastes like!" She stuttered, coughing and spluttering.

"Aww. You're really not well, are you?"

"True c-chiz..."

"Oh, Sammy." He said, covering her with more blankets. Then he perched down at the end of the sofa.

"I feel horrible."

He wrapped his arms around her and gave her a reassuring smile.

"You will be better soon."

"I don't want you getting ill..." She said concerningly, holding him tighter.

"I will be fine. You just concentrate on getting better... How about, when you are better, we can go out to a restaurant or something?"

"Go get me that medicine, nub!"

"Okay?" Freddie jumped to his feet and went over to the medicine bottle.

 _The sooner I'm better, the sooner I get a date_ , the blonde headed demon thought. And how right she was...

 **AN = I literally forgot I ever wrote this story. I was going through my fanfic folders on my computer and it was just there, and I thought** ** _'Hmm, I better post this story because I wanna see peoples' reactions.'_** **So, please, reviews to me are like Sam and her ham!**


	25. iTruth Against Thoughts - Chapter 25

**AN = YAY! I'm back. I think. Summer is almost over but updates will still be daily, hopefully. The gang are going back to Webicon, hoping there won't be another fan war. But is that even possible?**

Truth

What would be better, a simple question and answer or a fan war? That is definitely a rhetorical question. But do the iCarly gang know what they are in for?

...

"Aren't you nervous?" The brunette asked, turning to her best friend.

"No! I don't have time to be nervous!" The blonde chuckled.

"Don't sass me!"

"Calm down, I know this is gonna be hard but we ca-"

"You should be worried too. You need to pretend you don't have a boyfriend!"

"It will be easy... Trust me."

"Hey! Anyone for fat shakes?" The girls turned around to see Freddie stood behind them, handing them each a fat shake.

"You so love me..." Sam laughed.

"And I hope you love me too..."

"Eh, maybe..." She teased.

"As sweet as you both are, we really need to go on stage. Come on!" Carly quickly pulled her friends towards the stage door.

"Who is ready for the iCarly gang?" The host asked the audience, who were all screaming and cheering. "Here they are!"

The trio walked onto the stage, waving and smiling.

"Ugh, people..." Sam mumbled.

"Sammy, be nice!" Freddie whispered to her.

"You two! Stop! You don't want them to expect anything!" Carly whispered to them both. The three took their seats and waited for the fans to calm down.

"Hey Webiconers! Let's get this question and answer started! You can ask about anything. Let's do this!" Carly said into her microphone. The hands of everyone in the room shot up. Hundreds of fans desperate for their question to be answered.

"Yeah, the girl with the red ribbons..." Sam said, pointing to the girl.

"Hi, Sam! Massive fan! Anyway, is it true you have been arrested five times?"

"Four, actually. And it wasn't my fault... entirely." A smile crept across her face.

"Next question..." Carly suggested, "Boy with the, er, ketchup stained shirt..."

"Hey, Carls! I have never seen you bring a boyfriend onto the show. Have you ever had one?" The boy asked.

"Obviously I have. Not as good as a one Sam has though..." She forgot what she was saying and quickly covered her mouth with her hands.

"You what?" Another fan yelled, standing up, "Who's your boyfriend, Sam?"

"No one!" Sam roared, "Now can we just drop the subject?"

"She wouldn't be this defensive if it wasn't true!" Another fan stated, getting up and pointing at the blonde.

"Please. Sam said she doesn't want to talk about it!" Freddie defended as the couple stood up.

"I really gotta go!" Carly squealed, running off the stage.

"Chicken..." Sam muttered, looking at all the fans, who were again all in a fan war...

...

Everyone in the room was arguing. The fans were arguing. Sam and Freddie were arguing. Even the truth was arguing with the lies...

"Let's finish this." Freddie exclaimed.

"What?" The blonde turned to him and looked into his eyes. They looked hurt. She knew why, they couldn't tell anyone about them, and she knew that hurt someone deeply.

"We are telling them..." He said firmly, they both faced the audience again and managed to calm them down.

"Sit down, unless you wanna end up in a hospital!" Sam shouted into a microphone. The room went silent.

"Sam, you can't threaten to hurt people! Especially if you're famous..." Freddie whispered to her.

"You're such a whimp!"

"I'm not, I am just-"

"Look! Seddie forever!" A fan yelled, making the whole population of the room argue again.

"I hope you have an ambulance on speed dial!" Sam roared.

"Give up, Sammy! Just give up!" The dork said, dropping down into a seat.

"No... We won't just give up! We have to control these mad peop-"

A group of fire officers came rushing in with hoses. Water squirted everywhere. Everyone was drenched. They tried to avoid the iCarly gang but that unfortunately wasn't really possible.

"You wouldn't think I would just leave you!" A voice from behind them said, they turned to see their brunette friend stood there.

"You're actually quite smart, Carlotta." Sam complimented.

"Thanks. Now, let's tell these fans the truth!"

The fire officers quickly ran out and everyone was left speechless.

"You wanna know what's happening? You really wanna know?" Sam squeaked, her voice slowly fading away.

"Alright, we will tell you!" Freddie said, standing up and holding onto Sam's hand. They both held their entwined hands up. "Here, you see? Good."

"Seddie forever!" Another fan shouted, but this time it didn't set everyone else off.

"We didn't tell you because last time we just broke up, we wanted it to last this time." Sam explained, "You can tell anyone that I love this dork, because it's-it's true..."

The room echoed with gasps and a few cheers.

"And, for the record, I'm okay with this." Carly announced, stepping next to Sam.

"For the record, really, Carly?"

"I was exaggerating to-Eh, never mind."

"And that is all we have time for. And, by the way, we are not responsible for any of the damage or wetness on your clothes and belongings..." Sam said quickly.

Everyone, still silent, kept staring at the couple holding hands as they picked up their stuff and walked out of the hall.

...

"So...How was Webicon?" Spencer asked the gang as he served spaghetti tacos that night.

"It was...unusual..." Carly smiled, looking at her best friends, who were both snuggled up together on the sofa watching Girly Cow.

"Another fan war?"

"Unimaginable fan war..." She muttered, picking up her plate of tacos...

 **AN = Well, that was really...something. Once again, I felt weird reading this after so long. This story, and Worrying While Waiting, was actually two different stories, but I put them into one chapter to make it longer and because when I post two related oneshots, the first one gets waaaayyy more views than the second one. Anyways, reviews to me are like Sam and her ham!**


	26. iNightmare - Chapter 26

**AN = Finally a new story. YAY! This story was originally supposed to be three stories, ahahaha, now it's now one! So, please enjoy!**

Nightmare

Finally, Carly and Freddie could relax. After a few hours, they had managed to find Sam. (Well she wasn't really lost.) The two were both with her at her house. But they couldn't really relax as much as they wanted to. They were literally making sure Sam had everything she wanted or needed. When she would moan she was hungry, Carly made her a triple ham with extra ham sandwich, minus the crusts of the bread. Sam also said she was cold so Freddie went upstairs and got all of the blankets he could find for her.

The blonde suddenly stood up and walked up the stairs to her room, leaving her best friends watching Girly Cow. She got into her bed and cuddled up into a ball.

The dork and the brunette obviously got up and followed her. As they saw Sam curl into a ball, they both immediately knew something was up.

They made beds on the floor either side of Sam's bed. Freddie on the left and Carly on the right. Just in case Sam needed someone or wanted to be reassured she had someone with her. Also because Carls refused to leave her friend and Freddie was deeply concerned about his girlfriend.

Sam must be really sad about something, Carly thought to herself, She doesn't seem herself. Then she remembered what her and Freddie were saying earlier that day...

...

 _"I am starting to get really worried about Sam..." Freddie said as him and Carly walked into the Shay's apartment._

 _"She's a big tough girl. And as long as she didn't check herself into a mental hospital again, we're safe." Carly replied, turning her computer on._

 _"What are you doing?"_

 _"Tracking her phone... Duh. You're supposed to be smart, nerd!"_

 _"You're starting to sound like Sam..."_

 _"Course I am! I hang out with her every day! I miss her, okay?!"_

 _"I miss her too, it's fine."_

 _"She's your girlfriend. Course you miss her!"_

 _"Not just that..."_

 _"Freddie, she is fine. Wherever she is."_

 _The two waited for the computer to track Sam's exact location. Their eyes widened._

 _"Definitely not a mental hospital..." Carly said, surprised._

 _"Sam's house?" He paused and took a deep breath, "We went there earlier! And yesterday! Her mum wasn't around either. What? That must be a mistake."_

 _"No mistake. It tracked her right last time; so it must be right this time!"_

 _"So she's okay?"_

 _"Yes, Freddie. She is safe but maybe not okay as such, I mea-"_

 _"We need to go there now!" He interrupted, grabbing Carly's arm and pulling her out of the apartment..._

...

It is all okay, Freddie thought to himself, Sam is okay, she is here and is okay. He kept trying to reassure himself of that.

Sam was far from okay. When you get a phone call like she did, you're not okay! She was shocked, mostly scared, but all in all shocked. Who did she have now? She was seventeen. Not even an adult yet. Melanie said she would move back home if Sam needed someone. But Samantha kept saying she was fine and she had her iCarly family. Mels still insisted that she had to come back home and would probably arrive back in the next day or two.

She buried her head deeper into the pillow as her eyes closed...

 _"So, when do you think Melanie is gonna be here?" Sam heard Freddie ask Carly._

 _"I don't know. Maybe a few minutes... Hey, how about you wait near reception?" Carly suggested._

 _"Good idea. See you, Carls." He clutched the flowers in his hand tighter as he ran out the school doors._

 _"Boys and their girlfriends..." Sam was confused at that line. Their girlfriends? Freddie was Sam's boyfriend. Which meant Sam was Freddie's girlfriend._

 _Wait, Melanie? When was Melanie gonna be there? What did Freddie mean?_

 _The couple, hand in hand, came down the hallway. Melanie and Freddie. The twin and the dork._

 _As Melanie approached Carly, she gave the nub a quick kiss on the cheek and opened her locker. Correction: Opened Sam's locker._

 _"Hey, Mels. Tonight wanna go to Pini's?" Sam was hurt. Pini's was always Seddie's date place. Not Meddie or Felanie. Whichever name it was, it was gross either way!_

 _"I would love to, Freddiebear!" Mels squealed, grabbing him around the neck and hugging him._

 _"I'll pick you up at six."_

 _"Make it five thirty."_

 _"Alright, just for you." He smiled, "Have I ever told you how much I love you?"_

 _"Yeah, but tell me again!"_

 _"I love you more than anyone else-"_

 _No, he is mistaken, Sam thought to herself, He loves me!_

 _"I feel that when we are together, it makes me invincible-"_

 _Sam was screaming inside her head at those words._

 _"I wish I met you first instead of your sister..."_

 _That was Samantha's breaking point. The ground did swallow her up. It was a long and painful way down but she was glad she didn't get to hear the end of Freddie's speech about how much he loved Melanie instead of her..._

 _It was almost as if Melanie was replacing her-_

...

"Sam? Are you okay?" She opened her eyes as she felt her shoulders being shaken.

"Freddie..." She took a deep breath and continued, "Never leave me. I-I don't know what I would do without you. Sometimes, I wish the ground would swallow me up but then I think about how much I would miss you. I need you in my life. You make everything better. I-I love you, Freddie."

"Wow, Sam. That-That was beautiful. I love you too."

"I'm not dreaming, am I?"

"I quickly woke you from your dream. You were yelling and tossing and turning. You had me and Carly scared."

"Yeah, where is Carly?"

"Downstairs, making us all some hot chocolate."

"Freddie?"

"Yes, Princess Puckett."

"Never leave me."

"I won't. I promise." He whispered, planting a soft kiss on her lips. And that made her smile.

 **AN = Reviews to me are like Sam and her ham!**


	27. iFladoodles - Chapter 27

**AN = I had four exams the day I wrote this. And I had homework to do. So, I'm gonna enjoy story writing while I can and I can't wait to express my feelings into this story. Anyways, I really really really hope you enjoy!**

Fladoodles

The blonde headed demon stirred as her phone had an incoming call.

 _The nub_ , she thought to herself, _If it was anyone else, they would be dead right now._

"Sam?" Freddie groggily said.

"What is it? It's like..." She quickly checked her phone's time but got blinded in the process, "God, my phone screen is sooo bright. It's like three am!"

"I know..." He paused and cleared his throat, "I need you."

"Can it wait?"

"Uh, I guess so." His voice dropped slightly in sadness, and Sam definitely noticed.

"Tell me the truth. Can it wait?" She repeated.

"Not really."

"I'm coming now. I'll see you soon, okay?"

"See you soon."

She started to hurry. She hung up the phone and leaped to her feet. Stuff was thrown into her bag and her boots were put on her feet. Swiftly, she rushed down the stairs.

...

Running faster than ever before, she finally reached the Bushwell Plaza. She figured the lift would be quicker, but she couldn't be bothered waiting for it to get to the right floor. Still clutching her bag, she sprinted up the stairs.

As Sam reached the door, she was panting and out of breath. She hit her knuckles against the door softly. A few seconds later, the brown eyed boy opened the door and let her in.

She saw the state he was in. His eyes were shadowed with black bags and his hair was messy. How she hated seeing him that way. She jumped into his arms.

She spoke quietly, "What's wrong?"

"I think you had better sit down." Freddie sighed, shrugging her away from him.

"You're starting to scare me."

The two sat down, "So...?" The impatient blonde questioned.

"I-Well..." He shook his head as he took long blinks to stop the tears coming out.

Sam noticed this and put her arm around him, "Tell me when you're ready. How about we do something to take your mind off it?"

Freddie nodded his head, "I-I guess we could watch a movie."

"There's my boy." She smiled, taking his hand.

The two went into the bedroom, Freddie sat down with Sam on his lap.

"I'm sort of in the mood for Galaxy Wars." That was probably the biggest lie Samantha had ever told in her life. Actually, probably not; the biggest one was when she said she hated him but in fact she loved him.

"You really wanna know why I'm like this?" He came straight out and said what they were both thinking about.

"Are you okay to tell me?"

"You'll find out eventually."

"I guess so." She took a deep breath, "Alright then, Fredlips, tell me."

"I-I got a call yesterday..." He looked at Sam, and she looked back at him, nodding slowly for him to continue, "It was the hospital. My mum hadn't turned up for her shift."

"But she left yesterday. We both saw her, you know, after she called me a delinquent and a gutter girl."

"Yeah, I can't really forget that, as much as I try. Obviously, I told you to stay in the living room, and I went in my mum's room with her. She started yelling at me about how she doesn't approve of us. I yelled back, saying that if she doesn't like you I don't like her either."

"Wait, you really said that?"

"Course I did."

"Aww. Anyway, back to the original story?"

"Oh, right, yeah. I-I tried to call her but no answer, but as I was about to call her again, I got a call from the hospital again, saying that my mum was there now-"

"So she did arrive to work in the end?" Sam interrupted.

"She turned up... In an ambulance."

"What!?"

"She had an accident. Not sure what happened. But after arriving at the hospital, an hour later, she-she passed away."

"That's terrible!" She gasped, hugging the dork tightly.

"I-I know." His tears flowed like a waterfall. "And the last thing I said to her was that I-I didn't like her..."

"You argued with her because of-of me, didn't you?"

He nodded his head again.

"This is all my fault." She stated.

"No. No, Sam, don't say that. I was the one who said it."

"You said it because of me though..." She bowed her head and started playing with a loose piece of string from his hoodie.

"It doesn't matter what it was about. It matters what I said."

"You just need rest, okay? We both do." She looked up at him, "Can I stay the night?"

"Course, I'm not gonna let you walk home in the dark... And I want you to stay with me." He whispered.

"I think I might actually miss her." A sad smile grew on her lips.

"I believe that, you know. Your way of saying 'I love you' is you saying 'I hate you'."

"That's sorta true."

"Alright then, how about I open a packet of fladoodles because I'm now hungry then we can have some rest, yeah?"

"Sure." Sam yawned then dropping herself back onto the bed.

...

 _A few minutes later..._

"Night, Freddie."

"Night, Sam."

The two closed their eyes and drifted off to a far away land. Sam dreamed of dancing with bacon, while Freddie's dream was really more of a flashback.

The scene of him and his mother arguing replayed in his head. Things were said; who knew it would be the last thing they would ever say to each other?

 **AN = The title word is only used once unfortunately. I had this story idea, but then I couldn't think of a title. So, as usual, reviews to me are like Sam and her ham!**


	28. iJive - Chapter 28

**AN = Ahahaha! So, this story features a musical; gold stars to anyone who knows what musical it is. Please enjoy!**

Jive

The front door was open, so as normal the blonde had walked in her best friend's apartment and went straight to the fridge. Ham and bacon. Perfect. As she made herself a sandwich, a dvd caught her eye. She picked it up and bit into her sandwich. The bacon flavour sticking to her lips, ruining the flavour of her watermelon lip gloss.

About an hour later, she was under a duvet on the sofa and was already sucked into her film. The music echoed around the apartment. The door swung open and in walked the dork.

"Hey, Lil Samantha." Freddie smiled, closing the door behind him.

"Hey." She muttered, not even blinking because she didn't want to miss a second of the film.

"What you watching?"

"One of Carly's dvds, I forget what it's called."

"Can I watch?"

"Sure, come sit." She quickly moved her legs and sat up to cross them.

"What's happening right now, then?"

"They are at a school dance. And, they are all doing a dance altogether."

"Cool."

"It is actually. First I thought it would be a sappy musical I would fall asleep during."

"Eh, don't judge a book by it's cover!"

"You look like a dork and you are a dork." She stated, laughing silently.

"Offense taken." He chuckled, putting his arm around Sam, "What is going on now?"

"Oh, that is the hand jive."

"The what?"

"A hand jive."

"Sam..."

"Yeah?"

"You wanna g-Actually, never mind."

"What?"

"It's not important..."

"Tell me!"

"Fine. You can kill me or whatever. But... You wanna start ballroom dancing with me?" He swallowed hard, then bit his lip nervously.

"You know, I do actually. It will be fun."

"S-Seriously?"

"Yeah. There could be worse places to be."

"You mean like sat in this apartment alone?"

"I have been here for like the last hour..."

"Why didn't you come over then?"

"Eh, I think I needed to watch a sappy musical." She stated. She let out a small chuckle then looked down into her lap.

"You did?"

"It brings out the sappiness in some people." After those words escaped her mouth, she gave him a quick kiss on the cheek, "Oh and your cheek might be flavoured bacon now."

"Thanks for the warning." He laughed.

 **AN = (Review/comment what musical, because triple gold stars to you!) Reviews to me are like Sam and her ham!**


	29. iProm - Chapter 29

**AN = Seddie Story! YAY! New Years Prom. Amazing time of year. Freddie asked Sam and she said... YES! YAY! So, they are off to Prom together. Anything you notice that is similar with all the songs that have been mentioned? Well, think carefully, and enjoy the Seddieness of this Prom!**

Prom

"My lady, may I have this dance?" The brown eyed dork asked his date, putting his arm out and hoping she will take it.

"You may." She laughed, linking her arm with his as he led them out to the dance floor...

That was how it all began...

Crush was being played out of the speakers. Freddie slowly spun Samantha around and she fell into his arms.

"You know, Freddie, this is actually quite fun..." She admitted, slightly blushing. She tried to hide it by burring her head into her hand because it was bright red and luminous.

"Hey, I don't mind seeing you blush..."

"I mind!" She chuckled.

"You wanna get some food?" He asked, moving her so he could look her right in the eye.

She nodded and pulled him by his wrist over to the food table.

"So, you are having fun so far?"

"I'm with you, course I am."

"Wait, is this song-"

"Running Away." She finished, a smile crept across her lips but she hoped Freddie didn't notice it.

"Put that cake down and come dance!" He chuckled, intertwining his hand with hers and now pulling her by the wrist.

Couples filled the dance floor, all smiling and slow dancing. A few gasps came from the watching classmates as Sam started to dance with Freddie. She laced her arms around his neck as he placed his hands on her waist. The two swayed back and fourth; the melted chocolate brown eyes looked into the shimmering ocean blue eyes. As the couple found their way back to reality, they both leaned in. Their lips a few centimetres apart.

"I love you, Sam." Freddie whispered, before closing the gap and softly placing his lips to hers.

Their kiss was passionate and loving. It was as delicate as a crystal ball. Moments turned into seconds and seconds turned into minutes.

The need of oxygen was becoming stronger, so unfortunately the two pulled away, out of breath and speechless.

"I love you too, Freddie." Samantha said as soon as she had the power to speak again. Time froze for a few moments when they both looked into each others' eyes once more.

Another song started to play, a song that closely related to how Sam felt since she started to like the nub. Heart Attack by Demi Lovato.

"You like this song then, Sam?" Freddie questioned, trying to snap her back into reality.

"Huh, what?"

"Nothing." He muttered, smiling to himself, "You really do look very beautiful tonight."

"Thank you. You look very handsome yourself, Freddie..."

"You called me by my name, what do I owe this pleasure?" He joked, taking her hands.

"Eh, I just feel like being nice..."

"The day today is?"

"Monday, why?"

"The date?"

"3rd January?"

"Oh, yeah, thanks." He swallowed hard.

She has forgotten, Freddie thought to himself, I knew she had...

"Wait." Sam had a weird feeling in her stomach, she thought it was hunger, but deep down she knew it was guilt. "You got the dj to play Running Away, didn't you?" He nodded his head at her observation. "Tonight was..." She, just like him, swallowed hard.

"Two years ago... It was our first kiss." Again, he nodded his head and looked down at his shoes. "I'm so sorry, Freddie. I really am. I didn't know it was important, to either of us, anymore."

"Nah, you're right. It's not important."

"No, it is! I am really sorry."

"You remember what time the kiss was exactly?"

"You still remember?"

"Obviously."

"9:46."

"Wait, you actually do remember?"

"Course I do!"

He looked down at his watch, a smile grew on his lips as he looked back at Sam.

"It's only 9:02." Freddie hinted.

"You wanna go to the fire escape?" She asked.

"You sure?"

"I'd rather be with you than here with other couples! And there's always the Easter Prom."

"Good point. Let's go."

As the two went to get their bags, the next song started to play.

"Oh, come on, Freddie! We can't leave during this song..." She joked, nudging him in the rib.

"Ha ha. Sam, could I be somebody to you?"

"Very clever."

"No, I'm serious. Could I be your boyfriend, again?"

"Forget the again part! Yes, I will be your girlfriend."

"I love you."

"I love you too." Sam announced, giving him a quick peck on the lips...

 **AN = Not a typical Prom. And Sam and Freddie were both way out of character, but I liked that! Crush, Heart Attack, Running Away, and Somebody To You are all Seddie songs! January 3rd, very important day in Seddie History. So, as usual, reviews to me are like Sam and her ham!**


	30. iEarly - Chapter 30

**AN = It's been a month. I'm so so sorry! I could blame school and the amount of homework I receive, but I am actually gonna blame myself for once. Anyway, I'm sure I haven't posted this story. And I'm extremely sorry if I have posted it before. I'm actually writing a few stories at the moment, look out for those soon. So, without any further debate, please enjoy!**

Early

"Spencer, what have I tol-Sam?" The brunette came down the stairs at about three am and saw her best friend, sat down crying on the sofa. She first thought it was Spencer crying over the dolphin sculpture he broke but then she saw the blonde crying and her heart sank for her.

"Sam?" She repeated, perching down beside the heartbroken girl.

"What?" Sam sobbed, not looking up from her hands.

"What's the matter?" She asked, putting her arm around Samantha.

"Nothing."

"Obviously there's something... Wait! How could I be this blind? Have you had another fight with Freddie?"

"Don't you dare say his name!" She yelled, removing her hands from her face.

"Let me gue-Umm... You're mascara is a mess, by the way."

"Aww, thanks! That makes me feel much better..." She replied sarcastically.

"Has he told you off for eating too much cheese again?"

She shook her head.

"The wrong lip gloss?"

She again shook her.

"Have yo-Ow! What was that for?" Carly shouted as the blonde nudged her in the stomach.

"You're so-so-You're supposed to be a love expert! These are clear signs of a break up!" She blurted out.

"You broke up?"

"Don't say it out loud!" She quickly put a pillow over her face and flopped back onto the sofa.

"Crying on your best friend's sofa isn't the way to deal with it..."

"Whatever..." Her tears started falling again; she just kept under the pillow and let her emotions roam free.

"Sam... Do you want me to talk to hi-"

"No!" She quickly said.

"Face your fears. Admit you still love him."

"Carly, we broke up at midnight!" Sam stated, "About three hours ago. My love couldn't have disappeared that quickly!"

"You broke up at midnight?" Carls smiled knowingly.

"Fine. We broke up at ten thirty but remained together till midnight. Happy?"

"Very."

"You can't let the nub know I hide out here and cry, okay?"

"Peachy."

"Can you stop replying in one letter words? It's starting to get scary."

"Alright."

"Stop, Carly!"

"Fine, I'll stop! Just promise me you won't hide here and cry forever!"

"When am I supposed to stop crying?"

"What do you mean?"

"Is there a specific day after a break up I'm gonna stop crying?"

"Depends how bad it was, I guess... How bad was it?"

"We admitted we loved eachother then we had a final kiss. Then we thought it was ridiculous to break up that early so we broke up at midnight."

"You spent an extra hour and a half together?"

"Is that bad?" Sam questioned defensively.

"Normally, after you break up with someone, you go your separate ways. Not remain with them after you break up..." Carly explained.

"I know how it works!" Sam grinned, "We both didn't want to break up. But it was for the best."

"The best of what?"

"All our friendships."

"You think I mind you dating?" Carly asked Sam softly.

"Just think..." She started, moving the pillow away from her face. "Spencer freaks out when he walks in a room with me and Freddie in, just generally! We don't even have to be hugging or holding hands. And Gibby had to go to the emergency room more than one since 'Seddie' finally happened. Freddie's mum has been a wreck. My mum has started giving me 'the talk' and started acting all weird around me and Freddie together. Brad is mia. We have made you do the show by yourself! We have been affecting iCarly!"

"Just because all that has happened, it doesn't mean we should influence you both to break up with eachother."

"But it has pressured us enough to break up. It's done now. All done. No chance I can get back with him. He will think I'm a wreck that can't live without him!"

"You mean, like you are?"

"Excuse me?"

"Nothing..." Carly sighed, looking down in her lap.

"Carly..."

"Yeah?"

"Thanks."

"For what?"

"Making me feel better. You're right. It was a mutual break up, after all. And sometimes I can't get everything. I have to be happy with who and what I have. I mean, at least I still have him as a friend..."

"Sam Puckett. You're going soft-"

"Don't rub it in!" She wiped the final few tears out her eyes and hugged onto a pillow.

"I like it..." Carls muttered, looking back at her best friend, who was finally smiling...

 **AN = Rubbish, right? It's not my best but I was looking through files and I saw this story and thought 'I remember how much I liked this story to begin with' and I needed a story to post. So, yeah. By the way, I'm accepting requests, please send them to me. I will get to them eventually. I promise I will make more of an effort to post more. As usual, (some things never change), reviews to me are like Sam and her ham!**


	31. iActing - Chapter 31

**AN: Hey! I'm once again I am so so sorry for missing updates. Thank you though for having hope in me. I am still working on requests I was given months ago due to the stress and the amount of homework from school. But I managed this time. Ahahaha. So, umm, happy early Halloween (or if you celebrate something else) and thank you so much for clicking on my story. I have actually been reading other stories in my absence, and they are giving me inspiration for my own stories. So more is gonna come soon. And I am currently writing a new story (seventeen chapters so far) so please look out for that. Sorry for such a long AN. Enjoy!**

Acting

I can't do it anymore. It is a lot more than a stupid movie. How can I carry on acting if it's not even acting anymore?

My hand brushes against his, and electricity races through my body. I close my eyes and take a deep breath.

"You guys ready for another take?" The director asks.

I open my eyes and hungrily start chewing on my lip, "Sure, umm, whatever. Scene five, right?" I say, trying to come across as nonchalent.

I immediately feel the spotlight on me as I walk to my place. I start to sway from side to side nervously before sitting down on the sofa.

Maybe if I just bite my lip and keep in my pain I can go back to my hotel room and cry it out later?

I tune out when the director announces which scene and take it is. Instead, I'm thinking of possible ways to stop myself from breaking down later.

"-And action!" That sure snaps me back into reality (well, sort of reality).

My mind goes blank. I can't remember my line whatsoever. I don't know what to do.

"Cut!"

"I'm so sorry." I sigh, "I don't know what's wrong with me."

"It's fine, honey, we all forget." A lady says before running up to me with a script.

I scan the paper quickly, letting everything come back to me. But my eyes struggle keeping all of my attention on the script, I catch myself looking over at the brunette.

I know I can't keep chickening out and I know exactly what happens in this scene, but that I can worry about when the time comes.

"Okay, another take, everyone!"

I try to calm myself by closing my eyes again. But all I can see are the pair of chocolate brown eyes, staring right back at me. I shake the thought out of my head as I open my eyes, just in time for the scene to start.

"-And action!"

I take a deep breath and stand up, placing my hands in my pockets.

"Can you tell me why you were out until stupid o'clock last night!?" My character's mum asks.

I, still in character, shake my head.

There's no point me having to listen to her character's lines, because I know them off by heart anyway. I had to take my mind off of Freddie so I decided to memorize everybody else's lines too. Not strange at all.

"-Well, Lilliana? What do you have to say?"

"Okay, fine!" I yell, completely forgetting I am supposed to Lilliana, "I'm sorry, Tatiana, okay? I couldn't help it! Freddie was just there and it was late and I just..."

"We are in the middle of a scene. What are you talking about, Sam?" The director asks me.

I am definitely in it now. I hear the bell go off, signalling we are finished for the day. But no one looks like they are going anywhere for a while.

"Uh..."

At that very second, Freddie walks through the fake door.

"Have I missed my cue or something?" He asks.

The director shakes his head, "No, but we have a nice little confession here."

I bow my head, "Look, we were practising lines and it was late and I just couldn't stop myself... I'm so sorry, Tatiana."

Everyone looks extremely confused.

"Uh, what?" Freddie fake chuckles, trying to brighten up the mood.

Tatiana, looking truly heartbroken, steps forward from behind the cameras, "Is this true, Freddie?"

I feel so guilty. But that secret was getting me all worked up. It is a good feeling to have it out into the open.

"I'm sorry, Tati. Yeah, it is..." Freddie admits.

I step in front of him though, "But I kissed him! Don't dump him for something I did!"

The redhead actually has the guts to push me out of the way, "Freddie, I can't date someone who would do that to me. I don't care who started it! We are over!" She storms out, "And so is this movie!"

The director, Devon, stands up, "And, umm, despite what my daughter just said, we are not ending this movie." We all breathe sighs of relief, "Now, get back to work! Scene 5! You are not going home until we have this scene nailed!"

I could definitely hear the anger in his voice.

I know I shouldn't have done what I did and I knew it was wrong right after I did it but kissing Freddie wasn't the biggest mistake I had ever made, it was letting him go in the first place.

...

"Sam, we need to talk now." I feel a warm hand placed on my shoulder.

I nod and turn around to see familiar brown eyes looking at me.

"I know why you did it." He tells me. I raise an eyebrow and wonder how he knows that, "You, umm, really put passion into that kiss."

"Yeahhhh..." I sigh, "And Tati had to be ready for this, considering we are supposed to be playing a couple in this movie. There are at least twenty kisses." My eyes widen, "Not that I've counted or anything because that would be insane."

"Oh, so I'm insane?" He asks me, while smirking, "By the way, there are actually twenty four kisses between our two characters."

I laugh at his precise comment, "You know everything, nub. But, umm, you're not upset that you were just dumped, are you?"

His smirk fades into a small smile, "I'm a little sad, but I think it was for the best anyway. She wasn't really my type to be honest..."

"Oh?" I tease, "So, what is your type? On a completely unrelated note."

"Isn't it obviously?" Freddie puts his arm around my shoulders, "Someone confusing. Someone who loves meat. Someone who never lets me pick the movie. Someone who loves to make me spend money on them, not that I mind of course. Someone who loves me. Someone who, even though they loves me, still makes fun of me, just to keep the tradition alive."

"Hmm, I know someone who is exactly like that." I comment sarcastically, "I can ask her if you want."

"I need to ask her out first."

"Well, I'm-I mean, she's waiting."

"Well, will she go out with me?"

"First, she has a few conditions." I say, trying to push my luck, "One, you buy her food whenever. Two, you make sure she doesn't have to watch a boring movie, although she will probably pick the movie anyway. Three, never say no to a kiss. And she think that's about it."

"Okay, I, Freddie Benson, promise to keep all of her rules." He laughs, reminding me of when I made him do this last time we started dating.

"Then she guesses she will think about it..." I start to jokily walk away.

"Has she thought about it yet?"

"She never had to think." I run up to him and go on my tippy toes so I can lean up to kiss him.

He's definitely gotten taller. And more muscular, not that I've noticed. Lie. I can't help but notice.

...

Finally, after an uncountable number of takes, we finish scene five.

It is pretty cool how it finally turns out...

Lilliana takes a deep breath and stands up, placing her hands in her pockets.

"Can you tell me why you were out until stupid o'clock last night!?" Lilliana' mum asks.

Lilliana shakes her head.

"I thought I could trust you with a later curfew. And don't you dare tell me you were out with that boy or I will ground you until you're ninety!"

Lilliana's eyes widen, "Ninety?" She whispers/yells.

"Nineeeeety. Well, what do you have to say?"

"I'm sorry..." She sighs, "And, no, I wasn't out with that boy. But I wish I was."

"Lies! All lies!" Her mother storms off upstairs.

Suddenly, the front door opens and Lilliana jumps at the sound of a familiar voice.

"Hey, Lil-"

"You can't be here!" She tells Nate, her body goes tense. But seconds later, she simply shrugs, "Oh, what the hell!" She yells before throwing herself at her boyfriend and giving him a kiss.

"Let me guess, your mum went crazy because you came home late?" He asks, pulling himself away from her.

"She thinks we actually went out last night. How dumb can she be?!"

"But we did go out last night."

"Not technically. The cinema isn't outside, it's inside. So we did stay in."

"Vampire Hideway is actually supposed to be a really good movie..."

"I wouldn't know since I didn't even get to watch it." She laughs, "And if it was that good, explain why the cinema was empty."

"I don't know. But I guess it was good the cinema was empty."

"True..."

Loud footsteps are heard on the stairs.

"You need to go." Lilliana says, pushing Nate out of the door, "Not before a kiss though."

...

I am walking back to my hotel room, Freddie wraps his jacket around me as we approach my room door.

"So, umm, I guess we have to say goodnight." I say dumbly, blurting out the first few sentence which come to my mind.

"Yeah, I guess so."

I hand him back his jacket, "And thanks. I'll remember to bring my sweater to filming with me tomorrow."

"Eh, I don't mind you borrowing mine." He shrugs, "Tonight has actually been good. Despite the fact I was dumped and that we had to stay three hours later than usual."

"Yeahhh... They were both sorta my fault-"

"No." He says firmly, "They weren't your fault at all."

"But I-"

"Let's just drop the subject." He suggests. I nod and smile lightly.

"So, umm, goodnight then." I say lamely.

"Night, Princess Puckett." Freddie chuckles.

"Night, Prince Nub."

I lean up to give him a quick kiss goodnight before dragging myself into my hotel room.

The room is dark and I can't be bothered turning the light on. I slam the door behind me and I make my way over to the tv, and turn on Girly Cow. The lack of light coming from the tv isn't a great help but I manage to climb into bed. I eventually give in and turn the light on.

After reading over the script for tomorrow, I turn the tv off and turn the light off. As I close my eyes, my phone beside me vibrates. I open my eyes and roll them at how ridiculously coincidental that is.

I open the message:

 _From Freddie 3_

 _Hey, uh, how can I sound less stupid? I sorta lost my room key and I can't get a new one till tomorrow. x_

I cry with laughter. When I finally recover, which is about two minutes later, I text him back...

 _To Freddie 3_

 _Ha ha. Silly, Prince Nub. Come to mine. x_

 **AN: Totally brilliant or totally horrible? I won't know if you don't review, lol. Reviews to me are like Sam and her ham. Ahahaha. My favourite part has got to be when Sam talks about herself in third person; I have got to say that that was a little confusing for me to write. Thank you for reading!**


	32. iAverage - Chapter 32

**AN = Hey! I'm back! Here is a oneshot, which I'm actually proud of, lol. This is just a meantime story though because I am going to be publishing another story very soon, hopefully! I'm still working on requests I was given months ago but that's okay; I'm living. Ish. This isn't really a Seddie story but it's one I would appreciate you guys to comment on and that. Criticism is welcome. Anyway, please enjoy!**

Average

Carly's POV

An average day for me would be...

I'd get out of bed by the sound of my alarm clock. Depending on whether Sam had slept over or not, I would be met by a pillow to my head for 'my stupid alarm waking her up'.

After a shower and getting ready, I'd go downstairs and start on breakfast. Bacon for Sam, oatmeal for Freddie, and cereal for me; it was the same every morning, apart from when the occasional one of us would have toast too.

Sam would either enter my apartment or come downstairs when the bacon is fully cooked. Somehow, she always knows when breakfast is ready even when she is at her house. And her food would be gone before I even get a chance to tell her breakfast is on the table.

About five minutes later, Freddie would come round and start to eat his breakfast. Again, it's like he knows exactly five minutes after breakfast is ready.

Then we would talk about the strangest of things until Sam and Freddie get into an argument. I try to break it up, which sometimes works, and they finally stop arguing just in time to go to school.

I would usually walk with them to school and Sam would complain that she's tired the second we walk out of the door.

Eventually, about twenty minutes later, we would arrive at school. Freddie would say goodbye to us before he runs off to homeroom. Sam then would tell me that she hasn't done a homework or something and she'd go chasing after Freddie so she could copy his.

Like I said, the same every morning.

In class, I would pay attention and be a good little student until I hear Sam getting a detention. I'd just shake my head and chuckle to myself, typical Sam.

When class ends, I would walk out and Freddie would either be waiting outside for us or wouldn't be too far behind us.

At lunch, Sam continuously complains about the slop they call school dinners as she tries to steal some of Freddie's lunch, which he gets really defensive about. And that would cause another argument. Lunch is definitely the worst time of day for me because that's the time I have to shout to stop an argument.

After school, I'd walk back with Freddie to the Bushwell. He would be talking about techy stuff, which I have no interest in, so occasionally I politely ask him to shut up. Sam sometimes walks back with us, depending on whether she has a detention or not. Rarely, I would walk back on my own because Freddie would be waiting for Sam to come out of detention.

At around five, I know my best friends would be at mine so we would talk about that week's iCarly. At six, I would probably start making dinner. Sam would be in the fridge, trying to magically make more food appear. Believe me, me and Freddie have tried to convince her for months that that won't ever work but she just won't listen to us.

Sam and Freddie would sit down to eat with me and Spencer, and we'd talk about our day at school. Every dinner time is the exact same script. Sam would say that Freddie is a nub. And Freddie would obviously disagree and that causes an argument. Spencer would talk about one of Socko's relatives before disappearing into his room. I would sit with my hands covering my ears, until I suggest we watch a movie.

Sam likes horror. Freddie likes comedy. I like romance. We would spend at least a good hour debating on which movie to watch. And after finally deciding, Sam would cover the popcorn with butter. I never eat the popcorn and Freddie dares to even touch it once it's swimming in butter.

Just before bed, I would do my homework. Freddie would probably go home. And Sam would already either be asleep at mine or at her house.

If I am tired, I would collapse into bed around ten and read for a while before drifting into dreamland.

Well, that used to be my average day.

...

 _One Year Later..._

In the morning, I would silence my alarm at around five due to the fact I am already sitting up, awake.

After having a long shower and getting ready, I would make breakfast. For myself, I would make pancakes. They would be covered in sugar and swimming in lemon juice.

Once I have eaten, I would wait a precise two minutes before leaving the apartment, checking the hallway is all clear first.

At school, I would enter the school by the back entrance. I'd usually hang out near the back doors for about five minutes, just to be safe. Then as I make my way over to my locker, I zip my jacket up and put up the hood.

In class, I would take a seat in the back, being careful not to bump into my former best friends, who are usually talking to each other near their desks. I wouldn't be able to concentrate on the teacher and my eyes would always look as Freddie passes Sam a note, which she blushes upon reading.

At lunch, I'd sit by myself in the cafeteria. Sam wouldn't be sat complaining about the school dinners because she'd be too busy being fed grapes by Freddie. She lives like a princess now. I would try draw my eyes away from the situation but it would just be too hard to ignore.

On my way home, I stick to the back roads, adding an extra ten minutes before I arrive home. Upon entering my apartment, I would slam the door and lock it.

Freddie's geometry textbook still sits on my coffee table and I keep meaning to give it back to him.

I would sit eating dinner alone as I read some fanfiction on my phone. I don't really mind sitting alone for dinner, I'm used to it now.

Around six, I would go outside for some fresh air. Not getting as far as the Bushwell car park, I would see Sam and Freddie kissing in the distance. It really makes me sick. I would pick up my pace and practically run into the smoothie shop. T-Bo would always ask me why I am ignoring Sam and Freddie but of course I wouldn't answer.

I run back home, Sam and Freddie still catching my eye. I think Marissa still doesn't accept the fact Freddie is with Sam. I carry on running until I get into my apartment and lock the door.

I would put old reruns on the tv while doing my homework. Since I don't do iCarly anymore, I have a lot more time for homework and other stuff which is important in my life.

Eventually, I would drag myself to bed and read until I fall asleep.

My life is definitely different now to how it was. And I really wish it's still the same...

 **AN = I can't help but wonder what happened in that year which made her day change so much. What do you guys think? Thanks for reading. Reviews to me is like Sam and her ham.**


	33. iLove - Chapter 33

**AN = Hey! I hope you enjoy this little story I wrote; it took me about thirty minutes to write. Not my favourite story, but quite cute at the end. (Sorry, spoiler alert!) Anyways, please read on...**

Love

No! This couldn't be happening! The world was ending! Sam had just received a text message from Freddie, claiming he still loved her! He better have been joking or he would be a dead Benson! She arose from her bed and looked over at her roommate. Cat was sleeping peacefully, only letting out a little scream once in a while. She stated her screams was her yawning but Sam knew different. A thought crossed her mind.

 _Maybe Freddie_ _really does still want to be together,_ she thought to herself, _And maybe I want to be with him..._

She again looked at her roommate. _I could maybe just wake her and ask to borrow some money to go back to Seattle_ , she thought, _Or maybe I could take some out of the babysitting earnings..._

The blonde was too tired to confront this situation now. She got back into bed and turned her phone off. Her tough girl personality was starting to fade away as she tossed and turned in her sleep.

Unaware of how much she was moving, she accidentally knocked the bedside lamp over. She didn't stir though. But her roommate was a different story. Cat jumped to her feet and grabbed the bat from beside her bed. She looked like a pink ninja, jumping and waving her arms around. When noticing the lamp, she then saw Sam. Her heart almost sank for her friend. The way Sam had scrunched her eyes up and was curled into a ball.

Cat perched down and slowly shook Sam's shoulder.

"Sam?" The blonde awoke very quickly as she wrestled Cat down to the ground.

"Oh it's you... Phew." She said, helping the red head up.

"What was that for?"

"I think I am in love..." Samantha whispered into Cat's ear.

"You what? With who? OMG! This is so exciting!"

"How is it exciting? It's worrying..."

"How?"

"I got a text from him saying he loves me, but the truth is I love him too."

"Aww... Sam!" Cat smiled, "Do you hang out a lot?"

"He's in Seattle!" She blurted out.

"Seattle, isn't that where Freddie lives?"

"...Maybe."

"You love Freddie!?" The roommate exclaimed, jumping up.

"Don't say it out loud!"

"This is great."

"I'm not following..."

"This is great!" She echoed, yelling even louder.

"It's not like I can go see him though..." Sam hinted, looking sad but inside she was so sure her plan was gonna work.

"Take some of our babysitting money. Go see him. Take the next flight out to Seattle, you could be there by this evening..."

"You wouldn't mind?"

"Go see him, Sam. Now!"

"You're the best!" The demon leaped up and gave Cat a little hug, "Thanks..."

"Any time." She replied, "And get his autograph. I have your's and lots of other celebrities in LA but please get his!"

"Sure will, kiddo..."

The airport was crowded. Busy people rushing backwards and forwards. Babies in pushchairs crying. Adults loading luggage or sipping coffee or doing whatever adults do at airports. Teenagers thinking it would be funny to mess around. All this reminded Sam about how much she hated people.

Sam wouldn't consider herself the most prepared of all people but she did have a change of clothes, her purse, and her phone.

Right on cue, her phone started to ring.

"Hey, Sam!"

"Oh my god! Carly?"

"Yeah, it's me!" She squealed.

"A new phone?"

"Yep! It is the latest pearphone, newest ones always come out first in Italy."

"Aww, I want one!" Sam joked.

"Hehe. So how are you?"

"Good. I'm at the airport right now."

"What are you doing there?" She asked quickly.

"Umm, Carly? Are you okay?"

"Yeah, yeah, good. See anyone familiar there?"

"Why?"

"Just curious... So no one?"

"Not that I see-"

"Good talk, bye!" She interrupted and quickly hung up the phone.

"What was that abou-" Her mouth dropped open before she had a chance to finish.

 _What is happening?_

 _My mind is playing tricks on me,_ she thought to herself, _Unbelievable. This isn't a dream, is it?_

She dropped her bags. She ran and ran and ran. The airport slowly started to clear. It wasn't a dream; it was actually happening!

"F-Freddie!" Sam yelled, jumping into his arms.

"Sam!"

"You weren't joking about that text message, were you?"

"Why would I ever joke about something like that?" He questioned, giving her a big hug.

"So... Are you saying you feel the same way?" Freddie asked. She nodded her head in response, still not letting go of him.

"I do..."

"So do I." He said. The two leaned in and kissed. It was a very passionate kiss. Neither of them wanted to break it, it was too delicate for either of them to ever let go of...

 _It was like one of those airport scenes where someone would come running in at the last minute to stop their lover from leaving._

 _Quite breathtaking and romantic._

 **AN = What do you think? Was it Seddie enough, or was it too much Seddie? Tell me what you think by reviewing quickly, it only takes a minute. Anyway, thanks for reading!**


	34. iThey Don't Know - Chapter 34

**AN = Hey! I'm back! I just want to announce that in December, 1st - 26th, I'm gonna be posting every day, hopefully! A new Christmas story every day! I am really excited because I don't think I have ever ever ever written a Christmas oneshot before. So, this chapter: I am obsessed with a few different songs and this one is called They Don't Know About Us by One Direction; although, I do listen to a cover of it. Anyway, please enjoy!**

 **I don't own iCarly or the song used in this fanfic. *Cries***

They Don't Know

The rain hit against the window. I shivered in the cold as I stepped onto the fire escape. I pulled my phone out from my pocket and sent Freddie a quick message.

Outside. x 2:39 am

Almost instantly, Freddie came to his bedroom window and opened it for me. I crawled through the open window and closed it silently behind me before drawing the curtains.

I looked at Freddie just as he yawned. Which made me yawn. I glared at him and he laughed.

"I hope I didn't wake you." I said sarcastically, taking a step towards him and crossing my arms over my chest.

"Yeah, I'm up at two am anyway." He chuckled, rolling his eyes.

"Is crazy home?" I asked, looking over my shoulder at his bedroom door.

He laughed again, "Unfortunately."

"Well, so what?" I dropped myself down onto his bed so I was lying on my back.

He laid down beside me on his side so he could look at me. The room was actually quite dark; I rolled over onto my side and turned the bedside lamp on then rolled over again so I was facing Freddie. He flinched at the light, which made me laugh hysterically.

I covered my mouth with my hand quickly, "I better shut up considering your mum is only in the other room."

"You don't need to shut up." He told me, draping his arm over my waist, "She's a heavy sleeper."

I nodded, "I remember you saying something about that a while ago."

We both went silent for a few minutes. It wasn't awkward, it was comfortable, just like many of our silences. We were just enjoying each others' company.

"But, umm..." I stopped to clear my throat, "We really should stop sneaking around."

"It's fun though." He chuckled, "But I do know what you mean. Carly caught me sneaking out of her apartment yesterday to come see you. I had to make up a lame excuse; I told her my mum needed to give me a tick bath."

"She still does that?"

"Nope, I grew out of it." I looked at him, knowingly, he sighed before continuing, "Fine, my mum only makes me have one a week now."

"And you say she's not crazy."

"Hey, I never said that."

I shook my head before sitting up and crawling under the duvet. Freddie got into bed beside me and I gave him a small smile.

"Just because your mum is home doesn't mean I'm not staying the night." I told him, "I'm tired and cold."

"I never said you couldn't stay the night. I told you that you're welcome any time. No matter what the time is."

I just smiled even more in response before snuggled up to Freddie. He wrapped his arm around me.

A few minutes later, I thought he was asleep since he hadn't spoken or anything so I closed my eyes to go to sleep myself.

"Sam?" He whispered, startling me slightly.

"Mmm?" I muttered in response.

"Why do people say we shouldn't be together?"

I sighed. I knew one of us would ask this question sooner or later. I always wanted to know the answer myself.

"I don't know." I sat myself up against the pillows, "I guess they think we're too young to be able to love someone."

"But we do love each other, right?"

"Of course, Freddie. But some people just don't get that."

...

In the morning, I opened my eyes reluctantly. I rolled over so I was facing Freddie. He was awake. He was laid with his hands behind his head and he was looking up at the ceiling.

"Morning." I said groggily.

"Morning, Sam." He smiled.

"What'cha doing?"

"Just thinking."

I groaned and hid my head under a pillow, "Ugh. It's too early for thinking."

I heard him chuckle, "You can go back to sleep if you want. I told my mum earlier that I was going to spend the day in my room today. I said I had homework to do. She has work all day anyway."

"Thanks." I uncovered my head and laid down on my back, just like Freddie was, with my hands behind my head and I stared at the ceiling.

An idea popped into my head and I just had to write it down.

"Hey, Freddie?" He looked at me and nodded, "Have you by any chance still got my guitar here?"

"Yeah. I was meaning to give it back to you a while ago; it's by my wardrobe."

I got up and grabbed my guitar, a notebook and a pen before sitting back down.

"I'm gonna make some breakfast. Do you want anything?" He asked me, getting up and making his side of the bed.

"Uh, can I have some bacon please?"

"Sure." Freddie pecked my forehead before leaving the room to make breakfast.

I began to strum on my guitar quietly, "People say we shouldn't be together. We're too young to know about forever."

I sighed before writing the lyrics down.

...

"Uh, Freddie?" I said softly from his bedroom doorway. He turned around on the sofa to look at me.

I walked into the living room with my guitar in my hands. He patted the seat next to him, gesturing me to sit down. I took his kind offer and sat down beside him.

"I, uh, wrote something for you."

He looked at me and smiled, "Wait, really?"

"Yeah, about what we were talking about yesterday."

He nodded as I began to play my guitar. I had put my heart and soul into my song and I really hoped he liked it...

 _People say we shouldn't be together,_

 _We're too young to know about forever,_

 _But I say they don't know what they're talking about._

 _'Cause this love is only getting stronger,_

 _So I don't wanna wait any longer,_

 _I just wanna tell the world that you're mine._

 _Oh._

 _They don't know about the things we do,_

 _They don't know about the "I love yous",_

 _But I bet you if they only knew,_

 _They would just be jealous of us,_

 _They don't know about the up all nights,_

 _They don't know I've waited all my life,_

 _Just to find a love that feels this right,_

 _Baby, they don't know about,_

 _They don't know about us._

 _Just one touch and I was a believer_

 _Every kiss it gets a little sweeter_

 _It's getting better,_

 _Keeps getting better all the time,_

 _They don't know about the things we do,_

 _They don't know about the "I love yous",_

 _But I bet you if they only knew,_

 _They would just be jealous of us,_

 _They don't know about the up all nights,_

 _They don't know I've waited all my life,_

 _Just to find a love that feels this right,_

 _Baby, they don't know about us._

 _They don't know how special you are,_

 _They don't know what you've done to my heart,_

 _They can say anything they want 'cause they don't know about us,_

 _They don't know what we do best, that's between me and you, our little secret._

 _But I wanna tell 'em,_

 _I wanna tell the world that you're mine,_

 _They don't know about the things we do,_

 _They don't know about the "I love yous",_

 _But I bet you if they only knew,_

 _They would just be jealous of us,_

 _They don't know about the up all nights,_

 _They don't know I've waited all my life,_

 _Just to find a love that feels this right,_

 _Baby, they don't know about,_

 _They don't know about the things we do,_

 _They don't know about the "I love yous",_

 _But I bet you if they only knew,_

 _They would just be jealous of us,_

 _They don't know about the up all nights,_

 _They don't know I've waited all my life,_

 _Just to find a love that feels this right,_

 _Baby they don't know about,_

 _They don't know about us._

I took a deep breath after finishing my song. I looked at him. His eyes were glued to me and he looked like he was going to cry.

"You-You just wrote that?" He asked after he recovered from his shock.

I simply nodded.

"Wow. Sam, that was amazing." We both smiled at each other.

He leaned in and our lips were inches apart.

"You're so worth sneaking around." He said to me before closing the gap between our lips.

I heard the door opening so I quickly pulled away and pushed him away from me. My guitar dropped off my lap and onto the floor.

"Sam? Freddie?"

Oh crab, we'd been caught...


	35. iFireworks - Christmas - Chapter 35

**AN = Happy 1st of December! This is actually one of the first Christmas fanfics I have ever written. Please review and tell me what you think if you have a minute, criticism most welcome. :) :) Okay, please enjoy!**

Fireworks

"Hola, chicas." Freddie greeted, walking into Carly's apartment. Sam rolls her eyes and carries on reading her magazine, trying to pretend that the boy didn't just walk in. While Carly looks up from pouring her special lemonade and smiles at her brunette friend.

"Hey, Freddie." She says, giving him a little wave, "Happy Christmas Eve!"

"Yeah, yeah, you too. was it okay if I hang over here for a bit? My mum was driving me crazy; she's still begging me to go to my auntie's house with her for Christmas."

Sam laughed, "So let me get this straight. Not only are you spending Christmas here but you also want to stay now? You do know this was my time to prepare myself to seeing your face, right?" She throws her magazine at Freddie.

"Sam." Carly said firmly, "Have some Christmas spirit. And, yeah, of course you can stay, Freddie."

"Thanks." He dropped himself onto the sofa, the furthest away from Sam as he could.

After a few minutes of silence, Carly had had enough so she walked over to her two friends. Her blonde friend was pretty much asleep and her brunette friend was sat watching the time on his watch.

"Ugh, can't you two be normal for once?" Carly yelled, removing Sam's legs from the sofa so she was able to sit down.

Sam waked up at the sudden movement, "What?"

"I asked why you guys can't just be normal."

"Why does everyone want me to be normal? Stop trying to change me!" She looked over at Freddie, "First my ex-boyfriend and now my best friend?"

"Uh, wait, what?" Carly asked, "I don't want you to change. I'm just sick of you both trying to forget the fact you dated."

"We said we'd go back to how we were." Freddie stated, standing up and walking to the computer monitor.

"Look, Sam. I didn't mean to upset you-"

"But you did." Sam muttered back.

"-I just don't want you being miserable."

"Hey." Freddie said from the other side of the room, "Would you two like to go see the fireworks tonight?"

Carly shaked her head, "Sorry, I promised Spencer that we'd have a movie night."

"Sam?"

"Uh, you mean like just the two of us?" The blonde swallowed hard.

"Yeah, umm... Unless you don't wanna come."

"One moment, Freddie." Carly pulled Sam up the stairs, much to Sam's disapproval.

"What?" Sam groaned.

"Why won't you just go with him? You told me you loved fireworks, so you get two things you love at once."

She took a moment to digest what her best friend had just said, "It's beca-Wait, two things I love? What's the other thin-Uh, are you saying I still love the dork!?"

"Well, you do, don't you?"

"Keep your voice down." She whispered, "I won't go to the fireworks for two reasons. One, I'm going alone with Freddie and it will feel like a date. And two, the last date I went on with him, we went to a fancy restaurant and he took me to see a fireworks display after. And, really, I don't want to replace some of my favourite memories of us."

That left Carly speechless. What could she say to that?

"Sam, I-I'm sorry I didn't know you felt that way. You didn't tell me about your last date so I didn't know about that either. And, uh, I'll tell Freddie you don't want to go if you want."

"But that's the thing, I want to go but I also don't."

...

"Oh, wow, Sam, you look amazing." Freddie said that evening as Carly and Sam came down the stairs.

Sam bit her lip and looked down at the ground, "Thanks, uh, but you know you don't have to say that anymore, right?"

"Yeah, umm, sorry."

There was another awkward silence before Carly pushed her friend towards Freddie.

"Well, you better get going." She smiled, "Have her back by one."

"Carly!" Sam laughed, taking her purse from Carly.

"Don't worry, we'll be back way before one." Freddie chuckled.

Carly managed to shoo her best friends out of the door in a record time of four minutes. She gave herself a highfive before dropping herself down onto the sofa.

"Spencer!" She shouted, "You wanna start the movie night?"

Her older brother ran out of his bedroom and into the lounge room in his pajamas, while holding a teddy bear.

Oh boy, what have I done? She asked herself.

...

Freddie knew it wasn't a date but he still couldn't help but drool over how good Sam looks. She was wearing a purple strapless dress with a hoodie and a pair of purple flat shoes. He couldn't help but wonder if she wanted it to be a date just as much as he did.

"So, uh, the first firework display starts at ten, the second was at eleven, and the last was at twelve." Freddie said, looking over at Sam.

She smiled, "Okay."

"And I heard there's an amazing restaurant just down the road. I mean, we could always go there to get dinner. Like, as friends... Just friends."

"Yeah... I guess we could do that."

"We're only like five minutes away now, so do you wanna eat before or after?"

"We might as well eat after the first display."

"Okay, whatever you want to do."

...

After a long evening, Sam and Freddie made their way back to the beach to watch the last display of fireworks. At this point, Sam was wearing Freddie's jacket, as well as her own hoodie, and Freddie had his arm around her, trying to keep her close and warm.

"You know, it's been a pretty great night." Sam chuckled, "I think this has been one of the best nights of my life."

"Now look who's being sappy." Freddie laughed.

The two sat down on a bench along the boardwalk and watched the waves for a moment. They were both wondering whether they should've classified the night as a date or if it was just two friends having a good time. They wouldn't know about the second one though because although they were best friends, they still argued and were at each others' throats all the time.

"Well, uh, thanks for a good night." Sam said, trying to hide the girly blush which had just creeped across her face.

"No problem. I'm just glad you had a good time." Freddie looked at her and smiled, "I mean, I've always thought for some weird reason that you don't like Christmas. Yeah, I know that it's crazy trying to do Christmas shopping and the stress of sending cards is unbearable. But there's always a little something about Christmas which makes it special."

"You're not wrong there; I guess I'm not the biggest fan of Christmas... But I don't really wanna talk about it."

"You don't have to. But just know that I'm always here whenever you want to talk."

"I'll never forget that, nub."

Everyone around them started to countdown to midnight. 10. 9. 8. 7. 6. 5. 4. 3.

"Sam." Freddie said, trying to catch her attention.

She turned to face him immediately, and just in time really because he pressed his lips to hers. She moved her arms to around his neck to pull him closer to her. The sound of fireworks started to get louder and louder. When the need of oxygen became too much, about twenty seconds later, they broke apart. He rested his forehead against hers.

"Merry Christmas, Sam."

"Merry Christmas to you too, Freddie."

 **AN = Ooh! Okay, next chapter is hopefully going to be a future fanfiction with their kids, but if you don't want a future fanfic, just tell me and I'll post a younger one. I have just had many ideas about their kids; if I do post a future, I will post a past or present one after so don't worry. :) :) I hope you have a great 1st of December and I'll be back tomorrow!**


	36. iWish - Christmas - Chapter 36

**AN = Happy 2nd December! YAY! Okay, so, I have a little confession. I was going to post a future fanfiction today with Sam and Freddie's kids, but I wanted to save it for tomorrow. Not many people read future so I thought to write a normal one, so this story takes place probably Senior Year. And for the purpose of this story, Carly never moved to Italy. This is part of my 26 days of Christmas oneshots.**

 **Warning: Quite a deep (and maybe sad) story ahead.**

Wish

 _Be careful what you wish for. x_

 _It's worth a try_ , Sam told herself late that night, _I mean, it could work, there's nothing saying it can't._

So she just closed her eyes and wished on the single star lingering in the sky.

She didn't wish for something like snow or for a lot of ham, which surprised her as well, but she wished for the one thing she wanted more than anything else...

...

"Hey hey." Sam greeted as she entered her best friend's apartment the following morning.

But no one was there.

"Anyone here?" She yelled up the stairs.

No response.

She just shrugged it off and headed for the fridge. It seemed like ham was almost calling her name. After gulping down a full ham in less than ten minutes, Sam grabbed a can of cola and started to go upstairs.

Just then, the apartment door opened and Freddie, wearing a Christmas hat, came in with his laptop under his arm and a dish of food in the other hand.

"Oh, hey, Sam." Freddie said, trying to resist the urge to smile.

"Sup, Freddie?" Sam chuckled, jumping down the stairs to take the food from the boy, "What's this stuff?"

"That's the turnip casserole my mum told me to bring over."

She immediately dropped the dish and wiped her hands on her jeans, "Ew, you could've warned me."

"It's actually quite nice." He laughed, putting his laptop down on the coffee table, "Where's Carly? I know Spencer's in Yakima for the holidays but Carly said she's staying here."

The reminder of what Sam wished for that night crossed her mind and she swallowed hard before looking back at Freddie.

"Have you tried calling her?" She asked.

"Yeah, five times but no answer. Is she not here?"

"Nope, I've been here a while now and I know Carly doesn't get up this late, especially on Christmas."

"That reminds me." He said before pulling something out of his pocket and handing it to Sam, "Merry Christmas!"

"Thanks, Freddie." She smiled, looking at the gift card, "Merry Christmas to you too."

"I have something else to give you but I'll give it to you when we all sit down at the tree to exchange presents later."

She nodded and gave him a quick hug, "I can't wait to eat all this ham."

Freddie was sure Sam wasn't just hugging him for the gift card, he knew there was something else. She was acting strange and even if she denied it, he knew something was bothering her. She was being nice to him, not that he was complaining or anything, but it seemed weird.

She pulled away from him and looked him in the eye, "I, uh, have something to tell you..."

"I need to tell you something more, Sam." Freddie stated, "But not here."

She nodded as he took her by the hand and led her out of the apartment and down the hall to his place. Sam froze before going in.

"Don't worry, she's not home." Freddie reassured her, leading Sam through the apartment and to the fire escape.

Oh, God, does he like me too? Sam asked herself as she sat down on the steps. Freddie sat down beside her and turned to face her.

"Look, Sam, I really... like you." He sighed, "And, well-"

"No, uh... Well, yeah, I like you too... But..." She took a deep breath before continuing, "I'm the reason Carly has disappeared for the day." She confessed the truth as hard as it was.

"What? No, I don't think you are. I mean, Carly wouldn't miss Christm-"

"She would if she had no choice."

"What are you talking about, Sam?" Freddie asked, exasperated.

"I-I wished upon a star last night. And I wished that Carly would disappear for the day..." Sam began to cry uncontrollably, "Because I just wanted to spend the day with you... And just you."

"I'm not sure whether to be honoured or disappointed... When, umm, do you think she'll be back?"

"M-Midnight probably. But I'm not so sure..."

"You did just wish for the day, right?"

Sam nodded silently and looked down at the ground.

"Hey, no, look at me." Freddie smiled the best he could as he put his hand under Sam's chin to get her to look at him, "I'm not mad, okay? We'll just move Christmas to tomorrow when Carly's here." He looked down at his watch then back at the blonde, "We have ten hours till midnight, so do you wanna spend the day together?"

"Uh, you sure? I mean, I'm not really that nice. I'm the one who wished our best friend would disappear for the day."

"So?" He chuckled, "I'm sorta happy because I got to tell you how I feel. I think I would've exploded if I had to keep it in any longer."

Sam laughed, "I'd hate it if you exploded..." She scooted closer to Freddie, "I'd hate it even more if we weren't together."

"Then it's good that I'm about to ask you to be my girlfriend, isn't it?"

"Of course I'll be your girlfriend, Freddie." She smiled.

"And I'm happy to see you smile again." He commented, placing an arm around her.

...

"Best movie ever!" Sam exclaimed later that day as the movie her and her boyfriend were watching finished.

"You didn't watch any of it though." Freddie laughed.

"Oh, you know what I mean." She said, giving him another quick kiss.

He checked the time on his pearphone before getting comfortable again.

"It's eleven." Freddie sighed, "Carly should be back in an hour."

"Well, uh, I'm not saying I should've wished for two days, but I don't want today to end..." Sam admitted, snuggling up to Freddie.

"It's okay, baby. We can spend days together again but we need to be nice to Carly about it. We need to try and not isolate her."

Sam felt herself slowly falling asleep so she got herself comfortable beside Freddie and just drifted off into a peaceful slumber. Freddie didn't mind at all; he quite liked her led there.

...

An hour later, Sam woke herself up all of a sudden and checked the time. It was one minute to midnight; she watched the clock as it turned midnight. She shook Freddie awake and showed him the time. They both sat themselves up and waited for Carly to arrive back.

Minutes past and no sign of Carly yet.

The couple looked at each other and Sam shed a few tears, which Freddie wiped away with his sleeve for her. Then, Sam saw a piece of paper being pushed under the door.

"What's that piece of paper?" Sam asked Freddie.

"I don't know." Freddie said, getting up to get the note.

He unfolded the paper and looked down at what was written. He shoved it away in his pocket before his girlfriend could see what it said.

"Well?" She questioned, standing up and stepping towards him.

"Nothing. It was nothing."

"You think you can lie to me and get away with it?" She quickly reached into his pocket and before Freddie could react, she grabbed the note and looked at the paper.

 _Be careful what you wish for. Merry Christmas, Sam and Freddie. x_

"Look, Sam." Freddie said softly as Sam began to cry again, "That's why I didn't want you to see it."

She buried her head away in Freddie's chest and he put his arms around her.

"It's okay, Sam. She isn't gone. It's probably just..." He couldn't finish his own sentence because he didn't know what to say.

He just let her cry into him. He wanted to stay strong for her but it became harder and harder, considering Carly was his best friend too.

The last words written on the note were still haunting her...

 _Merry Christmas, Sam and Freddie. x_

 **AN = Ooh! What did you think? Did you cry or did you laugh? Let me know what you think by reviewing, criticism most welcome. I'm accepting requests, although I'm still working on a few. I'd love to read some of your stories too; so recommend some of yours or maybe some of your favourites. I'll really appreciate it. :) :) See you all tomorrow!**


	37. iNativity - Christmas - Chapter 37

**AN = Happy 3rd December! YAY! Okay, so, this is a future fanfiction about Sam and Freddie's kids. Kallie is the oldest, then it's Nathan, then Liam, then Mia, and the youngest is Jennette. In later oneshots, there will be stories of when the kids are younger and older. Anyway, this story is up nine hours late because I was a little busy today. I'm not sure whether tomorrow's story is a future or past though. Okay, please enjoy!**

Nativity

"Get down here, Sam and Freddie!" Carly yelled up the stairs to her friends, "The Nativity starts in twenty minutes and we're late!"

"Fine." The blonde whined, dragging herself down the stairs while trying to straighten out her hair, "Hey, I look okay, yeah?"

"Yes, you definitely can't tell that you haven't slept in three weeks." Her husband told her, following her downstairs.

"Why does it matter anyway? Everybody knows you have five kids." Carly chuckled, grabbing her purse from the kitchen table.

"I know but this is the first time the school will see us this year." Freddie explained, "Wow, we really should've got involved with the school this year."

"You both look fine." She smiled, "And do I look okay? Considering I'm seven months along."

"Amazing, Carls." Sam went to the fridge and grabbed the squirty cream.

"Oh, no, not again." Carly took the cream from her best friend, "Last time, you almost blinded a six year old and you freaked out an old lady."

"They both deserved it! I couldn't hear my daughter's only line in the whole play over their noise!."

"The old lady was coughing and the kid was crying!"

"So what?"

"Uh, guys? We only have fifteen minutes to get there and get seated." Freddie pointed out, opening the apartment door, "Come on."

...

"I hope Jennette is gonna be okay with your mother." Sam said as she took her seat in the theatre, "If she wants to turn a vegetarian when she's older, I'm blaming you."

"She's only two, I doubt my mum can have that influence on her already." Freddie chuckled.

"Okay, I just saw Nathan, Mia, Liam, and Chelsea." Carly stated, sitting herself down the other side of Freddie, "Chelsea said the show is gonna start in a few minutes. And-Wait, didn't you say Kallie was gonna come?"

Freddie nodded, "She said she'd come but she had a class today; she was gonna miss it but it was changed to a compulsory class. So she's taking a plane here tomorrow."

"Oh, Carls, did we tell you about Elsie?" Sam questioned, "You know, the little girl we just adopted?"

"Yeah, I'm so excited to meet her! I think Mia will like having another girl in the house..." Carly replied, "Although, don't you think six kids is a little much?"

Sam glared at her best friend.

"I mean, you're thirty seven and you're going to have six kids. And I'm thirty seven and I only have two kids with one coming."

"Well, Elsie is going to be spending Christmas with us then she'll hopefully be moving in properly on the twenty eighth." Freddie said, taking a handful of popcorn from his wife. She quickly moved the popcorn out of his reach before giving him a death stare.

"Ooh, the show's starting!" Carly squealed as the curtains went up.

The scene was set with painted backgrounds of houses. There were kids dressed in sheets with painted beards on, running around the stage. There was chatter from everyone about the news of a newborn king before everyone broke out into a dance number.

The spotlight focused on Sam and Freddie's ten year old daughter, Mia, as she began to sing.

"At least they're showcasing her talents now." Sam whispered to Freddie.

"Yeah, and it only took you almost butter socking her teacher." He chuckled.

They watched as Mia ran across the stage crying. The audience gasped and everyone looked at each other, even the kids on the stage looked shocked; they were all debating on whether or not to continue the scene. The music faded out and Sam ran out of the theatre doors before her friends could even realise she was gone. Freddie followed her out swiftly upon noticing her departure.

"Wait for me!" Carly yelled, trying her best to run after the couple, "I am carrying a baby, you know!"

...

"Mia?" Sam said softly, entering her daughter's dressing room, "You okay?"

"No." She sobbed, grabbing her mother and hugging her tightly, "I-I was so damn nervous! What if I forgot my lines or something?"

"It can't be as bad as what the goat did to Carly-"

"Hey! We promised we'd never mention that again." Carly yelled, running into the room, "I'll tell her what happened at Louise's sleepover in the fourth grade-"

"Shay, don't you dare!"

"I don't want to go back out there..." Mia sighed.

"Mia, honey, you have been rehearsing for weeks and weeks now. You need to show people what you can do." Freddie put his arm around her, "You're going to be amazing, I promise."

She nodded, "Okay, but I want to go home straight away after because then no one will have the opportunity to tell me how rubbish I was..."

"Ugh, the only reason I agreed to come was for the big dinner party." Sam groaned.

Her husband nudged her in the side.

"I mean, I obviously came to see my daughter shine in the school nativity. Yes, that's the reason I came... I totally didn't just come for the food. Like, who does that?"

...

"Hey, Mia?" The little blonde turned around at the sound of her name, "You were amazing..."

"Kallie? I thought you couldn't make it."

Kallie chuckled, "You think I'd miss my little sister's nativity play?"

"Well, uh, I know how important college is for you and-"

"I don't care about college. It stopped me from being here to see little Jennette first walk and to hear her first words. And I'm not letting it get in the way of this too."

"I love you, sis." Mia muttered while pulling her sister into a tight hug.

"Kalls?" Sam smiled, walking over to her two daughters with Carly and Freddie.

"Oh, hey, mum." She greeted, giving her mum a hug too, "Hey, dad. Hey, Carly."

"I thought you couldn't make it."

"She came to see the show anyway." Mia laughed as Kallie put an arm around her.

"You really were amazing, Mia." Carly commented.

Kallie looked at her little sister and smiled, "I was late unfortunately because my plane was delayed but I came straight here; your teacher is looking after my suitcase backstage for me. I heard about your little slip up but that's okay. It doesn't compare to how bad what the goat did to Carly-"

"Can we just forget about that?" Carly tried to say seriously but she broke out into laughter before letting out a sudden yell.

"Carly, you okay?" Sam asked her best friend.

"Yeah, the baby just moved." She stated.

"Do you wanna stay over at our house tonight, Carls?" Freddie offered, "I know Brad is on that business meeting for a few days and we don't really want you trying to look after the kids, especially since you're seven months pregnant."

"Uh, yeah, thanks."

"I don't mind sleeping on the sofa. Carls, you can have my room." Kallie said.

"Oh, sweetie, you don't have to-"

"It's my choice, Auntie Carly."

"Okay, thanks, honey."

"And Chelsea and Lilianna can share my room." Mia squealed excitedly.

...

"Your mother tried to feed Jennette beans!" Sam shrieked at her husband, "And you say we can't tell her that we had that sleepover together when we were seventeen."

"I told you that that would give her a heart attack!"

"I know, but it would be good revenge for trying to feed my daughter the most disgusting food on the planet!"

Freddie sighed, "Don't over exaggerate, baby."

"The nativity was good tonight." Carly said, coming back into the family room with four mugs of hot chocolate.

"Yeah, it was good for a sixth grade show. I still don't get what happened in the nativity. How exactly could Jesus grow into a king if his mother was poor? And why was Mary chosen to be his mother? Was God his father or was Joseph?" Sam asked.

"Did you ever pay attention at Christmas time?" Freddie questioned.

"Nope. All I know is that everyone has a big meal like at Thanksgiving and we exchange presents."

"Mummy?" Mia came into the room, "I have a really important question."

"You're supposed to be in bed." Sam sighed.

"Are you angry?"

"Of course not, sweetie. What's your question?"

"What did the goat do to Carly?"

"Uh, I think it's time for bed, Mia." Her mother laughed, quickly taking Mia out of the room before Carly went mad again.

 **AN = (By the way, Chelsea and Lilianna are Carly and Brad's kids.) Did you like it? Was it Christmassy enough? Review to let me know what you think; criticism is most welcome. See you tomorrow!**


	38. iJanuary Third - Chapter 38

**AN = Okay, I am so so sorry! I mean it this time. I've been having a few personal issues and I've not been able to write due to my emotional state. But that's okay, I promise I'm fine now. I just finished writing this chapter; it took me around half an hour and it's 1709 words. I've been working on a new story and I really wanna post it soon. Anyway, this story isn't a Christmas one, unfortunately. So yeah, I hope you enjoy!**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own iCarly. As sad as that is.**

 **Warning: I'm pretty sure this chapter is Rated T. But yeah, I'm not too sure. It's also a little sad at some parts; I cried while writing most of it. Anyways, please enjoy!**

January Third

It was January 3rd when I met you. We were both at the playground and I called a nub before pushing you over. I have to say, I used to think that day was the worst day of my life but now I'm sure it was one of the best: because I met you.

It was January 3rd four years later when I met you again. I was at Carly's apartment and you knocked at the door, saying you're her new neighbour. I knew it was you immediately; but I didn't say anything because I wanted us to start afresh. But that was also the day you fell for Carly. Again, back then it was one of the worst days of my life but now it's also one of the best: because I found you again.

It was January 3rd four years later when we had our first kiss. I apologised and knew I had to make it up to you. So I did. I kissed you on the fire escape. Our fire escape. We both promised that we'd never speak of it again and I knew that was a promise I couldn't break. I went home and jumped up and down with excitement because I got to kiss you. One of the best days of my life: because I kissed you.

It was January 3rd a year later when you jumped in front of the taco truck for Carly. I was broken inside. I went home and cried for hours and hours until I got a call from Carly saying you were back at your apartment. After Carly visited you, I visited you. Do you remember when you asked me if I was okay and I just ran out and you tried to chase after me before realising you couldn't? I cried then too as soon as I was out of sight from you. The worst day of my life: because I lied to you.

It was January 3rd two years later when I kissed you at the school lock in. You froze and I ran. I couldn't face the truth. I ran to the nearest place I could think of: Troubled Waters. I was distraught and when I got there, I broke down crying. Even though it was late, they sent me to a therapist straight away. I told her about you, about your chocolate brown eyes, about your dorkiness, about how much I love you. One of the best and worst days of my life: because I told you how I feel about you.

It was January 3rd a year later when I got a job at the Pearstore. It was Senior Year and I just wanted to spend as much time with you as possible before we floated off our separate ways for college. You were such a jerk to me for no reason at all. When you got fired, I chased after you. I found you throwing pennies into the fountain, making wishes that would 'never come true' as you told me. I asked what the wishes were but you never told me. That night, I went home and cried because I knew in a few months, I'd be without you. One of the worst day of my life: because I lost you.

It was January 3rd a year later when you asked me out again. You came to LA. You travelled thousands of miles just for me. You kissed me and told me you'd never let me go again. You apologised for being a jerk to me last year. You even told me you loved me. One of the best days of my life: because I have you back.

It was January 3rd two years later when we, umm, you know, for the first time. (I still hate that word.) We were at our new apartment in LA, the day we moved in. And I told you how much I loved you. One of the best days of my life: because I know you really love me.

It was January 3rd one year later when you proposed to me. We went back to Seattle for Christmas and you asked me to meet you on the fire escape. You kissed me and went down on one knee. My heart stopped beating from the shock. I said yes and we kissed until we were breathless. One of the best days of my life: because I knew soon you'd be mine forever.

It was January 3rd a year later when we got married. You said I was the prettiest women in the universe. You promised to never hurt me. You promised you'd never let me go. You promised you'd always love me. I promised the same and told you how I've felt throughout the years. The best day of my life: because I finally have my happy ending with you.

It was January 3rd a year later when I told you I was pregnant with our first baby. You smiled and told me how much you loved me and our unborn baby. You said you'd stick by me and help me through it all. I nodded and said to make sure the fridge is never empty. It was also the day we moved into our new house, big enough to start a family. One of the best days in my life: because I was starting a family with you.

It was January 3rd four years later when I was in hospital giving birth to our second and third kids. Two baby girls. It was our anniversary and I already knew the babies were late but I didn't expect them to be born that day. You were at Spencer's apartment and I was at the Groovy Smoothie with Carly. Carly got me to the hospital as quickly as she could. But you didn't answer your phone and I was sure you were gonna miss your daughters being born. When you finally arrived, you apologised continuously and you took my hand. The birthing process took twenty six hours; I was in pain for twenty six hours! The twins were actually born on the fourth, not the third, thankfully, because the third has always been our special day. I screamed at you, saying I hated you and that I wasn't going to go through this again no matter what you said. But you calmed me down and kissed me and told me how brave I was to go through with this all. The doctor said I was lucky to have made it through all twenty six hours. Two of the best days of my life: because I went through them with you.

It was January 3rd three years later when I told you I was pregnant again. You laughed and thought I was joking, especially after last time. I told you I was being serious and you kissed me. Then when we got home that night, Carly gave us the photo album she made for us. It was full of pictures of the three of us. Pictures of just me. Pictures of just Carly. Pictures of just you. Pictures of you and Carly. Pictures of me and Carly. Pictures of me and you. Even a few pictures of our kids were in there too. One of the best days of my life: because I went back in time with you.

It was January 3rd a year later when we had our first actual fight. You screamed at me. I screamed at you. We both said we hated each other and that we regretted our marriage. You stormed out of the house and drove off. I cried myself to sleep that night. Carly was luckily looking after the kids that day. Really late that night, I heard your car pull up in the driveway. I thought it was just my imagination but I went downstairs anyway. You were stood in the doorway, holding a bouquet of flowers in one hand and a box of chocolates in the other. You apologised to me and I apologised to you. We cried in each other's arms that night. I went downstairs in the morning for a snack and you came too. We danced around the kitchen in the refrigerator light. I felt like a princess just like when I married you. I forgot about our fight and I was happy to be with you. The worst day of my life: because I almost lost you again.

It was January 3rd three years later when we did a little iCarly reunion webshow. There were more viewers than ever before. Carly announced that she was pregnant, which came as quite a shock. We let our kids guest star on the show and they all danced around like crazy during 'Random Dancing'. Carly gave me my remote after all these years and it still worked fine. You and me went on a date that night to celebrate our anniversary and it was one of the best nights of my life. One of the best days not just of my life but of your life too: because I know my love for you will never die.

It was January 3rd a year later when we decided to renew our wedding vowels. We both said the cheesiest stuff to one another. You kissed me and I kissed you back with just as much emotion. Our family and friends came to watch and we had a massive party afterwards. We ended up dancing around the kitchen again. One of the best days of my life: because I know you still love me too.

It's January 3rd, today, five years later and I'm spending it with you. We're cuddled together beneath the big tree at the end of our garden. I know it's not much but I'm who I'm with not where I am. The kids are with Carly for the day and how grateful I am. It's our fifteen year wedding anniversary. I don't regret any of those years and I tell you that. You say the same before pulling me into a kiss. Today is one of the best days of my life and do you wanna know why?

It's because I'm with you, Freddie.

 **AN = What did you think? Is it bad? Is it Seddie? Did you cry like I did? Please review and tell me what you think. I appreciate criticism too; it helps me improve and I need all the help I can get to get back into the mindset of writing again. Anyways, thanks for reading and I'll talk to you soon!**


	39. iMini Collection- Chapter 39

**AN = Happy Holidays! Okay, I know how much of a horrible person I am for not updating, but I really am sorry. I'm back though! YAY! And I have a new laptop and I finally get Wi-Fi in my room! YAY! Btw, have you guys heard the news about Nathan and London's baby? I was silently praying for her to be called Samantha or something like that, but I still think she's really cute. Congrats, Nathan and London! (If you ever read this...) And since I'm in a very good mood, I have decided to put together a group of stories in this chapter, instead of just one. They're all unrelated, but I think they go well together in this mini collection. Enjoy! x**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own-Wait, hold that thought... *answers phone* Hello? *starts to cry* No, it's okay. I understand. *hangs up* That was Dan, and he declined my offer. I guess I don't own iCarly. If I did, Seddie would have never broken up.**

Baby

Even though I'll never admit it, I secretly love it when Freddie calls me baby. He calls me a load of different names, but baby always stands out to me.

It makes me sound so girly and weak, but at the same time, it makes me feel protected and calm. The way Freddie says it gives me goose bumps each and every time.

He'd never dare say it in front of anyone else. Same as the name 'Princess', he only ever uses it when we're alone. I used to think he was mocking me when he first said it, but it sort of stuck with me and I found a likeness to it.

 _We were both just sitting on the fire escape one really cold yet peaceful night..._

 _"Wow, the sky really does look beautiful tonight," I admitted, mentally hitting myself for sounding so girly._

 _Freddie pulled me closer to him and I rested my head against his chest, listening to his heartbeat, "Not as beautiful as you are."_

 _"Sappy nub," I commented, rolling my eyes._

 _He knows that I don't really mean it when I insult him._

 _I began to calm slightly and I became more relaxed in Freddie's arms. Around everyone else, I always feel so pressured to be tough and to protect others. But when it's just me and him, I'm myself and he is the one protecting me. It's always been like that._  
 _"Sam?" Freddie whispered softly, checking whether I was still awake or not._

 _"Mmm?" I muttered, opening my eyes._

 _"Do you wanna go back inside?"_

 _I shook my head, "You're warm." Again, I mentally hit myself for sounding so stupid._

 _He chuckled, "Whatever you say, baby."_

 _I froze for a moment and looked up at him, "Baby?"_

 _"Yeah, umm, don't you like it? I mean... I-You-Sorry," He sighed._

 _"Hey, I like it. Don't worry," I told him, smiling weakly._

 _"Oh, well, okay then."_

And ever since then, he has called me it. I have no idea why he said it to begin with. He could've called me anything, like 'princess' or 'babe' or 'sweetie' or 'cuteness'. But he called me baby... and I'm so glad he did.

It's true, though. I am Freddie's baby. He protects me and looks after me. And yes, even _I_ need caring for sometimes...

 **(AN = I still think 'baby' is the cutest nickname ever when Sam and Freddie call each other it! x)**

* * *

Sudden

It was quite a rare sight when Freddie walked into the bedroom to see his wife sat on their bed, reading a fashion magazine.  
"Hey, baby," He smiled, leaning down to give her a quick kiss, "What'cha reading?"

"Some rubbish magazine Carly left over here a few days ago," Sam shrugged, patting the seat beside her, gesturing for him to sit down. "Wow, it's actually quite boring carrying a baby. I mean, I thought it'd be fun bossing people around to get me stuff but really, it takes a lot out of me."

He put an arm around her, "Don't worry, it will be over soon."

"You said that a week ago," She said, rolling her eyes, "You know, when the baby was actually due."

"Well, we have that doctors appointment on Wednesday to check that the baby's okay," Freddie reminded her.

She groaned, "Man, I'm never doing this again."

"Seriously? You said you wanted two kids."

"I know, but I never knew it was this hard..." She sighed, placing a hand on her stomach, "I hope this is worth it."

"Don't worry. It will be." He reassured her, smiling.

It wasn't long until Wednesday actually did come around and the two were sat in the doctor's office, waiting for the news on their baby.  
"Sorry for the wait, Mr and Mrs Benson," The doctor said, walking back into the room, "Now, the baby is doing fine. Nothing to worry about. And the new due date is in a few days, Saturday to be precise."

"Are you sure this time?" Sam asked nervously, running a hand through her hair, "I mean, you were wrong last time and I'm in pain, you know."

"Don't worry, it will all be worth it in the end," The doctor told her.

"Is that all guys actually say about the situation?" Sam muttered to herself, remembering Freddie saying that a few days ago.

Once the appointment was over, the couple made their way home. Freddie got Sam comfortable on the sofa and made sure she had enough food before sitting down himself.

"It feels weird thinking that there will be a little kid running around this place in a few days..." Sam admitted, putting her magazine down.

"I know, baby," Freddie agreed, "But it'll be nice having a kid."

"I still think they're gonna have your eyes," Sam said matter-of-factly.

"And I'm pretty sure it's a boy," Freddie told her.

"Nah, this baby is a girl."

"How would you know that? I mean, you didn't even let the doctor tell us the gender."

"I just have a feeling. I'm the one carrying them and all," Sam shrugged.

"Yeah, yeah," Freddie said, rolling his eyes, "You honestly think they're have my eyes though?"

"Of course. And they'll have my curly blonde hair."

"That would be pretty cute. If they really are a girl, she'll look just like you," He smiled, pulling his wife closer to him.

She just smiled back and leaned up to kiss him, trying to avoid the sudden pain in her stomach.  
When she couldn't take the pain anymore, she pulled away and realised what was happening, "Umm, Freddie?" She got to her feet, "I think it's time..."

 **(AN = Is it just me who thinks this would happen? I mean, come on. It just sounds so Seddie! x)**

* * *

Tree

No one knows about us. Well, apart from the tree at the end of my garden. When I was younger, I used to call it The Big Old Oak Tree. I guess it's just part of me now. It's such a beautiful tree. It has seen my tears, me growing up, my boyfriend.

I have always loved the tree.

A few weeks ago, I said to Freddie that I was going to arrange a date for us since he always does for me. He asked if I was sure and I just nodded and got to work planning. I organised a picnic under the tree, yes, the same tree that has grown up with me. I hung lanterns, which I made, from the branches. I tangled fairy lights in the leaves too. When it turned dark, we both cuddled under the tree with a blanket draped over our laps. I awoke in the morning, still under the tree. Freddie was still asleep next to me, and I just sat and cherished the moment.

No one, or should I say nothing, else knows about me and Freddie. I don't think they do anyway. People have their suspicions about us, but no one knows for sure.  
And I want to keep it that way for now...

 **(AN = Can you imagine Sam and Freddie secretly dating? I just think it would be really funny. x)**

* * *

Care

It was probably the most longest lesson in all of history. Sam sat for the entire lesson drawing. She drew the paws to the panther which just happened to be attacking Freddie; she was happily entertained with her doodling until the teacher came over to her. She took the empty seat beside Sam. Sam slammed her notebook shut and turned to look at the teacher.

"What's up, Miss?" Sam asked.

"Well, Samantha-I mean, Sam. Principal Franklin wanted me to talk to you about your home situation."

Sam let out a loud groan, "Ugh, Miss, I'm fine honestly. It was the best for me to move in with Freddie and his mother." And Freddie and I will be moving out together at the end of the year anyway."

"Sam, I get that you think it was good to move out now, but you're still balancing school too."

"Miss, just listen to me. I'm fine about my 'home situation'; I didn't like living at home anyway. And I practically lived at Freddie's place. I always kept some of my stuff there just in case I wanted to stay the night, which was like every night."

"Okay, but I just want you to know that we will always be here if you need to talk. We're here to take care of you."

Sam groaned again, "Miss, Freddie and Marissa are taking good care of me. I have food to eat now and I have a proper bed to sleep in and I'm surrounded by people who love and care about me; that's all I have ever wanted."  
The teacher smiled at Sam and nodded before walking away. What Sam had said was the pure truth. She only wanted somewhere she belonged and somewhere she was proud to call home. And the fact it was with Freddie was just an added extra. Yes, she admitted, her home situation wasn't exactly the best but she knew she was surrounded by the ones who cared about her the most.

 **(AN = Can you imagine Sam moving in with Freddie? Another idea which would be very amusing. I'm trying to decide on a new story idea and this could be it! x)**

* * *

"OMG! You're home, sis!" Melanie squealed, running to her twin sister as Sam walked through the door, Freddie following behind her.

"I know right." Sam smiled, hugging her sister, "It's nice to see rain again; Europe was so sunny, it actually scared me."

"Hey, Sam!" Carly exclaimed excitedly, rushing down the stairs to the others.

"Hey, Carls." Sam said before giving her best friend a hug.

"Sam, where do you want me to put these suitcases?" Freddie asked from the doorway, where he was carrying at least three cases.

"Uh, you can just dump them there for now." Sam stated, releasing herself from the hug and rushing to the fridge, "I hope there's ham in here."

"I bought one yesterday for you." Melanie laughed.

"She literally went to the store just to buy ham." Carly commented.

"I'm glad." Sam said with her mouth full of ham already.

"You know," Freddie said to Sam later that day, "I missed you."

"I missed you too." She smiled, planting a quick kiss on his lips.

"No, I mean I really missed you. You can ask Carly, I went round there everyday to ask when you were coming home."

"I was counting down the days till I saw you again." Sam crossed her arms over her chest.

"Well, I arranged five dates for us in advance while I was waiting for you to come home."

"I wore one of your sweatshirts, which I took from your wardrobe before I left, to bed every night."

"I cooked bacon everyday, just like I usually do to wake you up in the mornings, while you were gone."

"I-Wait, are we arguing about who missed each other more?" Sam chuckled.

"Uh, I guess we are." Freddie agreed.

"And Carly said that eventually we'd run out of stuff to argue about."

"That'll never happen."

"That's exactly what I said to her."

"At least you're back now." Freddie smiled, placing an arm around her shoulders.

"Yep, I'm glad to be back. Really, I am."

"So am I." Freddie said before giving Sam a kiss.

 **(AN = That just sounds so much like an argument Sam and Freddie would actually have! Haha, typical Seddie. x)**

* * *

Difference

 _There are lots of differences between myself and Carly. For example: we both have different hair colours. Although, appearance isn't what matters, according to Freddie. I asked him yesterday, "What do me and Carly have in common?"_  
 _And he said, "You both like... umm..."_

 _I knew he couldn't answer, so that made me think about what the differences between us are. Well, apart from appearance that is..._

 _1\. I like ham and Carly likes apples. Big difference there then._  
 _2\. I love Freddie and Carly only likes him 'as a friend'. I don't really think any explanation is necessary._  
 _3\. Carly loves shopping but I hate shopping. I just don't get the point in it. Why do girls spend hours in the shopping mall? They're wasting their lives away!_  
 _4\. I live with my mum while Carly lives with her brother. Again, I don't need to explain that._

 _Okay, wait, what am I even doing anymore? I will be here all night trying to list all of our differences. Same as if I tried to list the differences between Melanie and I._  
 _You know what? If I wanted to waste my life away, I would've gone to the mall with Carly for the afternoon, like she begged me to for an hour earlier._

"Freddie!" I yell, "Why am I doing this lame writing thing!?"

"It's your biology homework." Freddie chuckles.

"Oh yeah. My bad." _(Sorry, Biology Teacher.)_

 _Well, to conclude, (does that sound good enough?) there are lots of differences between two people, and they're not all to do with appearance. Many differences aren't even noticeable, yet they affect our everyday life differently to the other person. No two people are the same. Like me and my twin sister, Melanie, we may look the same but that doesn't mean we are the same._  
 _The end._

"Freddie, I've done my homework." I yell.

"Sam, I'm sat beside you. No need to yell." Freddie sighs.

"Well at least I've finished my homework. I bet you haven't even started yours." I smirk.

"Actually, I gave my homework in early."

"Such a teacher's pet." I laugh before giving him a quick kiss.

 **(AN = Okay. I guess it's over for now. I have a oneshot to publish soon, and it's basically me throwing a load of shade at Carly. Now you're probably asking yourself why? Yes? Well, because after watching iGoodbye again, I realised it was all Carly's fault that Seddie didn't get back together! Sam went up to the studio to talk to Freddie alone about getting back together and then she saw Carly kissing Freddie, so she ran away to LA because she thought she didn't have anyone left in Seattle. I'm annoyed at Carly, can you tell? Anyway, thank you for reading and please check back soon for more stories. Bye! x)**


	40. iMarry - Chapter 40

**AN = Happy New Year! Sorry it's late, but at least I said it, lol. Anyway, this story is similar to others I've read and I really wanted to do one too. It took literally forever! But I finished. YAY! So, please enjoy! x**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own iCarly, or the song 'Speak Now' by Taylor Swift.**

Marry

 _I am not the kind of girl, who should be rudely bargin' in on a white veil occasion. But you are not the kind of boy, who should be marryin' the wrong girl._

As I entered the church, I couldn't help but stop and look around. It was somewhere I had dreamed of getting married as a kid, even a teen. I remembered back when Freddie and I were dating, I was fantasizing about my dream wedding one evening while we were sat talking on the fire escape, he said he might just have to make that happen for me. But then I knew it would never happen when he announced his engagement to Carly.

"Hey, Sam," I heard someone hiss. I looked around, raising an eyebrow. "Sam, over here!"

I rolled my eyes as I turned around and realised who was trying to get my attention. It was Gibby. Even after eight years, I could still recognise him.

I could still recognise pretty much everyone actually. I took a peek through the big doors and looked at the all the guests. I saw a lot of people I used to go to school with, I recognised a few members of Freddie's family (mainly because he forced me to go with him to a family reunion back when we were dating), some of Carly's family members, and a few people who I had never seen before.

"Hey, Gibby," I chuckled, turning back to the mermaid-like boy. "Why'd you be like that? Couldn't you have just come up to me like a normal person?"

"Yes, but-Oh, chiz. Come quick," he grabbed my arm and pulled me down the hall, obviously not feeling the need to explain what was going on and why he sounded so rushed and anxious.

He led me into a room and swiftly closed the door behind us. I watched as the door closed and turned back around to see that it wasn't just us in the room.

"Spencer!" I smiled, giving the man-child a quick hug. I then turned to hug Brad. "Hey." Shane, Mrs Benson, Tasha and Wendy were also in the room.

"Did you get caught?" Spencer asked Gibby, ignoring my happy greeting.

"No, I don't think so," Gibby said, shaking his head.

"Okay, what the hell is going on?" I demanded, crossing my arms over my chest.

"Carly thought it was necessary to hire bodyguards," Mrs Benson explained. "And we have to make sure you stay hidden until you object."

"Object?" I asked.

Okay, I was beyond confused. I received the wedding invite from Carly! Why would she hire bodyguards if she wanted me to be there? And why on earth would I object to this marriage? Freddie had loved Carly for as long as I could remember, why would I ruin that for them?

"Yes," Brad said softly in an attempt to calm me down since I was getting awfully flustered. "Sam, you're the only one who can do this."

"But why would I ruin this for them?"

"Because you still love Freddie!" Wendy blurted out.

My eyes widened. "How do you know that?!"

"We all know that," Shane pointed out, sighing. "Why do you think we're all here?"

"Oh, I dunno, to see your friends' wedding?" I said matter-of-factly. I turned to Mrs Benson. "And if that was true, why would you be here? You hated me and Freddie dating."

"I know I did," she sighed. "I'm sorry, okay? But I approve of you and my little boy more than her and my little boy."

"Thank you," I smiled. "That means a lot to me." She smiled back and patted me once on the shoulder.

"You can do it," she whispered encouragingly.

 _I sneak in and see your friends, and her snotty little family, all dressed in pastel. And she is yelling at a bridesmaid, somewhere back inside a room, wearing a gown shaped like a pastry. This is surely not what you thought it would be._

"Who's that yelling?" I frowned, looking at the wall beside me. Everything in the room was practically shaking and we could all hear yelling coming from the room next door.

"Carly, probably," Spencer said, swallowing hard.

I shook my head and turned back to everyone. "So what exactly am I supposed to say? What do I do?"

"That's down to you, Sam," Wendy told me.

I groaned. "That requires effort." I seriously hadn't changed at all since high school.

"Do you want to be with Freddie or not?"

"Fine," I said, my expression softening. "It's for Freddie after all."

I began to run lines in my head. I had to say something along the lines of 'I've always loved Freddie'. But my past thoughts intruded into my brain.

"But why would Carly hire bodyguards if she was the one who invited me?" I questioned, snapping out of my thoughts.

"Ah, about that..." Tasha said, looking anywhere but at me.

"You see..." Spencer paused, nudging Gibby on the side for him to continue.

"We were the ones who sent you that wedding invite," Brad admitted, rolling his eyes at everyone else' attempt of trying to keep that information from me.

"Dang, you guys really did want me here, didn't you?" I said, fanning myself with my hand. I was getting all hot and flustered again. "I still don't know what to say though..."

Suddenly, startling me completely, a loud bell rang throughout the church. The others got up and headed for the door.

"Sorry, Sam," Spencer apologised, opening the door and leaving me in the middle of the room confused. "That means the wedding is about to start. Come on, we better get you somewhere else before we're all caught."

I followed them all and they led me into another room, which I was sure was behind the curtains from the altar. We all exchanged goodbyes and good lucks before they left me alone.

I couldn't concentrate properly. I had arrived at the wedding, thinking I was actually wanted there by the bride and groom, but obviously not. Everything about today had changed within, like, ten minutes.

 _I lose myself in a daydream, where I stand and say, "Don't say yes, run away now. I'll meet you when you're out of the church at the back door. Don't wait or say a single vow, you need to hear me out and they said, speak now."_

If I said what I actually wanted to say, I'd probably get severely hurt by those pesky bodyguards. And I couldn't just admit my undying love to Freddie in front of everyone! That would be so embarrassing. But as I said before, it was for Freddie. This was all for Freddie... and well, kind of for me too.

What would Carly's reaction be if she saw me there? What would she do to me? How would Freddie react? Would he tell the preacher to carry on the ceremony and ignore me? What was going to happen after this? I had already lost both my best friends!

 _Fond gestures are exchanged, and the organ starts to play a song that sounds like a death march. And I am hiding in the curtains. It seems I was uninvited by your lovely bride-to-be, she floats down the aisle like a pageant queen. But I know you wish it was me, you wish it was me, don't you?_

I peaked my head out of the curtains and just in time really because the organ had just begun to play. It didn't sound like a wedding song though, it sounded much like a death march at a funeral.

And that was when Carly began walking down the aisle. She looked stunning, no wonder Freddie wanted to marry her. Even though her wedding gown looked kind of like a pasty. And I wondered why her walk was so familiar; it just so happened to be the same walk I would have done during a pageant when I was younger.

Freddie did wish it was me he was marrying, right?

If the others thought I was going to interrupt the wedding from back here, they had another thing coming. I could see bodyguards stood at the back of the church and I knew I was safe to go back to the main doors. I ran all the way around the church and to the doors the bride had just walked through, hearing the preacher's speech echoing down the halls.

 _I hear the preacher say, "Speak now or forever hold your peace," There's a silence, there's my last chance. I stand up with shaking hands. All eyes on me, horrified looks from everyone in the room, but I'm only lookin' at you..._

"Speak now or forever hold your peace," the preacher announced. I heard him as clear as day since the whole place went dead silent.  
Shaking and absolutely terrified, I pushed open the doors with such force that I was guaranteed there were going to fall off their hinges.  
"I object," I yelled, the terror in my voice echoing.

Horrified looks from practically everyone was throwing me off slightly, but I had to stay brave. I looked over at Spencer and Gibby, who gave me encouraging nods.

I stormed down the aisle. "You can't marry her, Freddie!"

"And why would that be?" the preacher asked me.

"Because-Because I still love him!" The room was filled with loud gasps and a few cheers. "And-And her love for him doesn't even compare to how much I love him!"

"Sam," Freddie sighed, stepping down from the altar and towards me. "What are you doing here?"

"I'm getting you back," I shrugged, my face softening. "I, uh, thought that was kind of obvious."

"You want me back?" he asked. "And you thought this was the right time to do it?"

"Yeah, well, I couldn't really have a chance of getting you back after today, could I? Plus, you wouldn't be able to buy me food if I came after today."

"And why would that be?"

"Because you'd be literally bankrupt after your divorce," I said exasperatedly. "Look, I get if you wanna marry Carly. I mean, she's funny, smart, beautiful, normal. All the things I'm not-"

"Never say that," Freddie said firmly, his tone sorta scaring me. "You are all those things?"

"Even normal?" I questioned. "I thought we got that straight nine years ago in an elevator. I'm not normal, Freddie, and that was the whole reason we broke up."

"Yeah, but then we got back together," Freddie pointed out. "I wouldn't care whether you were normal or not. And I sorta miss screaming and fighting and kissing in the rain."

"You do know that's from a song, right?" I laughed.

He chuckled. "Yep, and so was what you told me years ago. You told me forever and always."

"I sorta remember that."

"Well," he said, turning to look at Carly then back at me. "What are we gonna do about this?"

"Isn't it obvious!?" Carly snapped, storming towards us. "Freddie's marrying me! He proposed to me and he loves me! We didn't even invite you, Sam Puckett!" she spat.

"We sorta did," Freddie said, shocking us all.

"Wait, no, I thought you guys invited me," I said, turning around to look at Mrs Benson, Shane, Brad, Wendy, Tasha, Gibby and Spencer.

"And who do you think told them to invite you?" Freddie smirked.

"You got me here?"

"And you used me?!" Carly screamed, slapping Freddie hard in the chest before rushing out of the church doors. "I'm going! Well done, Sam Puckett! You've ruined my life once again!"

Freddie winced from the pain. "So what do we do now?"

"This may be a crazy idea," Spencer said, standing up and joining us. "But I'm full of crazy ideas. And, um, why don't you two get married?"

"You what now?" I asked, raising an eyebrow. "I haven't seen him in, like, eight years!"

"Seven years, five months and twenty-one days, actually," Freddie corrected.

"You nub," I insulted him playfully, rolling my eyes.

"You two are perfect together," Brad stated, also standing up. "Spencer's idea might seem crazy, but you two really should get married."

Freddie took hold of my hands. "Princess Puckett? Will you do me the honour of becoming my wife?"

I swore I was tearing up. All I could see was water.

"You have to ask me the right way, Benson," I laughed, pushing him down to the ground so he was on one knee. "And, yes, I will marry you!"  
He leapt up and pulled me into his arms, giving me a long and passionate kiss. I quickly reciprocated and wrapped my arms around his neck.  
We were in our own little universe, and I was practically oblivious to all the cheers coming from everyone gathered.

I pulled away, resting my forehead against his. "You ready?"

"Are you?" he asked softly.

"I think I am," I smiled.

 _"Don't say yes, run away now. I'll meet you when you're out of the church at the back door. Don't wait or say a single vow, you need to hear me out and they said, speak now."_

Then, unexpectedly, he picked me up and into his arms. My arms wrapped around his neck again and I rested against his chest. Man, he had gotten so much more muscular in eight years. He carried me bridal style out of the church, our close friends following behind.  
"Thank you," I whispered, leaning up to kiss him.

 _And you say, "Let's run away now, I'll meet you when I'm out of my tux at the back door. Oh, baby, I didn't say my vow, so glad you were around when they said, "Speak now"_

I was so glad I was around when they said 'Speak Now'...

*Six Months Later*

"Do you, Samantha Joy Puckett, take Fredward Benson to be your lawfully wedded husband?" the preacher asked.

I took a deep breath before saying, "I do."

"And do you, Fredward Benson, take Samantha Joy Puckett to be your lawfully wedded wife?"

"I do," Freddie smiled, giving me a small smile.

"In the power invested in me, I now announce you, husband and wife," the preacher said. "You may kiss the bride."

Freddie leaned towards me and pulled me into a kiss. I smiled into it but quickly had to pull away before it got too heated. I laughed and so did he.

"You look beautiful," he told me softly.

"Thanks," I blushed. "You don't look too bad yourself."

He chuckled. "So is this the dream wedding you told me about when we were seventeen?" I raised an eyebrow at him but it was all explained when he pulled out a piece of paper from his pocket. It was the description I had written all those years ago about my dream wedding.

"You really managed to find that after all these years?" I smirked as he began to lead me to where the reception was being held.

"I never lost it," he said simply. "So I take it you like it?"

"I don't like it. I love it," I smiled. "And hey, even if you didn't follow that description, it would still be my dream wedding. Because I'm marrying you, Freddie."

 **AN = You like? You hate? Reviews to me are like Sam and her ham! By the way, I love ham too! x**


	41. iRuined - Chapter 41

**AN = Hey! So this is the prequel to Chapter 40 Marry. Shout out to Seddie4thewin, they suggested to do this and gave me some questions to answer in there. They also wrote the first ever fanfiction I ever read, iGo Home, I highly recommend it. (By the way, yesterday, I read a really sad story called iLove My Little Sister on this website and it's sorta a Seddie fanfic. It was so good! I recommend that too.) x**

 **Warning: This story is probably rated T. (Spoiler alert: someone was about to commit suicide.) Man, how dark...**

 **Disclaimer: If I owned iCarly, Seddie would've never broken up...and for the slow ones, I DO NOT own iCarly. Or the song 'Invisible' by Taylor swift.**

Ruined

 _She can't see the way your eyes light up when you smile..._

I knew it was coming. Why was I not ready for it?

Presently, I took a deep breath and nodded my head, telling them that I had heard them. He couldn't marry her. Did he not love me anymore? Did our words in the elevator years ago not mean anything to him? What did she have that I didn't?  
Wait, I could answer that last question. She had a future. She was going to live a happy life, unlike I was. She didn't care how much I was hurting inside.  
I couldn't just blame her though; he was the one who proposed.  
She'd never see the way his eyes lit up when he smiled.

"Wow, um, I'm so happy for you guys," I smiled the best I could before getting up. "I'd love to celebrate with you guys, but I have to call Cat quickly. I'll be back in a moment," I was lying of course.

I closed the door behind me then leaned up against it, trying to stop the tears from falling. He was never going to ever want me back, was he? Why did he propose to her? And why did she say yes? Last time I checked, she didn't even love him!  
My feet led me to the only place I felt safe to express my feelings: the fire escape. I thought it would stop my tears, but honestly, it made it worse. As I climbed out the window and onto the fire escape, I wished Freddie was there with me and none of this mess had ever happened.  
I looked over at the city beneath me. And I couldn't lie, I was awfully tempted to jump off. I didn't want to be there anymore if I had nothing.  
I had nothing to live for. Cat would be moving away in a few months to New York to attend a fancy singing school and Freddie was marrying his dream girl, Carly. I didn't have many people because I never thought I ever needed people. I had nothing anymore.

But the only thing stopping me from jumping was when I closed my eyes, about to jump, and Freddie was imprinted in my memory. He was all I could see. He was wearing a simple striped blue and grey shirt with black jeans with converse sneakers. On his face was the lopsided grin he was famous for, while his chocolate, brown, warm eyes were hurt. They looked betrayed and hurt, as though he knew what I was about to do.  
I couldn't do it. He'd think that it was because of him if he ever found out that I jumped off and ended my life. I couldn't leave him feeling guilty. I loved him too much to just give up.

I backed away from the edge and sat myself down on the steps where Freddie had sat the first time we kissed 'just to get it over with'. That was our lame excuse. Although, I'd admit that I was quite glad I had my first kiss with him and not some absolute jerk-face.

"Sam?" I turned around reluctantly at the awfully familiar voice. It was obviously Freddie, probably wondering why I was sat outside in the freezing cold.

"Oh, hey," I said, standing up. "I was just, um, having a minute. Yeah, that's right, just having a minute."

He smiled. "Mind if I join you?"

"Shouldn't you be celebrating with your fiancée?" I asked bitterly, trying to hold my anger and upset. I quickly wiped my face free of any tears.

I was livid, not exactly with him but kind of. He didn't know how much I loved him. He didn't know how much I had given up just to come back to Seattle.

A few weeks ago, I got a letter from an elementary school in LA. They said they had accepted my application for me to teach dance workshops for students in the fall. I applied a couple of months ago but I never imagined I'd actually get it. Apparently, my experience with children came in handy, same as my dance experience and pageant work. But I'd turned them down. I wanted to move back to Seattle for good. Cat had even said she wanted me to come to New York with her. I turned down two different things just to go back home, mainly to see Freddie. I thought that now I was in the same state, we could maybe have another go at 'us'. But obviously not.

I had turned down two life-changing experiences just to come back from nothing. If I knew about this in advance, I would've stayed in LA or went with Cat to New York. I had turned down two new lives for them.

 _She'll never notice how you stop and stare whenever she walks by..._

When Freddie and I were dating when we were seventeen, five years ago, there were some nights when we would just stay up and talk, maybe kiss occasionally. We'd talk about the most random things, we had no intention of our conversations to be memorable. But I still remembered pretty much every word of every conversation we ever had. I thought ahead and took the time to recite and remember our conversations to cherish the moments I was happy, in case we broke up like we had. Then I'd remember the time in my life I was ever happy.  
Freddie used to smile upon noticing my presence. He'd stop and stare as I walked by him. His eyes would light up when he smiled. I remembered every little detail on his face, from his rosy-red cheeks to the freckle below his left ear.

"She was gonna get an early night," Freddie said, snapping me back into reality. "I told her I'd be there in a minute. I wanted to come talk to you and make sure you're okay."

No, Freddie, of course, I'm not okay! You're marrying my best friend! Why would I be okay about that? I was just close to ending my life because of you!  
I nodded. "Seriously, I'm fine," I sighed, turning to leave. "I have to go for the night. I've got to get some of my stuff before I go back to LA."

"You know I'm here if you ever need to talk, right?" he called after me as I began to walk towards the elevator.

"I know," I called back, not even bothering to turn around to look at him.

I ran all the way home, kicking leaves out the way as I ran. I couldn't be around anyone at that precise moment. I needed to go home and cry into my pillow.  
I knew Carly had been the girl for Freddie for years. Even while myself and Freddie dated, I knew it wouldn't last. And I was, of course, right. After we dated, he went right back to running after Carly, asking her if it was too late for her to love him. Then when Carly went to Italy and I ran off to LA, Freddie went after me and tried to bring me home. I was stubborn though and refused to leave since I had nothing holding me to Seattle anymore.

And when I arrived at Carly's earlier, Carly smiled and told me she had something to tell me that she couldn't over webcam. She told me she and Freddie had been dating and that that night was their three year anniversary. Funny that, actually, considering that night had been three years since Freddie had gone back to Seattle after the incident with the fish. Which meant as soon as he got home, he asked her out and she said yes.

It killed me inside that they were now engaged.

Once I arrived at my former house, at last, I wasn't surprised that I wasn't greeted by my 'mother', if I could even call her that. She was probably still out or something. I did tell her I was gonna be home for a few days so it wouldn't have been a complete shock when she got home that night. I entered my bedroom and realised everything was exactly where I had left it.

Sighing, I opened my closet and saw my old school bag placed on the hardwood bottom. I grabbed it and threw it onto my bed before rifling through it. There was a load of old textbooks and exercise books instead, along with a few scraps of paper. I asked myself why I'd decided to keep those pieces of paper, but it all came clear when I read the writing on them...

 _Hey, Frednub. x_  
 _Sam, why are you passing me notes during class? Miss Briggs will kill us if she finds out._  
 _Calm down, lover boy. I was only gonna ask if you wanted to go to the Groovy Smoothie after school with me. T-Bo has new bacon and ham flavoured smoothies that I NEED to try. x_  
 _Okay then, I'll meet you at your locker after school. And by the way, we could then go back to my apartment because my mum is working the late shift._  
 _Hmm, I like the way you think, Benson. x_

My last comment just sounded so much like me. I remembered back when we were dating, I'd make really insulting comments when we were around other people but Freddie knew I didn't mean it. I was always sweeter to him when we were in private.

I grabbed another piece of paper. This one was a really funny note I got from Freddie one day stuck in my locker randomly...

 _You remember what I told you last night about not ever telling my mum we had that sleepover at your house last week? Because she somehow knows and is making me take four tick baths after school! Thanks, Puckett._

That note always cracked me up. I loved telling his mother on him for stuff because it was literally the funniest thing ever. I remembered I told her Freddie and I made out at school in front of my locker every morning, her reaction was priceless. She blew up and literally fainted, it took her a whole twenty minutes to regain consciousness.

I couldn't read anymore though, it hurt too much. I shook my head before putting the notes back into my bag and pushing my bag off the bed and onto the floor.  
I got an early night that night. I cried myself to sleep and made my pillow all wet and soggy.

 _And you can't see me wantin' you the way you want her, but you are everything to me..._

The next morning, I awoke crying again. I was surprised I hadn't run out of tears yet. Man, I was crying as if Freddie was dead or something. If I ever lost him, I mean like if he died (because technically I had lost him to Carly), I would never forgive myself. I wouldn't be at his funeral because I'd be trying to find the person who killed him or made him end it all.

He was my everything. He didn't know I wanted him more than she'd ever want him. He didn't know I'd give up ham just to be with him. He had no clue how much I wanted him. Correction needed him.

"Freddie," I sobbed. "What have you done to me?"

How did he still have such a hold on me? And why was I still asking questions that I'd never get any answers to?

"Why her?" I whispered to myself. "Why did he have to love her?"

He'd always wanted her, and who was I to get in the way of that? Even when we dated, I had my suspicions that he still loved Carly, even though he insisted that he didn't. Did our words to each other in that elevator all those years ago mean nothing to him?

 _Knock. Knock. Knock._

I groaned before forcing myself to get out of the bed. The quiet knocks turned into loud hammering at the door.  
"I'm coming, geez!" I yelled, practically begging for them to stop that awful banging noise.

Thinking it was just my mum's man of the week or something, I opened the door and definitely didn't expect to see my best friend stood there.

"Oh, hey, Carls," I smiled, moving out the way to invite her in. "How are y-"

"What the hell is your problem, Puckett!" she spat, catching me completely off-guard. I had no idea what she was talking about. She didn't know I was crying over this, did she? And if she did, wouldn't she be all kind and understanding about it? She seemed so angry and it kinda scared me; I'd always hated Mad Carly.

"Um, what?" I asked, raising an eyebrow. "Are you okay?"

"I should be asking you if you're okay apparently!" Carly said, crossing her arms over her chest. "Since you were the one crying last night!"

"Huh, I have no idea what you're talking abo-"

"Drop the act! You just can't stand that Freddie loves me instead!"

I frowned. "But what do you want anyway? You came at," I glanced over at the clock on the mantelpiece before looking back at the brunette. "Nine-thirty in the morning just to yell at me? How'd you even know I was gonna be up!?"

"When you're upset, you always wake up early because then you can get an early start to the day and try to forget about whatever is bothering you," Carly explained.  
Man, she knew me so well...knew being the operative word.

 _And I just wanna show you, she doesn't even know you..._

"But I'm not upset, Shay," I groaned. "Get that through your head! And why would I be upset anyway? I don't have a good enough reason to be..." I muttered that last part.

"You're upset because Freddie loves me more!" Carly said matter-of-factly.  
I was so close to just punching her, but I couldn't just lash out. Because that would cause Freddie to be hurt too. Even though it was partly Freddie's fault that I almost ended my life the night before, I didn't want him to get hurt by my actions; he had no idea I was even feeling this way.

"And," Carly continued, ignoring my roll of my eyes. "Freddie told me yesterday that you tried to kiss him! Why would you do that!?"

"Wait, I didn't do that," I growled. "You're either lying or Freddie's lying. And I could ask you the same question. I'd never do that because I actually have some decency!"

She mockingly gasped. "What do you mean by that?"

"I know you and Freddie kissed before you left for Italy four years ago!" I yelled. "He told me!"

"So what? It wasn't like you two were dating or anything..."

"You knew I still loved him! I even told you that I was thinking of asking him out again!"

"Too late for that now, anyway," Carly smirked. "He's marrying me because he loves me. Not you, Puckett."

"Oh, and what would happen if I went and snitched you up to him, telling him that you screamed at me and lied about me trying to kiss him?" I said smugly, knowing the reaction I'd get from her.

She deadpanned. "You wouldn't dare."

"Try me," I said, taking a step towards her.

"You have literally ruined my life!" she screamed, obviously unable to think of a good comeback.

"You see, Carls. Freddie thinks you're just sweet, little, innocent, brunette Carly. Wouldn't it be a shame if this little argument got out? And it ended up on newspaper covers and, oh, I don't know, Freddie just so happened to see it. You'd think he'd still love you then?"  
Carly didn't answer that. She just flicked her hair then stormed out of my house, slamming the door behind her.

She knew she was in the wrong even coming to my house like that. She had no idea how much Freddie still meant to me. She didn't know he was all I thought about at night. He was the only person I had ever properly cried over.

"So much for being my friend," I mumbled darkly as I went into the kitchen to check the cupboards. Nope, no food like usual.  
I sighed before heading upstairs to pack the rest of my stuff. There was no point me staying in Seattle now, so I thought about maybe seeing if it was too late to accept Cat's invitation to go with her to New York.

 _She's never gonna love you like I want to, and you just see right through me but if you only knew me..._

When I had everything packed, I locked the house front door behind me and got on my motorbike, making sure my bag was tied tightly to the back. As I drove off into the distance, I heard someone calling my name. Not just someone though; it was Freddie.

I rolled my eyes and slowly came to a stop, hearing footsteps running towards me." What do you want?" I sighed, tightening my helmet on my head.

"Why are you leaving?" he asked, ignoring my question.

I shrugged. "I don't have anyone here anymore."

"What on earth are you talking about? You have me and Carly-"

"Carly?" I said bluntly. "So she hasn't told you about our fight?"

"You guys fought?" his eyes widened. "But why?"

"It's stupid, okay?" I frowned, about to start my bike again. "Get her to tell you."

"No, Sam, I want you to tell me," he said firmly.

I turned around in my seat so I was looking at Freddie properly. "We fought over you."

"What?!"

"Yeah, well, I told you it was stupid."

"You can't just leave..." he told me as I turned back around to ride off.

"I've done it before," I reminded him, avoiding his eyes.

They were my weakness. His chocolate brown eyes. They were the thing stopping me from jumping yesterday. It was just a shame the guy who owned those eyes was acting like a jerk.

"And you can't talk me out of it," I finished, riding off. "See you around, Freddie."

"Sam, don't just run from this!" he called after me, although I didn't stop this time. I drove off 'into the sunset', as they said in movies.

 _We could be a beautiful, miracle, unbelievable, instead of just invisible._

Literally, everyone said it. We were cute together. We were beautiful together. But if you asked me, we were a total miracle. I never thought I'd ever fall in love with him, ever. And well, we were unbelievable, really.

The one word to sum up our mess of a relationship: unbelievable.

As I pulled up outside mine and Cat's apartment complex, after a ten hour drive, I felt extremely guilty. I had left, again, without even a second thought. I had left Freddie, this time though. Left him wondering if I'd ever come back.

 _There's a fire inside of you that can't help but shine through..._

That night, I poured my heart out to Cat about the whole situation. She nodded and properly didn't take any of it in, thankfully. We then watched some really rubbish movies and ate junk food all night.

When I woke up, I felt really cold and empty. The realization of the reality finally caught up with me: I had lost him, for good.  
I couldn't take it anymore. I was sick of my heart being broken by the same person every time. I was sick of Carly getting whatever she wanted without ever having to do anything. I was sick of her having stuff just handed to her. I was sick of Freddie lying to me about loving me.  
I bet he never loved me.

Cat even offered for her to set me up on dates so I could get over him. I politely declined though.  
"No offence, Cat," I muttered to her when she offered. "But I don't really trust your taste in boys. They're not my type." And when she asked me what my type was, I went silent on her. I couldn't tell her I liked dorks, that would be the most embarrassing thing ever.

Well, more like just one particular brown eyed dork.

 _She's never gonna see the light, no matter what you do..._

Carly seemed really angry and upset about the situation. Obviously not as much as me though. She'd never appreciate him like it did. She'd never even come close to ever love him as much I did.

She thought I had ruined her life. I had no idea why, though. How had I ruined her life? She had everything she ever wanted. If anything, she ruined my life.  
And all I think about is how to make you think of me, and everything that we could be...  
Freddie was the only thing in my life that made me happy. Well, used to.

While we were dating, we'd always spend as much time with each other as possible. But I took advantage our time together; when we broke up, I realised we hadn't actually spent as much time together as I originally thought we had. Mainly when we were at Carly's apartment after school or if his mum was working the late shift was pretty much the only times we hung out. I never knew how busy he was during school; he did a lot of extracurricular activities. And who knew he actually went to the gym? He took me there one weekend and Freddie looked so hot while he was lifting weights, even if he was dripping with sweat.  
I was already sorta missing screaming, fighting and kissing in the rain. I was quite a thrill, really. One of the advantages of such a dysfunctional couple... I missed how we used to be when it was all over. The month of us dating came all too quickly and ended just as fast.

 _Like shadows in a faded light, oh we're invisible. I just wanna open your eyes and make you realize..._

 _I just want to show you, she doesn't even know you._

 _"Baby, let me love you, let me want you."_

I loved him. And nothing was ever changing that. I didn't care that Carly was probably going to put a restraining order against me, there was always a loophole somewhere. I didn't care that she thought I had 'ruined her life' just because of one stupid argument over a boy (I was pretty sure we swore never to fight over a boy ever again after the whole Shane incident).

I was going to get Freddie back, even if it killed me.

 _She can't see the way your eyes light up when you smile._


	42. iHug - Chapter 42

**AN = Hey! I'm back! Yes, I'm actually back, yay! Okay, before I just babble on and on, I just want to say about my other story, iSwitch Places. It's a gender bender type story and I got it as an anonymous request, like, five months ago. It's supposed to be a two-shot but I've only posted the first chapter since I'm still writing the second one. Anyway, that's all I really wanted to say. So have a nice morning, afternoon, evening wherever you are in the world. x**

 **Disclaimer: If I owned iCarly, Seddie would never have broken up. No, I unfortunately do NOT own iCarly.**

 **Warning: I can't really explain this without giving too much away, so I'm just gonna say that this chapter is probably rated T.**

* * *

Hug

"Sam!" Freddie smiled, rushing over to the blonde and pulling her into a hug.

"Hey," Sam said happily, hugging Freddie back. "Wow, someone's excited to see me."

Freddie pulled away, embarrassed slightly. "Yeah, well, I've been waiting a few days for you to get home since your flight last week was cancelled."

"Aww," Sam ruffled his hair with one hand and passed him her suitcase in the other hand. "You really did miss me. I only saw you, like, four months ago."

"That was too long," Freddie whined, pouting like a little kid.

"Uh huh, of course, it was," Sam rolled her eyes, taking his arm which he had just offered her. "Come on, nub, I'm really hungry and I'm so jet-lagged."

...

"Hey, bestie," Carly squealed excitedly, grabbing Sam into a hug the next day. "It's so good to see you!"

"Definitely," Sam nodded, quickly pulling away from the bone-crushing hug. "It's been literally two years since I saw you last."

"It's been too long," Carly agreed, sitting herself down on the sofa next to Freddie, closely followed by Sam.

"Man, that was probably the best sleep I've ever had in my life," Sam stated, stretching herself out. "The plane ride was so boring yesterday and it was a relief to wake up naturally this morning."

"Instead of what?" Freddie asked.

"You've stayed at mine and Cat's apartment," Sam laughed. "She wakes me up by jumping on me. And she even jumped on you while you were staying, even though I told her not to."

"She jumped on you!?" Carly gasped, bursting into laughter.

"Yeah, she did," Freddie chuckled, rubbing the back of his neck. "And it hurt, especially when I was already broken."

"I did warn you that that was how she wakes people up," Sam reminded him, shaking her head.

"I was still surprised she got back from her friend's house at, like, eight in the morning."

"She always comes back to wake me up."

"She didn't wake you up though, she woke me up!"

"Yes, but you woke me up with your yelling."

"That's because she jumped on me!"

"I was right beside you! There was no need to shout," Sam mumbled. "I should've pushed you out of the bed."

"Yeah because that wouldn't hurt at all," Freddie said sarcastically. "That would've probably hurt me more than her jumping on me."

"Whoa, wait, what?" Carly questioned, raising an eyebrow.

Sam and Freddie exchanged confused glances. "Uh, what, Carls?"

"You two slept in the same bed!?"

"Umm, yes?" Sam was still beyond confused. Why was her best friend making such a big deal about it? "What about it?"

"Freddie, please leave the room," Carly said firmly.

Freddie stood up. "Why?"

"Because I need to talk to Sam about...girly problems-"

"Okay, I don't wanna know," he quickly left the apartment, closing the door behind him. "Tell me when you're done," he called through the door.

Sam turned to Carly, frowning. "Why'd you make him leave? Girly problems? What is-" Sam suddenly gasped. "You're not, umm, you know, are you?!"

"Geez, no!" Carly giggled, blushing. "What makes you say that?"

"Last time I saw you, I swear you were thinner," Sam stated. Carly gave her a look, which made the blonde immediately backtrack. "Oh, umm, I mean, you look...healthy...?"

"Eh, I guess you're right," Carly shrugged. "I have put weight on, but it was the pizza in Italy's fault!"

"Of course it was," Sam laughed. "Now, what were these 'girly problems' you kicked Freddie out to talk about?"

"Oh yeah," Carly began to chuckle nervously. "Well, uh, did you two, you know, do something?"

"Huh?"  
"You, um," Carly grimaced just thinking about it. "Did you two do anything coupley?"

"'Coupley?' I don't get what you're talking about-Oh, wait," the blonde face palmed, expression strained from her face. "You mean, that!? No, Carly! We didn't do anything like that!"

"You sure? I mean, I wouldn't be angry if you did," Carly said quickly. "I just wanna know you two were okay with it and all that. But since you didn't do anything, I don't have to have that awkward conversation-"

"Carly," Sam sighed, interrupting. "If I tell you something, you promise not to tell anyone?"

"Yeah, I'm your best friend. Why would I-"

"Just promise!"

"Okay, I promise!" Carly squeaked, scared.

"You know years ago when Freddie and I broke up?"

"Yeah? What about it?"

"Well, you know I told you that I broke up with him?"

"Yes...?" Carly was becoming very impatient and anxious about the end of the story.

"Uh, well, I didn't break up with him-"

Carly gasped. "He broke up with you!?"

"Kinda...it was mutual, okay?"

"Oh," Carly said, offering her friend a smile. "What's the point in this story again?"

"We, um, didn't just break up though..."

"What are you talking ab-Oh."

The two girls began blushing. They'd never really talked about that before and they'd never actually confessed they'd done it before. Carly knew exactly why Sam was stalling, she knew her friend hated that word.

"Yeah," Sam nodded nervously, biting her lip. "His mum was working the night shift so we went to his apartment and...well, yeah, you sorta know the rest."

"Had you two ever talked about it?" Carly asked. "And you were safe, right?"

"Yes, mother," Sam rolled her eyes but secretly, she loved how concerned and caring the brunette was. "And yeah, we had talked about it before but we didn't want to rush into it and make things awkward between us."

Carly hugged her friend. "You want to be back with him, don't you?" she smiled knowingly.

"I guess," Sam shrugged. "I do love him and I can't help but think about what happened that night we broke up, I really thought we'd last."

"Whatever is meant to be will always find a way, right?" Carly chuckled.

"Ha, that's funny, because that's what the top I 'borrowed' from you years ago said," Sam laughed.

"The top you-You what now!?"

"Nothing," Sam said quickly, her smile faltered.

Carly broke the hug and walked over to the door, shaking her head. "I'll tell Freddie he can come back in now. And, Sam?"

"Yeah," Sam looked up at the brunette.

"You'll be okay, won't you?" Carly smiled weakly, her heart breaking for Sam.

"I'm always okay," Sam sighed, avoiding any eye contact.

 _For some reason, I'm not so sure about that..._ Carly thought to herself silently, heading out into the hallway.

 **AN = Ooh, what did you think? Was it bad? Was it good? Was it Seddie? So, anyway, did anyone catch the reference I put in there about the Tuna Fish Jump episode? Hint: it was something to do with the shirt Sam 'borrowed' from Carly. I've actually been writing an awful lot of Seddie Future Fictions about their kids and their adventures, but I'm not sure whether people read those so I'm not gonna post them just yet; although, I'll definitely consider posting them soon. As always, reviews to me are like Sam and her ham. Yes, I like ham, too, but since technology where you can pass stuff through the screen hasn't been invented yet, I'll stick with the reviews. Thanks for reading! x**


	43. iWhy - Chapter 43

**AN = Hey! Thank you for all the love for this story; it makes me feel very appreciated. So very soon, and I mean very soon, I'm gonna be posting Seddie future fictions because I've had so much fun writing them and I really wanna share them with you all. To be honest, this chapter was actually gonna be a future but I'm still writing one which explains who all the characters are so you can get an idea of what they're like, and I've literally re-written the same story about four times in the last few days. Then this story just randomly sprung to my head while listening to Taylor Swifts songs earlier, even though this oneshot isn't actually based around one of her songs for once. Weird, right? But anyway, sorry for babbling on and on. Please enjoy! x**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own iCarly, unfortunately. Although, I did have a dream last night that I did...does that count? Nope, probably not. I also don't own the song featured in this oneshot; it's called She's Killing Me by A Rocket To The Moon.**

Why

"So, Freddie Benson," the interviewer said to iCarly star, Freddie. "Now, there has been a rumour going around about you and one of your co-stars, Sam Puckett, dating. Could you confirm that rumour true?"

Freddie grinned. "Yes, it's true. Sam and I have been dating eight months now."

"Can you tell us what it's like to be in a relationship with the girl, who you used to hate and vise versa?" the interviewer asked.

* * *

 _All my friends are coming over, and I hope nobody told her; she has a way of turning sunshine into rain..._

"Hey, Frednub," Sam smiled, inviting herself into Freddie's apartment. "I came to-Oh, hey, I didn't know you had friends over." Her smiled turned into a frown.

"One minute, guys," Freddie stood up and took Sam's hand, leading her into his bedroom. "Hey, baby. What are you doing here?"

"I came over because Carly isn't home," Sam shrugged. "I can go if you don't want me to stay."

"No, no," Freddie said quickly. "Stay, I insist. My friends and I were just watching the new Galaxy Wars movie. It came out onto dvd a few days ago."

"Dude," Sam crossed her arms over her chest. "It's fine, I'll just go home and come back later. I wouldn't want to get in the middle of your little nerd-fest. No offense, baby."

Freddie chuckled. "None taken. I guess it _is_ a little nerdy."

...

 _I got on that shirt she hates, I just know that face she'll make. Even though it hurts, she's my favourite pain._

"Hey, Carls," Sam greeted, entering her best friend's apartment. She looked over at Freddie who was sat on the sofa, finishing a school project with Carly. "Hey, pretty baby."

"Hey, cuteness," Freddie smiled, leaning up to give Sam a quick kiss.

Sam grimaced as she looked at Freddie's shirt. "Dude, your shirt looks like a baby has thrown up on it."

"Hey, I happen to like this shirt!" Freddie said indignantly.

"It seems you're the only one that does," Carly told him, patting his shoulder sympathetically.

"It _is_ an awful shirt, baby," Sam sighed, sitting down beside him. "Could you change it?"

"You want me to change my shirt just because you don't like it?" Freddie frowned.

"Yep, pretty much," Sam nodded. She gave him puppy dog eyes. "Please, baby? For me?"

"I-You-Fine," Freddie conceded, getting to his feet. "But that line isn't gonna work forever."

"Whatever you say, baby," Sam smirked, watching as Freddie left the apartment to change his shirt. "Whatever you say."

...

 _She never drives her car. She drives me crazy. She ran outta gas and somehow I'm to blame..._

"Hey, Lil Samantha," Freddie said upon answering the phone.

"I'm not in the mood," Sam snapped from the other side of the phone. "Can you come get me?"

"It's three in the morning! Where are you?"

"I'm literally down the road from your apartment," she told him. "I wanted bacon so I drove to shop but my car ran out of gas."

"What were you doing out that late anyway?" Freddie sighed. "Couldn't you have just waited till the morning?"

Sam gasped. "Do you want to be single!? No, Benson, I couldn't wait till the morning!"

"You could've called me and I would've went out and got it for you," Freddie said.

"You would do that for me?"

"Course I would, Sam," Freddie nodded. "I love you."

"I love you too," Sam smiled. "So I'll see you in a few minutes and you can get me bacon?"

"See you then," Freddie chuckled, hanging up the phone.

...

 _I'll take her out and drop her off on the outskirts of our town..._

"Thanks for a great night, Frednub," Sam yawned as Freddie stopped the car outside her house. "I enjoyed eating all those ribs."

"Well I hoped you would," Freddie laughed. "You _did_ eat twenty of them."

"Yep," Sam said proudly.

Freddie quickly got out the car and went to the other side so he could open the door for Sam. "See you tomorrow then, yeah?"

Sam stepped out of her door and smiled. "Unless you wanna come in for a bit?"

"Sure," Freddie nodded. "I'd love to."

"Good," Sam said, giving him a quick kiss. "Come on, nub. I have a really good horror movie we could watch!"

...

 _I'd leave a trail of roses that lead back home. (So come back home)..._

"Seriously?" Sam groaned as she walked straight into Freddie's apartment one afternoon. "You actually had to do that!?"

"What did I do wrong this time?" Freddie frowned, looking up from the book he was reading.

"You thought I wasn't smart enough to find my way to your apartment so you decided to leave roses to help me find my way!?"

"Oh, no, Sam," Freddie said quickly, getting to his feet and pulling Sam into a hug. "That's not why I did it."

Sam raised an eyebrow and wrapped her arms around his neck. She could never be angry at him for long. "Then why did you do it?"

"I just thought it was sweet," Freddie offered her a smile. "I've always thought about doing it."

"Well, I guess that makes sense," Sam said thoughtfully. "You being the hopeless romantic you are and all."

"Love you too, baby," Freddie chuckled, rolling his eyes at his girlfriend's comment.

...

 _She'll pick a fight for no good reason; she knows I'll never leave..._

"You never let me do what I wanna do!" Sam yelled, taking a step towards Freddie.

"We went to the MMA fight you wanted to go to just last week!" Freddie argued. "You never let _me_ do what I want!"

"Then why did I agree to go to the museum with you last month!?"

"That was one time!" Freddie yelled, taking a step towards Sam. "You always pick the restaurant we go to and the movie we want!"

"You could always say no to me!" Sam pointed out, still yelling. "I'm not the boss of you!"

"Yes, but if I say no, you get like this!"

Sam shook her head and stormed out of the apartment, slamming the door behind her. Freddie sighed and collapsed onto the sofa, knowing Sam needed a few minutes to herself to calm down.

"Chiz," Freddie cursed, kicking the coffee table. "Why do we have to argue? Couples don't argue like we do!"

A few hours later, there was a knock at Freddie's apartment door. He got up from the sofa, where he had been sitting ever since Sam had left, and answered the door, not expecting his girlfriend to be stood there.

"S-Sam?" Freddie asked softly as Sam collapsed into his arms.

"I'm so sorry," she apologised, her voice a quiet whisper.

"I'm sorry, too, baby," Freddie said, wrapping his arms around her. "You know I'll never leave, right?"

"I know," Sam nodded, still whispering. "And thank you."

...

 _I love her half to death but she's killing me..._

 _..._

 _All my friends, they say they like her but I know behind my back, they all think the same things that I do..._

Freddie walked back into the room, unknown to his friends, and could hear them talking about him and Sam.

"And she just turns up totally uninvited," one of his friends said.

"Yeah," the second boy agreed. "She turns up like she owns the place; she didn't even knock!"

"It's like she's the boss in that relationship," the third boy stated.

Freddie was sick of hearing them say stuff about his girlfriend so he cleared his throat, making sure his presence in the room was noted.

"Oh, um, hey, Freddie," the first boy greeted nervously.

"Were you guys just saying mean stuff about Sam?" Freddie frowned, moving so he was stood right in front of them all. "It's not nice to talk about others like that!"

"You're dating a monster, dude," the third guy said bluntly.

"I don't care what you guys think of her! I love her, for your information," Freddie snapped. "And if you can't accept her, you can get out of here! Now!"

...

 _She spends her daddy's credit card and says that I'm the one who's lazy..._

"Have you ever thought of getting a job?" Sam asked Freddie randomly one afternoon as they lounged around Freddie's apartment.

"What?" Freddie raised an eyebrow.

"You know, so we can have some extra money to spend," Sam shrugged.

"We?"

"Yeah, we," Sam rolled her eyes. "You're such a nub."

"And why are you asking this suddenly?" Freddie questioned.

"Because I think it's about time you stop being lazy and get a job," Sam said bluntly.

"Sam," Freddie sighed. "If you want some extra money, why don't _you_ get a job?"

"There's no point us both getting jobs, silly," Sam laughed, nudging Freddie in the side.

"I'm not getting a job," Freddie said firmly, crossing his arms over his chest.

"But-Freddie!" Sam whined. "Please!"

"Nope," Freddie chuckled, popping the 'p'. "And plus, if I don't have a job, we can spend more time doing this..." He leaned towards her and planted a soft kiss on her lips.

"Fair point," Sam smiled, attaching their lips once again.

...

 _She's like a dream and a nightmare coming true..._

"So how's your relationship with Sam?" Carly asked Freddie a few weeks after him and Sam had gotten back together.

"She's like a dream," Freddie replied, sighing happily.

*Two Weeks Later*

"Ahhh!" Freddie yelled, running into Carly's apartment and slamming the door behind him. "Sam is an absolutely nightmare!"

Carly chuckled, looking up from her magazine. "Then why are you dating her? Just the other day, you were telling me how she's 'like a dream'."

"You sure that was me?"

"Yes, Freddie," Carly laughed. "That was definitely you."

"Well, I love her," Freddie said simply, answering Carly's original question. "I love her so much. She's a dream _and_ a nightmare coming true."

...

 _I love her half to death but she's killing me..._

...

 _And I wouldn't have it any other way..._

"Freddie," Sam said softly, turning to her boyfriend. "I love you."

Freddie smiled. Normally he was the first one to say that to her. "I love you too."

"I really, really, really love you, you know," Sam whispered, resting her head on Freddie's shoulder.

"I wouldn't have it any other way, Sam," Freddie chuckled. "And I really, really, really love you too."

...

 _She can change her clothes; she can change her hair but she'll always be the same..._

"Why do you love me?"

"What?" Freddie frowned, looking over at his girlfriend who was laid in bed beside him.

"Why do you love me?" Sam repeated.

"Sam, I love you for many reason," Freddie said softly. "But why do you ask?"

"Have you met me?" Sam sighed. "I'm an abusive monster, dude."

"You're not either of those things," Freddie said firmly. "You're not a monster, Sam. And you're definitely not abusive."

"But why do you love me?"

"Because you're never afraid to be yourself," Freddie admitted, knowing she wouldn't let this go until he told her. "Because you love me, too. Because we've always had some connection between us. Because you have beautiful eyes. Because you're a good kisser. Because I couldn't imagine my life without you being in it. Because I want to start a family with you. Because I know you don't mean anything mean you say to or about me. Because I'll never leave you and you'll never leave me. Because you always make me happy after I've had a bad day. Because you make me smile. Because you're the best thing that has ever happened to me."

Sam smiled. "Thanks, Freddie. I really needed to hear that."

"You're welcome," Freddie yawned, leaning down to give her a quick kiss. "Never change, okay?"

"Oh, that's weird because I was gonna go get a new pink dress tomorrow and dye my hair brown-"

"Please don't!" Freddie said quickly.

Sam laughed. "Relax, I was only joking."

"Good," Freddie laughed too. "You'll always be the same to me, you know, no matter what you look like. Goodnight, Sammy."

"Night night, pretty baby," Sam chuckled. "And hey, I love you too."

...

 _So I went out and bought her roses; she complained about the thorns. I caught her smiling and that's what I do it for..._

"Hey, Sam," Freddie smiled, approaching his girlfriend at their high school graduation ceremony. "I bought you something." He handed her the biggest bouquet of roses she had ever seen.

"Aww, thanks, baby-Ow!" Sam frowned, looking at her finger which was now dripping blood. "Dude, you got roses with thorns!"

"Sorry, cuteness," Freddie sighed, taking hold of her hand. "Do you want me to kiss your finger better?" he joked, chuckling to himself.

Sam, not catching the joke, nodded her head and pouted. "Yes, pwease."

Freddie kissed her finger better. "There. Are you okay now."

"Uh huh," Sam said, her smile returning to her face. "Thanks for the roses."

"You're welcome," Freddie chuckled, happy he managed to make her smile again.

...

 _I love her half to death. Oh yeah. I love her half to death..._

 _She's killing me._

* * *

"Honestly," Freddie sighed happily, turning back to the interviewer. "She's killing me...but in the nicest possible way."

 **AN = So what did you think? Was it good? Was it awful? Was it Seddie? Was it even believable? Please leave me a review saying what you thought. What was your favourite scene? Mine has got to be when Sam calls Freddie to pick her up and she says to get bacon; that would literally be what I'd be like in that situation, "Pick me up once you've got me bacon." Anyway, reviews to me are like Sam and her ham. Thanks for reading! x**


	44. iLocker - Chapter 44

**AN = Hey! I'm back with another oneshot. Again, this was supposed to be a future fanfiction about Sam and Freddie and their kids, but I thought it would be a good idea to get side-tracked with a new story I'm working on. Then I got interrupted by one of my favourite tv shows which has a new series that I didn't know about...so I've spent the last few days watching that. And finally, here I am. Anyway, this story is actually based off an episode of Shake It Up, another show I'm a big fan of, called Lock It Up. You don't need to know anything about that show, though, don't worry. There are a few lines in this story that are from that episode. So, please enjoy! (Once again, I was probably listening to Taylor Swift songs while writing this. I wrote this a while ago and can't actually remember.) x**

 **Disclaimer: I DON'T own iCarly, or Shake It Up, or the Taylor Swift songs I may or may not have been listening to. x**

Locker

"Hey, baby," Sam smiled as she approached her boyfriend at his locker. She gave him a quick kiss. "It feels like I haven't seen you in forever."

Freddie chuckled. "We saw each other yesterday; I even walked you home from Carly's."

"Oh, yeah," Sam laughed. "Anyway, I'm wondering if I can ask you a favour."

"Sure," Freddie nodded. "What's up, Lil Samantha?"

"Could I leave my box of fat cakes in your locker?" Sam asked, reaching into her bag and pulling out her fat cakes. "They keep cluttering up my locker and my bag is full of waffles."

"Of course, yeah," Freddie said, opening his locker for her.

She put the fat cakes in then gave Freddie another quick kiss. "Thanks, baby. And hey, do you wanna meet at the Groovy Smoothie after school? T-Bo has a few new flavours he wants us to try out."

"Uh huh. See you then," Freddie smiled.

Sam headed back to her locker to see Carly just as Gibby walked over to Freddie.

"What was that about?" Gibby asked Freddie.

"Oh, Sam just wanted to know whether she could put something in my locker," Freddie told him, grabbing his bag. "No big deal."

"No big-Dude!" Gibby sighed, hitting Freddie on the shoulder.

"Ow!" Freddie winced, rubbing where Gibby had hit. "Why'd you do that?"

"Everyone knows never to let their girlfriend keep stuff in their locker," Gibby stated, shaking his head.

"It's only a box of fat cakes," Freddie rolled his eyes and waved it off.

"Soon, your locker will practically be hers!"

Sam walked back over to him. "Hey, baby? Is it okay if I put my lunch and my jacket in here, too?"

"Uh, sure..." Freddie said, annoyed that Sam had just proved Gibby's point. The blonde smiled, placing her stuff into his locker and pulling him into a kiss.

"I have to get to class," she said, heading down the hall. "See you later."

"She never wants to go to class," Freddie frowned, watching as Sam walked down the hall and into a crowd of students. He turned to Gibby. "I've made a big mistake, haven't I?"

"Yep," Gibby chuckled.

...

"So Mrs Briggs gave you a detention for dropping your pencil?" Freddie asked as him, Sam and Carly were walking down the hallway a few days later. "Man, she really is out to get you."

"Definitely," Sam agreed. "And hey, Fredlips, could I put my bag in your locker? I need to run to make sure there are still tater tots left in the cafeteria."

Freddie sighed as Sam passed him her bag. "Okay."

"'Kay, thanks," Sam smiled, giving him a quick peck on the cheek. "I'll get it after lunch. See you later, Carls."

Carly turned to Freddie when the blonde was out of sight. "Dude! You have to stick up to her!"

"I don't have a death wish, thank you very much, Carly," Freddie said, placing his and Sam's bags into his locker. "And she's not that bad."

"Not that bad?" Carly asked, exasperated. She reached into the locker and pulled out Sam's makeup bag. "Sam's makeup bag. Sam's jacket. Sam's fat cakes. Sam's laptop. Sam's-"

"Okay, I get the idea," Freddie interrupted, closing his locker. "Look, I'm just being a nice boyfriend and letting Sam use my locker, that's all."

Carly scoffed. "Sam has enough room in _her_ locker now because all her stuff is in yours. Yes, you can let her keep maybe her jacket or her lunch in there but not everything! Everyone knows not to let-"

"-their girlfriend use their locker," Freddie finished. "Gibby used that line on me the other day."

"Seriously, though, you have to tell her," Carly said firmly, beginning to walk away. "And I suggest you to do it soon."

...

"There you are!" Sam sighed, relieved, as Freddie approached her the next day. "I've been looking for you all lunch. You're the one complaining how I'm always late for class and here you are turning up late to give me my calculus book."

"Sorry, baby," Freddie said, quickly opening his locker and getting her book for her. "The AV club have been raising money for a field trip and that means I'm gonna be arriving late after lunch-"

"Is that the best excuse you've got?" Sam asked, raising an eyebrow. "Dude, just tell me if you're not okay with me keeping my stuff in your locker."

"No. It's fine, I don't mind," Freddie defended, closing his locker. "I don't mind at all."

Sam rolled her eyes. "You nub. Anyways, if you're that concerned about me getting to class late, give me your locker combination."

"W-What?" Freddie stuttered.

"Give me your locker combination," Sam repeated nonchalantly, blowing a bubble with her, previously unknown to Freddie, bubblegum.

"Maybe that's not the best-"

"Give it," Sam said firmly, blowing another bubble.

"One, seven, zero, four," Freddie squeaked.

"Wait," Sam's expression softened. "Your locker combination is my birthday?"

"Yeah," Freddie nodded, shrugging. "I always remember it so I thought I'd never forget the combination if it was the date of your birthday."

"That's actually quite sweet," Sam smiled.

Freddie's frown turned into a smile. "Really?"

"Uh huh," Sam said, pinning her boyfriend up against the lockers so she could kiss him. "Now, if you'll excuse me, I have to get to class."

She headed off just as Carly approached Freddie, her arms crossed over her chest.

"So," Carly sighed. "I take it you didn't tell her?"

"No," Freddie said sheepishly.

"Dude, you have to man up," Carly face palmed. "Look, I get why you wouldn't want to say, but come on. Did you at least stick to the plan?"

"Yes-"

"-but then you ended up giving her your locker combination, didn't you?" Carly asked knowingly, raising an eyebrow."

"Yes."

...

"Hey, I got your text," Sam smiled, jumping to stand beside her boyfriend. "What's the big surprise?"

"Well," Freddie said excitedly, putting an arm around Sam. "I took out the wall between the locker next to mine then took out the support beam and now we have one big locker!" He opened the locker to show Sam.

Sam gasped. "Whoa, okay, hold on, Benson! This is all a little much... So just because I asked if I could keep a few things in your locker, you think I'll be okay to move out of my locker next to Carly's just so I can move in with you? Man, you're seriously messed up." She grabbed her bag, rushed down the hallway and out of the school doors.

"I did not expect that," Freddie sighed, shaking his head as he got his own bag out of the locker. "And now it seems so empty without her. Seriously, I'm never listening to Carly and Gibby ever again..."

 **AN = Was it good? Was it bad? Was it Seddie? Please review and tell me what you think! Hopefully, I'll have a future story for next time I update. I've rewritten the same story literally ten times now; I'm trying my best to explain who all the characters are and what they're like, but it's very hard. Anyway, I really hope you liked it! Reviews to me are like Sam and her ham. And I like ham, too. See you soon! x**


	45. iValentine - Valentines Day - Chapter 45

**AN = Be prepared for a long AN. So basically, it's 23:56 on Valentine's Day right now and I still haven't posted this so I'm typed awfully quick. This is a future fic, by the way. Yay! I finally finished one. Anyway, this doesn't really explain who everyone is, but don't worry. It's not too hard to remember. Sam and Freddie have four kids: Kallie, Liam, Mia and Jennette. Kallie's the oldest, Liam and Mia are twins (two minutes apart), and Jennette's the youngest. Blake is Carly's son. And Elena is Mia's best friend. Mia, Blake and Elena hang out together, like Carly, Sam and Freddie hung out together. That's pretty much all you need to know for now. I hope you enjoy! By the way, Happy Late Valentine's Day! x**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own iCarly. x**

Valentine

"So you're telling me you got your first Valentine card when you were seventeen?" Sam and Freddie's fifteen-year-old daughter, Mia, asked her mum as the two sat on the sofa, two days before Valentine's day. "That won't happen to me, will it?"

"Considering I was practically identical to you when I was your age," Sam chuckled, grabbing a handful of popcorn. "There's a possibility, yes."

Mia moaned. "Ugh, I can't wait that long! I want a card to rub in Elena's face!"

"Elena's your best friend," Sam frowned. "Why would you do that?"

"Because she always gets, like, twenty cards and at least five bouquets of flowers," Mia mumbled. "It's so unfair."

"Mia, sweetie," Sam sighed. "Look, I know it's hard when all the guys go after your best friend-"

"You have no idea how horrible it is," Mia pouted, crossing her arms over her chest.

"Yes, Mia, I do," Sam said firmly. "But there's a guy out there for you; one that will like you much more than Elena, okay?"

"Whatever," Mia said, getting to her feet. "I'm going upstairs."

"Alright, but if you ever need to talk-"

"I know."

Once Sam had heard her daughter's bedroom door shut, she headed into the kitchen and was surprised to see her husband at the stove.

"What are you doing?" Sam frowned, leaning against the doorframe. "Don't tell me you're trying to cook."

Freddie stayed silent.

"What are you doing?" Sam repeated.

"You just told me not to tell you that I'm trying to cook," Freddie pointed out.

"Don't be all smart with me either," Sam said. "And hey, you have a lot of parenting to catch up on, baby. I just gave Mia a very good speech about how she's gonna find the right guy someday."

"Why's she worried about that?" Freddie asked, putting down the cookbook he was reading. "She's only fifteen."

"Yeah, I know," Sam sighed, helping herself to an apple from the fruit bowl. "But she's sick of being second to Elena...and I don't blame her at all."

"Why does she think she's second to Elena?"

"Same reasons I thought I was second to Carly," Sam admitted. "You know, she got good grades, had perfect hair, had guys chasing after her every second of the day. And, well, she had you chasing after her too."

"Sam," Freddie said softly, pulling his wife into an embrace. "I thought we got over this; I love you much more than I love Carly."

"Well, that's nice to hear."

The two turned around and noticed Carly stood beside the stairs, chuckling slightly.

"Carls?" Sam said, pulling away from Freddie. "I didn't hear you come in."

Carly shrugged. "I was quiet, didn't want to ruin the moment."

"Sorry about that," Freddie said. "You know I love you, just, like, as a sister-"

"It's fine," Carly chuckled. "I know what you meant. Anyway, Sam, are you still able to help me with the planning of the high school Valentine's dance?"

Sam groaned. "When did I even say I'd help originally?"

"The other night," Carly said. "We were on the phone at, like, midnight and-"

"I was trying to get you off the phone," Sam told her, remembering what she and Freddie were in the middle of doing when Carly called her. "Freddie and I were...busy."

"And I learnt my lesson last time, I'm not even gonna ask you what you were busy with."

"Good idea," Sam smirked as Freddie put an arm around her.

"But please help!" Carly begged. "I'm not doing it all by myself! Please!"

"Fine," Sam said hesitantly. "But I better get free food out of it."

"We can talk about it over dinner," Carly said, rolling her eyes. "And Freddie? Were you about to cook?"

"Okay," Freddie said, exasperated. "What's wrong with me wanting to try something new?"

"Everything, baby," Sam laughed, patting her husband's shoulder. "You almost burnt down the house last time you tried to cook."

"That was an accident!"

...

"So you think we should get a confetti canon?" Carly asked as she and her best friend sat at a restaurant, talking about the prom plans. "It would be-Sam? Are you even listening?"

"Yeah, yeah," Sam nodded, her mouth full of steak. "Something about prom king and queen."

Carly frowned. "I said that twenty minutes ago."

"Oh," Sam said simply, shrugging. "Looks like I _wasn't_ listening."

"Sam!" Carly scolded, rolling her eyes. "This is important!"

"It's just another school dance," Sam said, having another mouthful of steak. "By the way, is Blake going to this dance?"

"Do you think he has a choice?"

"Fair point," Sam laughed. "Mia's definitely not going, that's a fact."

"Aww, Blake won't like that," Carly said. "He was gonna ask Mia to it."

Sam almost gagged on her steak. She waited a moment before she could swallow then turned back to her best friend.

"Blake wants to ask Mia?!" Sam exclaimed in absolute shock. "Does he want to end up in the hospital with a concussion?"

"You never know, she might surprise us," Carly shrugged like it was no big deal. She took a bite of the salad on her plate. "Mmm, this is a good salad."

Sam grimaced. "Salad, eww! Anyway, you really think Mia would say yes? And I thought they hated each other-"

"Mia hates Blake," Carly corrected. "Blake's liked her for what feels like forever. I think they should just get together."

"Blake likes Mia?" Sam asked herself more than herself than anyone else. "Wow, wasn't expecting that."

"So do you think Mia will say yes?"

"Maybe if Blake says the right thing," Sam shrugged. "You remember what happened when Freddie asked me to the prom back in Senior Year? Even though we were dating, I still made him ask me. He asked me eight times until I said yes."

"Yeah," Carly smiled. "I remember him asking me for advice; I was the one who suggested him to take you to watch the sunset."

Sam smirked. "That sorta means you should've been the one I whacked around the head."

...

"So how'd prom planning go?" Freddie asked as the two got ready for bed that night.

"It was...interesting," Sam shrugged, pulling back the bed covers. "Turns out our daughter might be going to the dance after all."

"Mia?" Freddie said, getting into bed beside his wife. "Mia wants to go to the dance?"

"I never said that, nub," Sam sighed, rolling her eyes. "But I know someone who wants to go to the prom with Mia."

Little did the two know that Mia was standing outside her parent's bedroom door. She had her hand on the handle and had to grab onto the wall for support when she heard what her mum had just said.

"Who?"

"Blake," Sam said. "Carly told me that he's planning on asking her."

Mia was silent. She had zoned out from reality and all she could think about was the brunette boy who was probably terrified of asking her. She imagined the look on his face if she said no; normally she'd laugh at him, but for some reason, she felt like she actually wanted to go with him. She'd rather go with him than spend her Valentine's day alone in her bedroom.

"So you think she'll say yes?" Freddie asked, bringing Mia back to reality. "I mean, I doubt Carly would want to visit her son in the hospital."

Sam chuckled slightly. "I doubt Mia would hurt him for asking, Frednub. She'd probably just insult him and laugh in his face."

"Yeah, maybe."

Sam got out of bed, sensing something was up, so she went to the door and saw Mia stood the other side of the door. "Hey, sweetie. What's up, and how long have you been stood there?"

"Is Blake really gonna ask me to the dance?" Mia asked immediately.

"You-You heard that?"

"Yeah," Mia said softly, nodding her head. "What do I say?"

"Well, do you wanna go?" Sam said, placing a hand on her daughter's shoulder.

"I-I don't know," Mia said, still a little shaky. "I'm going to bed. I-I'll decide tomorrow."

"Oh, and Mia?" Sam called after her.

"Yeah?"

"What did you come here for anyway?"

"Oh, yeah, Jennette needs you," Mia stated. "She needed help to get to the bathroom on her crutches."

"'Kay. Tell her I'm coming now," Sam said, following her daughter out.

...

"He asked me," Mia said bluntly, dropping down onto the sofa beside her little sister the next day.

"That's good, though, right?" Jennette asked, pausing the Galaxy Wars movie she was watching.

"I guess," Mia shrugged.

"And what did you say?" Sam asked, entering the lounge room from the kitchen. "You didn't make him cry, did you?"

"No," Mia said, rolling her eyes. "I said yes."

Jennette laughed. "No, really, what did you do?"

"I said yes," Mia repeated, shrugging, leaning back on the sofa. "No big deal."

"Yes, big deal!" Sam exclaimed. "You're going to the dance with Carly's son!"

"I get that," Mia nodded. "Anything else you wanna point out?"

"No, but you actually said yes?"

"Well, yeah," Mia shrugged. "Again, no big deal. I just need a dress and-"

"OMG!" Carly squealed, entering the house unexpectedly. "Mia! You said yes! You're going to the dance with Blake?"

Sam sighed. "I knew she'd be like this!"

"Sam!" Carly beamed, ignoring her friend's comment. "Our kids are going to the dance together!"

"Wait, who's going to the dance with who?" Mia's twin brother, Liam, asked, walking in the room from the kitchen.

"Mia's going with Blake," Jennette said, knowing she was gonna get a reaction from her brother.

"What!?" Liam yelled. "As in my best friend Blake?"

"Yes, your best friend Blake," Jennette chuckled.

"No!" Liam said immediately, stamping his foot to the ground. "No way am I letting my best friend go out with my little sister!"

"Dude, I'm like two minutes younger than you," Mia pointed out, finding her brother's reaction awfully funny. Why was he making such a deal out of it? "Plus, it's only one dance."

"That's how it starts! One dance. You kiss. Then...bang! You get married and have a million kids!"

"Who kissed who?" Freddie asked, entering the house through the back door.

"Great, now we're all here, making a big deal out of nothing," Mia mumbled, sighing. "It's just one dance!"

"Mia is going to the dance with Blake," Sam told her husband.

"What!?" Freddie exclaimed. "No, no way!"

"Glad someone's on my side," Liam said, crossing his arms over his chest.

"You were fine when we were talking about this yesterday, baby," Sam frowned.

"Yes, but I thought Mia was gonna say no!"

"We all thought I was gonna say no!" Mia suddenly yelled, getting to her feet, causing the whole room to fall silent. "So let me get this straight; you guys wanna decide who takes me to the dance?"

"No, sweetie, we-"

"Yes, you do!" Mia interrupted. "You all thought I'd say no to Blake, didn't you? But I didn't. If you were so against the idea, well, everyone except for Carly that is, why did you even let Blake ask me?"

There was no response.

"Thought so," Mia mumbled, leaving the room. "I'm calling Kallie; maybe my older sister will be able to talk some sense into you people!"

...

Valentine's Day finally came. Sam and Freddie were out on a date for the night while Jennette was at a friend's house and Mia and Liam were getting ready for the dance.

"Come on, guys!" Carly shouted up the stairs. "The limo is waiting!"

Mia admired herself once more in the mirror before turning back to her sister, who she was video chatting with. "I have to go, Kalls."

"Of course. And remember to have fun," nineteen-year-old Kallie smiled. "Sorry, I'm not able to be there to help you get ready for your first dance properly."

"There's always prom," Mia pointed out, feeling a smile grow on her own face. "I'll call you later."

"Okay, see you then. By the way, you look extremely beautiful tonight, sis. If Blake doesn't ask you out, he's an absolute idiot," Kallie said before hanging up the chat.

 _Ask me out?_ Mia thought to herself, running a hand through her hair. _He wants me to be his girlfriend? Is that why he asked me to the dance tonight?_

Her thoughts were interrupted when her bedroom door opened, revealing Liam stood there. "Hurry up, Mia. We have to go."

"Dude!" Mia yelled. "I could've been in the middle of changing!"

"Just hurry up," Liam mumbled, heading out the room, now very embarrassed.

Mia grabbed her bag from her bed and put it over her shoulder, smoothing out her dress once more. "Alright, I'm fine. I look hot and amazing. I'm gonna make sure I have a good night."

...

"Mia," Blake smiled as Mia approached him that night outside the gym hall. "You-Beautiful...Wow."

"English please?" Mia joked. "So are we gonna go inside?"

"Yeah, uh, sure," Blake nodded, still a little stunned at how amazing Mia looked. He passed her a large bouquet of flowers. "I got these for you."

"Sappy nub," Mia laughed, nudging Blake in the side playfully. She took the flowers from him. "But thanks. Roses, my favourite."

"Without the thorns this time," Blake pointed out.

"Thanks for reminding me," Mia said, rolling her eyes. "My finger was bleeding for like two hours last time you got me roses."

Blake chuckled as they began walking towards the doors. "And I'll always check from now on whether the roses have thorns or not."

...

"Hey," Mia said, walking up to her brother later that night. "What's up? Where's your date?"

Liam shrugged. "Somewhere in here."

"Ah," Mia nodded.

"You having fun with Blake then?"

"Yeah," Mia smiled, grabbing a handful of cookies from the refreshment table behind her. "I guess I never found out how nice he was because I was too busy teasing and bullying him."

"He's probably one of the nicest boys around," Liam stated absentmindedly.

"But why didn't you want me to be with him here?" Mia asked softly. "Do you think I don't deserve someone so great?"

"No," Liam said quickly. "Course not, sis. Look, I don't really wanna be left out, that's why. You know, when your sister dates your best friend. You don't get to hang out with your best friend so much because-"

"-because all their attention is on their new girlfriend," Mia finished. "Yeah, I get it, Liam. You dated Elena for a bit, remember?"

"We were, like, thirteen."

"Yeah, but still. I felt left out because my best friend had found someone new," Mia shrugged. "But even if Blake and I do ever get together, it won't be like that for you, okay? I promise I'll give him time so he can hang out with you, too."

"Thanks," Liam finally said after a minute silence. "That really means a lot."

...

"How was the dance?" Sam asked the second the kids arrived back at the house.

Mia handed her mum the roses Blake had given her. "Here you go, mum. Can you find a new vase or something for them?"

"Sure," Sam nodded. "But how was the dance? I want details."

"It was good," Liam shrugged, heading for the stairs. "I'm going to bed. Night."

"Night, sweetie," Sam smiled. She turned back to her daughter. "Did you have fun with Blake?"

"Uh huh," Mia beamed. "He's actually really nice."

"Exactly what I said after I went to prom with your dad when I was eighteen," Sam laughed. "Well, the day _after_ prom."

"The day after? What did you do the night _of_ prom?"

"You don't wanna know," Sam smirked. "You really don't wanna know."

...

 _*One Month Later*_

"Guess what, guys!" Carly exclaimed, rushing into the house and into the lounge room where everyone was sat. "Mia and Blake got together!"

Mia and Blake then ran inside too, completely out of breath.

"C-Carly," Mia said tiredly. "I-I told you to w-wait for us to tell them."

Sam smiled, pulling her daughter into a hug. "Aww, sweetie! I'm so happy for you."

"Yeah, so happy," Freddie agreed. He crossed his arms over her chest and turned to Blake. "You better not hurt my daughter or-or I'll do something! I don't know what but I'll think of something!"

"I promise I will never hurt her," Blake said, putting a hand on his heart. "I promise. I'd never do that; I lo-like her so much."

Mia put an arm around Blake's shoulder then leaned up to whisper. "Love you too, babe."

"How long do you think they'll last?" Jennette asked her brother as the two sat and watched the scene.

"Two months," Liam said. "Or maybe, if they're lucky, three months."

"I think a month," Jennette said. "You wanna bet on it?"

 **AN = I love the ending for some insane reason. Was it boring? Was it believable? How will I know if you don't review, lol? By the way, in case you're wondering, Jennette is on crutches in this chapter because she recently came out of hospital (I'll explain it in later oneshots.) Anyway, this is the first Seddie future fic I've posted and I hope you like it. The ending was very rushed since I was literally against the clock while watching this. Hope you enjoyed! x**


	46. iMother - Mothers Day - Chapter 46

**AN = Hey, everyone! Yes, I know it's been pretty much a month since I last updated and I'm sorry about that. But yeah, I'm back for Mothers' Day. So Happy Mothers' Day to all mothers around the world! At least, I think everywhere celebrates this day on the same day. Anyway, back to the fic, thank you so much, everyone, for the views and favourites and follows. I really appreciate all the love this story and my other story gets, oh, and all the love I get from you guys. This chapter is another future fic which took me ages to write; it's definitely not my best but also not my worst, so, um, yeah I guess that's all I can say about this fic. And I have some good news about myself, well, about myself ish. Basically, I'm going for a school tour on Wednesday of the new school I'll hopefully be starting in September; just wanted to share that. Okay, so, now, on with the story... x**

 **Quick Disclaimer: I don't own iCarly. Unfortunately. x**

 **Warning: Nope, okay, you got me. There's no actual warning, the rating is still a K+; I just like writing the word WARNING, it makes my story seem professional. x**

Mother (Mothers' Day Special! - Future Fic)

"Hey hey," Carly greeted as she entered the Bensons' house one afternoon. "What goes on?"

Sam looked up from the plate of ham she was eating in the kitchen. "Hey, Carls. Nothing much. You here to get Blake?"

"Eh, I'll let him have a few more minutes of freedom," Carly shrugged. "Brad is making us both go to dinner tonight for Mothers Day since Blake is going to his mum's tomorrow for the actual day. I'm not really too thrilled about it; I wanted to have a chilled-out evening."

"Chilled-out evening," Sam scoffed. "Do you know the last time I had one of those? Man, it must've been nine months before Kallie was born."

"Good point," Carly said, taking a seat beside her best friend. "But still. So what do you and the kids have planned for tomorrow?"

"Nothing," Sam said simply, eating some more of her ham. "It's just another day in our house. Well, unless the kids surprise me like they did a few years back, but I highly doubt that's gonna happen."

"You never know," Carly smiled. "What do you want for Mother's Day? Maybe I can hint to Freddie about it."

"To be able to sleep till noon," Sam replied just as hers and Freddie's fourteen-year-old daughter, Jennette, walked into the room.

"Who's sleeping in till noon?" Jennette asked, getting a bottle of water from the fridge.

"Nobody," Sam said, rolling her eyes. "As much as we all probably want to."

"So Jenny," Carly said, looking over at the blonde who was now getting a pair of sports leggings and a crop top from the pile of clothes in the washing basket. "Do you know what day it is tomorrow?"

Jennette frowned. "I dunno, Sunday?"

"Just give up," Sam muttered to her best friend. "It's not that important-"

"Oh, I think it's a good time to tell you that your bath is overflowing," Jennette interrupted.

Sam got to her feet swiftly and went for the stairs. "Crab! I forgot the bath was running!"

"Why didn't you turn the tap off when you saw the bath overflowing?" Carly asked.

"But it wasn't my bath," Jennette pointed out. "Why bother if it wasn't mine?"

"And now I know why they don't celebrate Mother's Day," Carly laughed, rolling her eyes. She stood up too and peeked her head into the lounge room where Mia, Liam, Kallie and Blake were sat. "Come on, Blake. We better get back so we can go out for that dinner."

Blake sighed and leaned down to give his girlfriend a quick kiss. He then turned back to Carly. "Do I have to go?" he frowned.

"Unfortunately, yes," Carly said. "But hey, we'll suffer this pain together, yeah?"

"It's _your_ Mother's Day dinner," Liam reminded her.

"Yeah, but _you_ haven't been out to dinner with Brad," Carly pointed out.

"Seriously, I remember when I went out to that dinner with you guys," Mia laughed. "Uncle Brad was acting insane over making sure we had what we ordered and he made sure we got service immediately. It was quite amusing, though."

"Yep, it's very amusing when you're trying to chew down your food and my dad keeps asking whether you have enough lemonade," Blake said.

"Uh huh, told you," Mia smirked. "It's very funny."

"Dude, that was sarcasm," Liam said to his twin sister.

Mia simply glared at him.

"Or maybe not," Liam mumbled, looking away from Mia instantly.

"Come on, kid," Carly said to Blake. "Let's go."

...

The next morning, Sam woke up and realised her husband's side of the bed was empty. "Well," she mumbled. "Freddie could've at least been here beside me."

Just then, the bedroom door opened and Mia walked in with a massive tray resting in her hands. A breakfast tray.

"Good morning, mum," Mia said brightly, placing the tray down on her mother's lap. "Happy Mothers' Day!"

Sam smiled. "Aww, you shouldn't have."

"But we did," Mia said quickly, sitting down at the end of the bed. "So you have bacon, ham, eggs, toast, sausages, mushrooms, tomatoes-"

"Did you guys cook all of this?" Sam asked, raising an eyebrow. "Wait, did your dad cook any of this?"

"Course not," Mia replied, grimacing. "We wouldn't do that to you."

"Glad I have such loyal kids," Sam laughed. "Where _is_ your dad anyway?"

"Somewhere," Mia said dismissively. "Do you want a coffee or something?"

"Um, sure," Sam said. "But where is-"

"Morning, mummy," Jennette said, walking into the room. "Happy Mothers' Day!"

"Thanks," Sam smiled. "But seriously, where's your father?"

"I told you," Mia frowned, crossing her arms over her chest. "He's somewhere."

"More specific?"

"Don't worry about it," Jennette chimed in. "Dig into your mountain of food. We'd been up since seven making all of that."

"Wow, my kids got up to make food," Sam said proudly, taking a bite of bacon. "Mmm, this is amazing!"

"We know," Jennette smiled. "That was Liam's cooking."

Sam spat the food out immediately after hearing those simple four words. "L-Liam cooked that?"

"Um, yeah?" Mia said confused. "I thought you said-"

"I know what I said," Sam snapped. "But that was before I knew who cooked it!"

"Just, uh, pretend it's your cooking as you eat it," Mia suggested.

Jennette nodded in agreement. "Great idea, sis. Yes, mummy, just do that."

"Fine," Sam mumbled, eating some more bacon. "Okay, yes, this is quite good. Maybe Liam should cook a little more often...but don't quote me on that!"

...

Much, much later, due to the fact Sam had fallen asleep once she had eaten her breakfast, the blonde trudged down the stairs and into the kitchen. She frowned as she noticed the white curtain that Carly had bought the couple years ago was hung over the arch which led to the dining room.

"We haven't had that thing out in years," Sam frowned.

She then reached out to open the curtain but someone else from the other side opened it before she got the chance to.

"Surprise!" the kids, Freddie, Carly and Blake yelled as Sam looked at the scene in front of her. Her eyes widened.

"You-You guys did all of this?" Sam asked in disbelief, looking at the display of food on the dining table. A smile formed on her face. "It's amazing, guys! Thank you."

"Yeah, well," Mia said, sitting down in a seat. "Carly reminded us yesterday how important Mothers' Day and Fathers' Day is, and we thought making you a massive buffet would be the right thing to do."

"So that's where you were this morning?" Sam asked Freddie. "You were out buying all this food?"

"Yep," Freddie said. "Liam came with me while Jennette and Mia kept you distracted."

"Thanks, guys," Sam beamed. She then leaned over and gave her husband a long kiss.

"Okay, eww," Jennette cringed, sitting down beside her sister. "Come on, guys. Let's eat!"

Everyone nodded in agreement and took their own seats at the table.

"I thought you were going to your mum's, Blake," Sam said, placing a few sandwiches on her plate.

"I was going to, but she cancelled," Blake shrugged. "No big deal. Yes I like seeing my mum, but I'd much rather stay here with all of you."

Mia smiled, putting an arm around her boyfriend's shoulders. "Aww. Isn't he just the sweetest?"

"Uh huh," Jennette said, rolling her eyes. She began to gulp down her food.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa. Slow down, Jenny," Kallie chuckled. "And hey, would you mind if I asked you why you've been wearing sports clothes everywhere recently?"

"Yes I'd mind if you asked me that," Jennette replied sharply, her mouth full of food. "But if you must know, I've been going out for a run everyday for two weeks now."

Liam scoffed. "Sis, you probably just run around the block once then go meet your friends at the mall."

Jennette frowned. "Okay, one, I run to the park then around the park twice then back home. And two, meeting friends at the mall is no laughing matter."

Carly grinned and high-fived the fourteen-year-old. "Finally, someone who understands my love for the mall."

"Yes, well, I really must be going now," Jennette decided, getting to her feet. She grabbed her jacket which was resting over the back of her seat. "I'll be back in an hour, two tops."

"But what about-?" Freddie began, but Jennette had already left the house.

"You know what?" Mia said, also standing up. "I think I'm gonna go for a run too."

"But it's Mothers' Day," Kallie pointed out. "And no offense, sis, yes I love your outfit since they were my old clothes, but I don't think you can run in those jeans."

Mia frowned. "Dude, I'm just gonna go for a quick run, okay?"

"Do you want any company," Blake asked. "I mean, I could get my jacket and-"

"No, no," Mia said quickly. "I'm fine."

"Alright," Sam said reluctantly, waving her hand dismissively at the door. She let out a soft sigh. "Just don't hurt yourself. I know that whole accident with your ankles happened years ago but-"

"I promise I'll rest if my ankles begins to hurt," Mia told her. "Okay, bye, guys! Oh, and Blake, save me some breadsticks!"

...

Mia jogged down the path and caught sight of her younger sister sat on a bench near the pond. She quickly dived behind a group of bushes, hoping not to have been seen. Yes, Mia shouldn't have followed Jennette and she'd admit that, but couldn't an older sister be worried about a younger sister? Okay, no, that wasn't the reason why, but the brunette really wanted to know what on Earth was going on. It wasn't like Jennette to do voluntary exercise; she usually just asked her mum to write her a note to get out of it, so why the sudden interest in going for a run?  
But then Mia knew. Well, she thought she knew anyway.

A boy around Jennette's age, maybe a year older, walked towards her. Mia watched her little sister wave and stand up from the bench, then she took her jacket off and placed it where she had just been sitting. Mia couldn't hear what the two were saying but she still stayed and watched them from the bushes.

The two wrapped their arms around each other and looked a little uncomfortable at first but then they both smiled and laughed. They began to step and it looked as though they were dancing. Mia, now in awe, raised her eyebrows and watched Jennette step on the boy's foot by accident. She blushed but carried on anyway.

"Well, I have absolutely no idea what's happening," Mia said, chuckling as she continued to watch. "But I know for a fact Jennette won't be going to the mall anytime soon."

...

"I'm back," Jennette beamed, entering the dining room where everyone was finishing up their meals. "Sorry I'm late. I decided to get an extra lap of the park in."

Mia then came into the house from the back door, heavily breathing. "Geez, Jenny, how did you get back so fast-Um, never mind."

"Okay," Jennette frowned, shaking her head. "So what'd I miss?"

"Nothing much," Blake told her, handing Mia a plate of breadsticks. "Here you go, babe."

"Thanks," Mia smiled.

"Now, if you guys don't mind, I'm gonna go watch a movie," Sam said, heading into the lounge room. "No one disturb me unless the house is on fire. Hey, Carls, Kallie? You two coming?"

The two nodded then followed the blonde out the room.

"I'm gonna finish some work off in the office," Freddie told the kids. "Same as with your mum: only interrupt me if it's life-threatening please."

"Hey, Blakey?" Mia said sweetly to her boyfriend. "Could you get my pearbook from upstairs for me?"

"Then do you wanna play some videogames?" Liam asked his best friend.

Blake nodded. "Yeah, sure."

Once Freddie, Liam and Blake were out-of-earshot, Mia turned to Jennette, smirking.

 _Just get straight to the point,_ Mia told herself silently. _I'll have more of a chance of finding out the truth that way._

"So," Mia said, a smirk still wide on her face. "Who was that boy you were with?"

"Um, what boy?" Jennette asked, acting clueless.

"Jennette," Mia sighed, crossing her arms over her chest. "I know you were with a boy."

"Fine," Jennette conceded, grumbling. "I was with Austin."

"Oooh," Mia cooed. "Who's Austin? Your secret boyfriend?"

"Oh, God, no," Jennette cringed, shaking her head. "Absolutely no way; we're just friends, strictly just friends."

"Uh huh," Mia said, rolling her eyes. "I saw you two, you know, hold each other."

Jennette blushed. "Fine! Just keep your voice down and I'll tell you."

"Okay," Mia whispered mockingly, before bursting out into laughter.

"It's not funny," Jennette groaned, face-palming. "And this is why I didn't tell you."

"Tell me what?"

"That Austin was teaching me how to ballroom dance!" Jennette yelled, exasperated.

Mia's laughter stopped immediately. "Ballroom dancing?"

"You know I like acting," Jennette shrugged. "And how am I gonna be a good actress if I can't even dance?"

"Sis," Mia said softly, realising her sister's eyes were now watery. "Don't cry, okay? I know how much you want to be an actress, but you don't need to be able to dance. Yes it's a good bonus, but honestly, it's not too important. And plus, you could've just asked me."

"I thought you'd think I was pathetic," Jennette mumbled.

"Why on Earth would I think that, honestly?" Mia asked. "Okay, fine, maybe I'd laugh for a moment, like I did earlier, but I'd never make fun of something you want to do. And hey, just a heads up, running isn't your thing at all."

Jennette chuckled. "Yeah, I know. But it was the only thing I could think of which would require me to wear sports wear and carry a bottle of water."  
"Good point," Mia laughed. "Now, come on. I need to see where that nub is with my Pearbook. Oh, and Jennette, you and Austin are gonna have to show me some dancing some time, got it?"

"Uh huh," Jennette agreed as the two walked through the kitchen and into the hallway. "But why did you think he was my boyfriend?"

"I dunno," Mia said. "It just seemed like you two liked each other and that you thought it would be best for you guys to sneak around at first instead of making your relationship official straight away."

"Just because you and Blake snuck around for about a month doesn't mean I would, too," Jennette said, rolling her eyes. Her phone then began to ring. "Hey, I'll meet you upstairs, yeah?"

"Alright," Mia said, heading up the stairs

"Hey, sweetie," Jennette smiled, answering her phone and placing it to her ear. "I'm good, thanks...Yes, I got home safely...Aww, you're so sweet. Oh, and yeah, you were right earlier; it turns out someone was watching us and it was my sister...No, don't worry. I didn't tell her about us, but we might need to be more careful in future...I know, yeah. Alright, I'll meet you tomorrow then...Okay, bye, Austin."

 _Mia doesn't have to know just yet,_ Jennette smirked to herself, hanging up the phone and running up the stairs. _Let's just hope she works it out soon because she's right, this whole running thing really isn't my thing...like, at all._

 **AN = Oooh! Does everyone find out about Jennette and Austin? Well, I know what happens, but I'm not telling just yet. Also, sorry I didn't explain why Jennette was on the crutches in the Valentines Chapter; that's definitely a big part in her life, but it's not really mentioned again yet, but I promise it'll be explained eventually. So I'm accepting requests, lol, just wanted to say that again. I'm working on a few requests at the moment which I look forward to be posting soon. Alright, that's everything I can think of saying, writing, right now, so I'll talk to you all soon! Thank you so much for reading and I hope you enjoyed! x**


	47. iRed - Song Fanfic - Chapter 47

**AN = Hey, people! I'm back, after a while. I'm awfully sorry - is it just me who realises that's like, the first thing I ever say in author's notes at the moment? I really am sorry, though. I've been watching Pretty Little Liars recently since I read the first book and felt the need to watch the show, even though the show and book are two different things, but they're still absolutely amazing. Anyway, this is possibly one of the worst things I've ever written. Surprisingly, I was very proud of this originally, but reading it back, it isn't very amazing anymore. So this was going to be based off the song 'Red' by Taylor Swift (no surprise there) but as I started writing it, I turned it into a multiply song fic - if that even makes sense. This is going to be a test of my Taylor Swift song knowledge because I'm going to say what song the line comes from, and since I didn't write the song down originally, I have to guess what it is. Okay, I hope you enjoy! x**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own iCarly, or the several Taylor Swift songs in here, or Pretty Little Liars (I don't know why I've written this but I felt that I should.)**

Red

 _You are in love, true love... (You Are In Love - 1989)_

Sam Puckett never believed in love. She used to think it was just a fantasy. She never believed it was really there. She thought it was an excuse for two people to be together.

She had yet to experience love.

Months later, she changed her mind slightly. She didn't think it was an excuse anymore; she thought it was something two people thought was there but actually wasn't.

And Freddie Benson was the one who influenced her change of heart. He told her millions of times how much he loved her, but she never wanted to say it back. She didn't want to hurt him mentally, so she didn't say what she didn't believe.

Although, she ended up hurting him in another way. Every time she blanked him telling her how much he loved her, it gave him hope that one day she'd say it back.

She didn't want to drag Freddie along for the ride, so she told him she loved him when they broke up. She lied to him; the thing she promised herself she'd never do.

 _Faster than the wind, passionate as sin, ending so suddenly... (Red - Red)_

She regretted ending it so soon a few weeks later. She didn't realise it at first, but she missed him.

It all passed by so quickly. Even though she hated the fact she had feelings for him, she still acted on them. The time they dated pasted so quickly that it might as well not have even happened.

She lost all she had in that one month. She lost herself more than anything...

 _But you came along and you changed everything... (Crazier - Hannah Montana)_

She couldn't face the truth any longer. He told her, while they were dating, that love was real and one day she'd feel it...and that he was happy to wait until she knew her feelings.

Love did exist. She tried to hide the reality from herself for too long, because it was already too late. He had already moved on.

He was back to crushing on her best friend.

She wasn't sure for definite that love was what everyone thought it was. But she also knew the feelings she had weren't what one should towards their ex-boyfriend. She needed to do something.

 _Broke your heart, I'll put it back together... (How You Get The Girl - 1989)_

She was too late, though. Before she knew it, she was stood outside the iCarly studio, witnessing her two best friends kissing. She didn't know what it meant though. She didn't know whether they were together, or if it was just a goodbye kiss...

She was crushed. She wanted to put his heart back together but how was she supposed to do that if it wasn't hers anymore?  
Never was she going to believe in love.

She didn't want to believe it was love to begin with so why did she let him show her what love really was? Why?

 _I wonder if he knows he's all I think about at night... (Teardrops On My Guitar - Taylor Swift + Live From SoHo (iTunes) + Fearless (Japanese Edition))_

She tried so hard to just forget about him, but it became too hard.

She told herself everyday how stupid she was believing in love. Love didn't exist and it wasn't meant to be, that proved it.

Every night, she fell asleep, only for him to be the main actor in all of her dreams. Nightmares, in her opinion. She couldn't stop herself from thinking about him.

 _I've gone all wrong, I've been trampled on... (Our Song - Taylor Swift + Live From SoHo (iTunes) + Fearless (Japanese Edition))_

She got hurt in the process of feelings too. She cried herself to sleep most nights.

After what she saw, she decided not to stay in contact with him. She needed to sort her head out. She did the one thing she was definitely sure existed: ran away.

She ran to LA, hoping it would be better than where she started. She knew her feelings would just follow her, but she hoped they would become a distant memory.

 _Won't let no one break your heart... (Never Grow Up - Speak Now)_

She told the four year old she babysat every Monday how important it was to know that love didn't exist. The child agreed since she had recently had her dad leave her family.

She told her roommate, Cat, how stupid it was for her to ever fall in love. She told her she'd never let anyone break her heart, no matter what.

She had gone through enough to know what love actually was...

It wasn't sweet like everyone else said it was.

It was evil. It was ominous. It was a nightmare.

 _Twenty stitches in a hospital room... (Out Of The Woods - 1989)_

The next time love affected her was three months later. Jealousy was in the air and her roommate, unaware of the situation, invited him over by tricking him.

Even though she wasn't in the hospital, like what was originally thought, he was in hospital at the end of it. She saved his life...and if that wasn't what love was, she had no clue.

Was she just his bacon, like she had told him all those years ago? Because she saved his life, did he think he loved her? She didn't know what to think anymore.

She couldn't decide whether it was right to love or not after the incident. She didn't know what would happen and she couldn't afford to be crushed again. It wasn't fair on her.

But she looked after him. She took him to the hospital and got him all fixed up. She made sure he was feeling better every morning by visiting him. She was there when he needed her.

She honestly thought what she felt was love. She knew it was love - as much as she hated to admit it.

 _Never thought we'd have a last kiss... (Last Kiss - Speak Now + Speak Now Live)_

She began to hate fairy tales after a certain Friday night. In fairy tales, everyone lived happily ever after. She knew she'd never have her happy ending... especially after what he had told her.

She, without a second thought, kissed him. He responded by pulling her closer until realising he shouldn't be kissing her. He pulled away and told her the truth.

She would never have her prince. She wasn't a princess...and he never loved her. That became a reality rather quickly after everything had happened.

 _You need to hear me out and they said, "Speak now"... (Speak Now - Speak Now + Speak Now Live)_

It was the day she was dreading. The day her love would be determined.

She was surprised that she even gotten an invite.

When the preacher said, "Speak now," She arose from her seat, trembling.

She objected immediately and told him the truth. She told him how much she believed in love now and how he opened her eyes to the truth. She promised she knew she loved him this time. She told him she loved him, honestly, for the first time ever.

He ran off the stage and to her, sweeping her off her feet and kissing her softly.

She believed it. She finally believed in love.

 _I wanna be your endgame... (Endgame - Reputation)_

She was his endgame and it was the best feeling in the world.

"I, Sam Benson, believe in love," she told hers and Freddie's kids ten years later. "Because I am in love."

 **AN = Okay, is it just me who finds it scary that I managed to get them all? I have every album and I think I've memorized every song lyric from all these songs and the order the song comes on the album. Yep, I have officially scared myself. Anyway, did you like it? What was your favourite part or favourite song lyrics? Are you sad that I couldn't fit Better Than Revenge and Getaway Car in there something like I am? I'm currently working on at least six requests so I'll hopefully get those finished as soon I can. Please review - reviews to me are Sam and her ham. But I like ham too, of course. Thanks for reading! Bye. x**


	48. iDreamland - Future Fic - Chapter 48

**AN = Hey! Here's a new chapter for you all. It's a future fic because I've been looking through my file of unpublished oneshots and the majority of them are now futures - I hope that's okay with you guys. I haven't been writing Seddie in a while, but I'm not going to end this fanfiction story just yet; I'm going to publish the forty-something oneshots I have already completed and prepared then continue to write some more. It feels like only a day ago that I started this story. Thank you for all the support throughout the year and four months that I've been writing - it means so much to me, everyone. Thank you for all the reviews, PMs, favourites, follows, role-plays, requests and inspirations. So on with the story... x**

 **Warning: This chapter may contain a few bad words. (I can't actually remember and when I proof-read this chapter, I only found one or two words which I wouldn't exactly count as bad words but I felt the need just to warn you guys.)**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own iCarly.**

Dreamland

"Man, that movie was absolute rubbish," Sam and Freddie's fifteen-year-old daughter, Mia, said as her and her two best friends exited the movie theatre. "Why did we go see that again?"

"Because we thought it was a good idea to take your mind off your sister being in the hospital," Elena sighed.

Blake glared at her. "Dude, you just reminded her."

"Oh, chiz!" Elena cursed, leaning back against a wall. "Sorry, Mia."

"No, um, it's okay," Mia mumbled. "It's just weird, you know. I shared a room with Jennette and all; it's weird not being woken up by sappy love songs playing."

"That sounds like your sister," Blake chuckled.

"Trust me, that's definitely my sister," Mia smiled. "When I visited her the other day, she was fantasizing about her future husband and kids. She told me she was going to have ten kids and a rich director husband. She's gonna have her name in lights and everyone will say she's the best actress of all time. I guess she's just living in dreamland for the moment."

"You never know, though," Elena said as they all continued to walk back to their houses. "That might actually be true."

"Only if she gets better," Mia sighed. "She doesn't seem like herself. Yes, she's still as cheery and peppy as she can be right now but it seems like life has been sucked out of her. Her hair is falling out and she wears a head scarf thing so she doesn't have to look at her head."

"She will get better," Blake reassured her. "Don't worry, okay?"

Mia shrugged. "I don't wanna be negative about the situation, but really? It's been two years, Blake! Two stinking years! If she was gonna get better, she would've already!"

Blake was silent.

"Sorry," Mia said, putting her arm around his shoulders. "I shouldn't have shouted. I'm just annoyed and upset and worried and anxious; all those things rolled into one."

"It takes lifetimes sometimes for people to get better," Elena told her. "It's not happen overnight. She will get better, Mia. Do you really think your parents will let her die?"

"No, I guess not," Mia muttered. "Come on, let's get home. I actually have some sort of appetite today."  
...

"Wait, so let me get this straight," Blake said to Mia as he watched her stuff her face with ham. "This is the first time you've eaten in four days?!"

Mia shrugged. "So what? I just wasn't in the mood for food, is that not allowed or something?"

"No," Blake said quickly. "But, um, you have to eat-"

"So I can sit here and eat in luxury while my sister is being given watery stew?" Mia snapped. "That's not how it works, Blake! I've been to a hospital and had to stay overnight with a risk of never being able to walk again; that's not as bad as Jenny having a risk of never being able to see her home again!"

Freddie walked in the room. "Hey, do you two wanna come and visit Jennette with me? Kallie and Liam are already there with Sam."

"Sure," Mia said, getting to her feet and glaring over at Blake.

"What were you two talking about?" Freddie asked as the three left the house.

"Nothing," Mia mumbled. "Nothing at all."  
...

Mia and Blake entered the hospital room, followed by Freddie. Kallie was sat on the sofa with Liam and Sam was sat on the chair beside Jennette's bed.

Sam put a finger to her lips. "We need to be quiet, okay?" she whispered. "Jenny needs her rest."

Mia nodded and sat down beside Liam. "I wanted to come check she's okay."

"She's just hurting at the moment," Sam sighed, leaning up to give her husband a quick kiss. "How are you guys? Did you and Mia enjoy the movie, Blake?"

"It wasn't very good," Blake told her.

"Dude," Mia said bluntly. "The movie was crap."

"I guess that's one way of saying it."

"Did Elena like it?" Sam asked.

"None of us did," Mia shrugged. "Waste of a Saturday, really."

"Well, come on," Liam said, joining the conversation. "Of course it was gonna be rubbish. It was called 'The First Kiss', did you really expect it to be good? Now I'm glad I didn't go with you."

"I'd never be seen with you in public anyway," Mia scoffed. "I only invited you because Elena has a tiny crush on you."

"What?"

"Nothing," Mia said quickly.

Freddie turned to Sam. "Wasn't the movie you saw with Carly years ago called that?"

Sam thought for a moment then raised her eyebrows. "Huh, yeah, it was. But it probably wasn't the same one...come on, it's been years. Plus, when me and Carls saw it, it was opening night for it."

"Was it the one about a girl April?" Mia asked. "And then she loses her dog and then ends up getting kissed by accident when she slips over into the mud?"

"Yep, same movie," Sam chuckled. "Man, I really thought they were gonna stop showing that after I complained about it."

"You complained about a movie?" Kallie frowned.

"Uh huh," Sam nodded.

"Don't blame you, mum," Mia laughed. "It has a stupid name and it's a stupid excuse for a movie."

"So I take it you haven't had your first kiss yet?" Liam smirked, turning to his sister.

"Watch it!" Mia spat. "Or I'll make it impossible for you to have children!"

Freddie rolled his eyes. "Mia, what have I told you about threatening your brother?"

"Dad, he totally deserved that, though," Kallie pointed out. "He shouldn't tease Mia about not having her first kiss yet."

"Who was your first kiss, mum?" Liam asked. "And how old were you?"

Sam chuckled, elbowing Freddie in the ribs when he began to laugh. "Your dad was my first kiss when we were fourteen."

"Okay, I have two things to say. One, eww! And two, if I hear the word 'kiss' once more, I swear there's gonna be trouble!" Mia hissed, heading out the room.

"What's up with her?" Liam frowned, looking at his friend.

"I don't know," Blake said honestly, getting to his feet. "But I'll go find out."

After spending around ten minutes looking for Mia, Blake finally found her sat in the car. She had taken the car keys from her dad's pocket when they entered Jennette's room.

Blake opened the car door, making Mia look up at him. "Hey, care if I join you?"

Mia shrugged. "It's a free country, nub."

There had to have been something up because Mia hadn't called Blake a nub for two years now... not that either of them were counting or anything.  
"What's up?" Blake asked after a long silence.

"My sister is laying in a hospital bed and you're asking me what's up?" Mia glared at him darkly.

"Look, Mia," Blake said heavily. "I know this isn't about Jenny; there's something else bothering you."

"So what if there is?" Mia began to play with a loose string from her shirt, her gaze dropping to the floor. "You can't do anything to change it."

"Oh, so it's something that needs to be changed?" Blake sighed again. "Mia, please just tell me what's wrong."

"Fine," Mia yelled, not caring about the odd looks passers-by were giving her. "You wanna know what's wrong!? I'll tell you what! During the whole movie, Elena was bragging about how she had her first kiss when she was twelve and what happened and all that crap. While you were sitting there, saying how you had your first kiss with Georgia Henderson, the most popular girl in the sixth grade. Yes, fine, I tried to pretend it didn't bother me, but it honestly does! Liam had his first kiss, so did Kallie, and I bet Jennette is gonna have hers before me! It's so unfair! No boy has ever liked me enough to kiss me! Geez, no boy have ever actually asked me out before they asked out Elena! I'm sick of being a consolation prize!"

"Whoa." Blake was caught completely off-guard by that comment. "So you think you're just a consolation prize, huh? Well you're wrong. There is a boy who likes you more than Elena."

Mia scoffed. "Yeah, course there is..."

"It's me, okay!?" Blake admitted. "I've always liked you more! I've always wanted to kiss you, Mia!"

"But-But-" Mia's expression softened. "You-You said you kissed Georgia-"

"I lied," Blake said simply. "I didn't want to tell the truth because I thought you'd tease me for it."

"Dude, why would I do that? I'd be a hypocrite if I did that," Mia said softly, moving closer to Blake. "So if we both haven't had our first kiss, maybe the logical thing to do is-"

"-kiss each other?" Blake finished, raising an eyebrow.

Mia nodded. "Uh, I-I mean if you want to."

"Sure, um, yeah," Blake said, clearing his throat. "If you're sure. I wouldn't want to-"

"Oh, just kiss me, you dang nub!" Mia interrupted, bringing his face down to hers and closing the gap between their lips.

...

"Man, where are those two?" Sam asked, helping Jennette sit up so she could eat her dinner. "They went ages ago."

"I'll go look," Kallie said, standing up and heading for the door.

Just then, as Kallie reached out for the door handle, it opened anyway and Mia and Blake walked in.

"Oh, I was just about to come look for you two," Kallie told them.

Blake shrugged. "Mia just needed a minute, right, Mia?"

"Right," Mia nodded, giving Blake a small smile. Everyone went back to their own conversations. Mia pulled Blake closer to her. "And hey, we never mention that again, okay?"

"Okay," Blake agreed. "But you know you tasted like ham, right?"

Mia rolled her eyes. "You're such a nub."

 **AN = You can definitely tell that Mia is Sam's daughter. What's your favourite part? What do you like best? Is it good or bad? I have so many questions, lol. I'm now on Wattpad by the way - I'd love it if you could check out my stories on there too please. I'm JessicaRoseHarvey and the same on Instagram. Also, can I recommend a few books? There are three fictions I'd like to recommend: 'The Colour Of Meatballs' by Invader Johnny, 'Open When' by Arietta24 and 'iGo Home' by Seddie4thewin. And there are two books I'd like to recommend: 'The Bad Boy's Rules' by Eliah Greenwood, 'The Bad Boy's Broken Rules' by Eliah Greenwood and 'Textrovert' by Lindsey Summers. So yeah. I felt the need to mention those quickly since those bad boys books affect me mentally - but it's a good thing. Thank you for reading! Reviews to me are like Sam and her ham Oh, some things never change... x**


	49. iCatfish - Chapter 49

**AN: Chapter 49! We made it, guys! Today, it's my one year anniversary of posting Fanfiction. Can you believe that? I know I can't. I'm like fangirling right now. I just wanted to say a massive thank you to each and every one of you. Every time you click on my story, my views go up. Every time you click the favourite button, my favourites go up. Every time you click the follow button, my follows go up. Every time you review, my heart melts. And every time you recommend my story to a friend, I want to cry with happiness. I love you guys so much. I love you so much that I'm posting two chapters of this story, finishing another story, and starting a new story today. I'm beaming so bright right now. I even bought a cake to celebrate. (There will be a picture on Insta later hopefully.) Let's see if we can make it to two years, guys. All your endless support is my oxygen now, and I'm so glad I have such loyal readers like you all even when I take four months to update. So, I hope you enjoy this chapter. x**

 **(For the purpose of this chapter, iCarly never happened, and the show Catfish The TV Show have different co-hosts.)**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own iCarly, Catfish The TV Show, or the Taylor Swift songs I know I was listening to while writing this. (Some things never change.) x**

 **….**

"OMG, guys! You're actually here!"

Laura Ainsworth and Jamie Gardner laughed at the blonde's reaction. They watched in wonder as she bounced up and down, before gesturing for them to come in. The apartment was very large and modern. Sam Puckett had made a lot of money after finishing her seventh novel, and she decided it was time to pay for a bigger place since her old apartment was getting too cramped after years of living there.

"Come in," Sam told the TV stars. Jamie held the door open for the two, and they all sat down on the plush white sofa in front of the TV. Sam's laptop was already loaded with the social media page on the coffee table.

"It's nice to see you in person," Laura told Sam with a smile. She flicked her brown hair over her shoulder. "Other than over a computer screen."

Sam nodded her head. "You too."

Jamie looked at Sam. He had seen this desperate, miserable look before, and he was determined to help her find answers. It wasn't fair. And he knew that after going through those exact feelings and questions himself. "Now, I hear you have a lot of explaining to do."

Sam gulped, before deciding to explain in full detail everything that had happened in the last few years. "Three years ago," she began. "I had a miscarriage. I think I told you this part on the video chat yesterday. The baby's dad, and my boyfriend of six years, left me after that. I was broken inside and physically couldn't get out of bed in the morning. My friend, Wendy, recommended a website called SplashFace. And I met this guy."

Laura smiled knowingly. "And that's where all the trouble starts."

Sam rolled her eyes amusedly, before sighing and continuing. "His name's Freddie. He works in the Massachusetts as a tech engineer for a TV company. He's sweet, kind, motivational. And better of all, he's hot. His pictures practically scream 'hook up with me'. Any girl would become weak at the knees in his presence. We started talking, and he charmed me with his personality. He was the reason I got out of bed in the mornings and the reason I wasn't heavily depressed anymore. I knew within only a few weeks of talking with him that I was falling in love with him." She paused for a moment to collect her posture. Her previously slumped back straightened, and she made sure to plaster a smile across her face. "And then, he disappeared six months later."

Jamie blinked. "Disappeared? Like, completely disappeared off the face of the Earth?"

"Yeah," Sam replied. "Completely. He wasn't on SplashFace or any of his other social medias. He wasn't answering my texts, calls, emails. Nothing. He was gone. Two months later, in which I had found out that my ex-boyfriend had been cheating on me for four years within those six years we'd been together, Freddie returned as if he'd never been gone."

"Ooh, it's getting juicy," Laura said. She had been on the show for a long time now, and she hadn't seen a case as simple as this one. They were usually so complex that she sometimes lost her head in all the drama and came close to giving up. But she didn't want to leave someone without answers when she promised she'd help them. Her and Jamie had started the show for that one reason: to help people. "But maybe, in all honesty, he felt guilty so that's why he left. Have you ever, like, video called him?"

Sam shrugged her shoulders limply. "I've requested calls a million times, but he never accepts. He just lets it ring, and ring, and ring. Then he acts like I never called. I just don't get it, you know? I've seen your show a lot, and I think this is a big red flag."

Jamie grinned. "The catfish victim is spotting obvious signs now," he said happily. "Why can't all people be like you?"  
Sam smiled. "I'm one of a kind." She then cleared her throat and allowed her face to go back to an impassive expression. "Then, only a few weeks after we began to talk again, he told me he couldn't do this anymore. I ignored him after that, even all his apologies and excuses that it wasn't him who messaged me that day."

Jamie let out a breath of air. "Many red flags. Everybody knows that."

"But I decided to take him back," Sam said, hoping the two didn't blow. They were quiet as they hinted for her to continue. Laura knew that there was more she hadn't told them just yet, such as the real reason that she had taken him back. "He made me feel like I was the only girl in the world. I couldn't risk ruining that if it really was a friend on his phone. He was still the one person in the world I loved the most."

"And then what happened?" Laura asked. Anybody could tell she was now sucked into the story, and she was desperate for a happy ending even though she knew there currently wasn't one. There wasn't even an ending at the moment.

"We spoke for a year or so," Sam told them. "And I found out I wasn't able to have kids. Freddie was comforting to say the least. He told me he'd be there whenever he needed to talk, but not once did he offer to fly here to Seattle to meet me. Not once. I wasn't sure what was more hurtful. We stopped talking for a while - I had asked him to give me some space after the news. And then I reached out again a few months ago. We agreed to meet finally. I even flew out to the Massachusetts. But Freddie didn't turn up at the airport to pick me up like he promised. He messaged me later that night apologising and saying that he was held up at work, but it was too late; I was already on the next flight home. Then, a week or so after that, he said he was doing a TV movie job here in Seattle. And so, once again, we set a time and a place to meet. I was held up with a book signing myself, but when I finally got there, he wasn't there. I messaged him, but he didn't reply. He hasn't replied since. And so, I reached out to you guys."

Laura let out a soft chuckle. "Well, I'm glad you reached out to us, Sam. We'll do whatever we can to help."

Jamie looked at Sam, who nodded her head, and then he reached over to scroll through the social media account that was open on the laptop. "So, this is Freddie's SplashFace?"

Sam nodded. "Yeah," she said. "It's all here. I can pull up our messages, too, if you'd like." She pulled her phone out and scrolled mid-way through the messages as she watched out the corner of her eye the two who were now intrigued by the laptop screen. She handed her phone over to Laura, while Jamie continued to scroll through the profile.

"Hot guy with abs," Laura noted with a playful smile. Her eyes flickered as she read left and right through the messages. She could tell that Sam was falling in deep for whoever this guy was. "But, Sam, you do know there's a chance that this guy isn't who he says he is, right?"

"Yeah, I know," Sam said heavily after a moment. "I knew this when I signed up for it. If the red flags and hot profile weren't evidence enough, the refusals to meet and video call just added to my suspicions and gave me the impression that something bigger than fraud was going on."

One picture of Freddie flashed up on the screen as Jamie scrolled through with Laura watching him. Freddie was with a brunette girl on the picture, and they were both smiling while in their caps and gowns. It was posted seven months ago as a Throwback Thursday memory. Another picture showed next of him taking a selfie while shirtless at the gym.

Laura turned to Sam. "So this is when you fell for him?" Sam blushed, but she didn't reply. The crimson red cheeks were enough of a response to Laura.

Suddenly, snapping the three of them out of their thoughts, a baby monitor from beside Sam blasted loudly, a loud cry ringing around the room.  
Sam got to her feet. "And, um, the thing I didn't tell you yesterday," she said, feeling the slightest bit guilty that she hadn't mentioned it sooner. "I adopted a baby girl just after Freddie hadn't turned up to meet me. I now have a daughter called Millie."

Laura beamed, giving the blonde a hug. "Aw!" she cooed. "That's amazing, Sam."

"Thanks," Sam said with a big smile.

Jamie stood up from his seat. "Right, while you attend to your daughter, why don't we go back to the hotel and see what we can find out?" he asked. "Would you be able to send us all the information you have?"

"Of course," Sam nodded, heading for the stairs. "See you guys tomorrow."

….

"Hi," Sam greeted, opening the door to the two the next day. Her mind had been spinning all night, and she struggled to get to sleep between the four hour gaps Millie allowed her before she began crying again.

"Hey," Jamie said, giving the blonde a hug. That woman had been through a lot. He pulled back and held the door open for Laura. "How are you holding up?"

Sam shrugged. "As well as I can be."

Laura nodded her head understandingly, a laptop under her arm. "Are you ready to see what we've figured out about this guy? We have a lot to tell you."

Sam let out a sigh. "Yeah. I'm ready for answers."

The three situated themselves on the two conjoined sofas. The laptop was placed in front of them all, and the camera crew along with sound and lighting were scattered around the lounge room.

Laura held a camera in her hand as Jamie clicked on a few open windows on the laptop. "So, first," Laura said, gesturing to the screen with one hand. "We went through his social media profile." She clicked on a picture which showed him with the same brunette girl Sam had seen in the graduation picture. "This girl appears a lot in pictures. Our suspicions were that maybe - as hard as it would be to hear - she's a girlfriend, or maybe a sister or best friend." Sam tried all she could to stop her face from dropping, but she couldn't help it. She felt deflated at the fact Freddie could've had a girlfriend all this time yet he never felt the need to mention it. "So, then, we reached out to her. Her name's Carly. She called us after we left her a message, and she confirmed that she does in fact know Freddie from back when she lived in Seattle. The two graduated here and then moved to the Massachusetts for college. The two have lived in the same apartment complex ever since."

"So he's real?" Sam couldn't help but ask. It was a surprise to say the least that there was a chance that he was real.

"Well," Jamie said. "And then we did some more digging." He dragged the image of Freddie at the gym into the search bar. Only Freddie's social media pages came up. That was a good sign, right? "His photos are originally, meaning Carly is probably telling the truth. But for all we know, Carly could be the catfish. That wouldn't be completely out of the question. She could've stolen the pictures from a friend or family member or old school friend."

"But what did I ever do to her to cause to want to catfish me?" Sam asked curiously. She honestly didn't get it. She wanted to believe that he was real and that this was all overthinking, but she had some doubt that she had managed to push back to the back of her mind.  
"People have their different reasons," Laura told her. "And maybe Carly was lonely or maybe she...Oh, I don't know. All we know is that there's a chance that Freddie could be real." She clicked to another open window and found the phone number search her and Jamie had done the previous day. "Freddie's phone number is registered under Carly's name."

Sam was silent as she read the name on the screen.

"But we've learnt that most people do share phone plans," Jamie added. "It's not exactly uncommon, especially when they've been friends since high school." He watched as Laura pulled up Freddie's social media again. "And now, there's only one thing left to do."

Sam gulped, taking a long heavy blink. "To call him," she finished. She had seen the show many times, and she knew exactly what was coming next: they'd meet, and she'd realise how stupid she was for even believing he was real when it turns out it wasn't him this whole time.  
Jamie left the room to call. His voice was heard faintly, telling the two that someone had indeed answered the phone, and then he walked back in the room with a light smile on his face. Sam looked up, hopeful. She watched cautiously as he sat down on the sofa again. Her mind was restless. What on earth had just happened? Had he agreed to meet?

"He's in Seattle," Jamie said quietly. "He's been here for the past two weeks for a job." Sam closed her eyes, and then when she opened them again, Jamie was looking right at her as well as Laura. Their eyes were both pleading. "We-We can meet him today."

….

Sam was silent during the car ride to the park where they were planning to meet. The fountain came in view, but nobody was standing there. Laura got out the car first, then Jamie, and the two waited patiently for Sam to get out, too. She didn't move right away. She wished to have her daughter in her arms in that very moment, but she knew she couldn't until this was all over when she got home. Millie was currently being attended to by Sam's twin sister, Melanie, back at the apartment.

She sat for a few minutes, circling her head around her neck to the point that it was now beginning to ache. Her stomach was tied up in knots as she finally stood up and closed the car door behind her.

"Are you okay?" Laura whispered to her, as they neared the fountain. "We can do this another day-"

"No," Sam said. "I need answers now more than ever."

Sam needed closure. And they all knew that.

The three stood, hugging their jackets closer to them. It was cold, harsh winter in Seattle. And Sam couldn't wait until she got home and could wrap herself in a warm fuzzy blanket with a hot chocolate to comfort her. The water from the fountain rushed down, and Sam found herself counting in her head the minutes as they passed by with anticipation.

"Sam," Laura said. The blonde snapped her head around to look at the brunette questioningly. Jamie's eyes were focused on the figure that was now making their way to them. "Someone's coming."

It was only as the person neared closer that Sam couldn't help the tears that rushed down her face all at the same time. "Oh my God!" she gasped. And then she found herself being embraced.

"Holy crap!" she heard Laura exclaim. "You're real!"

Sam pulled back, tears still fogging up her vision. But standing right in front of her was indeed the guy she had fallen in love with. "Freddie," she said softly, her voice a mere whisper. "It's really you."

Freddie smiled at her. "Hey," he greeted. "It's nice to finally see you in person, Sam. You're beautiful."

"So are you," she promised him, before being pulled into his embrace once more. She breathed in his scent of cinnamon and clean clothes. "You're really real. I'm still trying to get over this." She wrapped her arms around him tightly, and she silently hoped that he'd never let her go. Pouting when he finally pulled away, she watched as he shook hands with both Laura and Jamie.

"We spoke to a friend of yours," Laura told him. "Her name was Carly?"

"Yeah," Freddie said, nodding his head. "We've known each other since we were five." He then turned back to Sam, who was still struggling to register the truth of the situation. Freddie was a real person, and he was standing right in front of her. "I'm sorry for everything, for all the crap I've put you through."

Sam swayed back and forth, her hands on his hips. "Yeah," she said. "I'm sorry, too. That last time we were supposed to meet, I was held up at work, and then my sister called and told me that my daughter wasn't well and-"

"Daughter?" Freddie asked, raising his eyebrows. He hadn't heard this piece of information before.

"Yeah, um," Sam said nervously, playing with a loose string from her blouse. "I have a daughter called Millie. I adopted her a few months ago. I was meaning to tell you but the time never seemed right, and now, as you stand in front of me, I'm wondering what the hell I ever did right to deserve you."

Freddie frowned as he grabbed her into his arms. He lifted her off the ground, and she wrapped her arms around him affectionately. "Never say that," he told her quietly. "I fell in love with you, and I love you so much, Sam."

"I love you, too," she whispered.

….

It was later revealed as the two sat down in a restaurant as a first date, which was a gift from Laura and Jamie and the rest of the crew, that Carly had been involved in a car accident; and that was the reason why Freddie hadn't spoke to Sam for two months. Sam accepted that reason, and they agreed to no longer dawn on the past when they had a future to live.

The two moved in together a month later. Freddie decided that it'd be best if he moved back to Seattle, and so he moved into Sam's apartment with her and her daughter. Carly then moved across the hall of the apartment complex, and they were neighbours. Sam and Freddie then adopted a five-year-old girl called Claudia, and the family went on a trip around Europe. Freddie proposed to Sam on top of the Eiffel Tower, and the two got married in a converted barn which Carly's older brother, Spencer, owned and used to use an art gallery. Millie and Claudia were both bridesmaids along with Carly and Melanie and Wendy who were made co-maids of honours. Laura and Jamie came to the wedding, too, and they made a speech to the happy couple.

….

"I love you," Sam had whispered to her new husband, once the two had been pronounced now married and they had got the opportunity to kiss.

"I love you, too," Freddie had whispered back.

 **AN: So, what did you think? Did you love it? Did you hate it? And why can I all of a sudden smell vegetable stew? Oh, wait, yeah, I'm having stew for dinner. Sorry for such a random comment. :) I'm still beaming, by the way. I'm so happy that I've made it this far, and I'm so proud of myself. Thank you all once again for everything. I couldn't have done it without you. I started writing while I was in a dark place in my mind, and writing and reading is what got me through it. And then when I thought of that place again, it was like I was back there in the dark and alone. Writing is what got me through my days, through the days I didn't want to get out of bed, through the days of threats and mean texts from bullies at school, through everything. And I'm more grateful and thankful than you could ever imagine that I have you guys supporting me. I'm almost in tears now. It's getting too sappy and sentimental. Emotions aren't my strong point, that I can admit. I love you guys! Now, remember, reviews to me are like Sam and her ham. (Some things never change.) x**


	50. iSugarcoat - Chapter 50

**AN: Chapter 50! I'm so happy right now. It's my one year anniversary of posting Fanfiction today, and I'm beaming. I can't believe I managed this. I managed it with your help, guys. All your comments, reviews, PMs, feedback, roleplays, requests, favourites, follows. I love you all so much! This is such a big achievement to me, and I thank you all so much for the support throughout this past year. So I only thought it was fair for Chapter Fifty that I do a meaningful and future Seddie chapter. Now, I was planning to do both parts of the time period for this chapter, but then I decided to just do the last part because that's more relatable. x**

 **Okay, so, story time. I came out to my parents about being bisexual in June, after I found out I have a crush on a girl. At first, I wasn't sure how anyone would take it. I mean, I'd been boy-crazy since the age that I realised boys didn't have cooties. And then for me to suddenly like a girl, the sudden change was weird for me. It's still weird. My parents took it well. They told me that they love me however I am, and as long as I was happy and that they got grandkids, they were happy. I asked the girl out a few days ago, and she said yes. It turns out that she likes me too and has liked me since she first met me only two months ago. So, anyway, the point of this is to say that you shouldn't be afraid to be yourself. Coming out may seem big and scary, but to be honest, it's almost like telling someone you hate their favourite food. They might question it or even make a big deal out of it, but they'll accept it because they love you. You'll be nervous, scared, but it'll turn out fine. Your happiness is all that matters, after all. Never be afraid to be yourself. People will accept you for you. And if they don't accept who you are, they're not worth your time. Your parents love you, and they'll accept you even if it takes some consideration. They just want you to be happy. I saw Love Simon a few months ago as an early birthday present, and it opened my mind to many different things. Why don't straight people have to come out? x**

 **So, I hope you enjoy the chapter. I've never been the best at giving advice, especially when it comes to something as personal as sexuality, but I've been through it and I hope my advice can help you guys, too. x**

 **Disclaimer: Even after fifty chapters, and two other stories, I still don't own iCarly. x**

 **….**

Sugarcoat

 _(Thursday 10th, Friday 11th, Saturday 12th, Sunday 13th March 2039 - Time Period: Jennette and Carla's Relationship)_

"Hey," Jennette smiled as she opened the front door. It was a surprise when she realised that her friend from school, Carla, was standing there. They didn't really hang out much outside of school, which was a disappointment to them both - more so to Jennette, though she had no idea why she felt that way. And now, since Jennette knew Carla's biggest secret, they both felt nervous about being around each other; about being with each other. "What's up? Would you like to come in?"

"Did you tell anyone?" Carla asked instantly, leaning forward.

Jennette was slightly taken back by the girl's bluntness. She knew for a fact that Carla hated to sugarcoat stuff. "No," she said, shaking her head. She held a hand to her heart. "I promise - I didn't say a word to anyone."

Making Jennette jump, her mother placed a hand on her shoulder with a smile. "Dinner's almost ready." She then spotted the visitor. "Hey there. Jenny, sweetie, who's your friend here?" she asked.

Jennette now felt obliged to answer, even when she saw the brunette freeze visibly in front of her. "Um, this is Carla, a...friend from school. Carla, this is my mum, Sam."

"Lovely to meet you," Sam said, to which Carla just nodded in fear. "Would you like to stay for dinner, Carla?"

"Um, maybe," Carla said quietly. "I'll have to ask my mum first."

Sam nodded. "Come in when you two girls are ready."

Jennette waited until her mother had gone inside before she turned back to Carla, a question stuck in her throat. "Why don't you want anyone to know? Is it because you're yet to tell your parents?"

Carla crossed her arms over her chest defensively. "It's nothing to do with my parents," she snapped. "And it's none of your business."

"I'm the girl you like!" Jennette couldn't help but yell. "Of course it's my business!" What she didn't realise was that her older sisters were both standing in the doorway of the kitchen, and they couldn't stop themselves from hearing every word of the conversation. "And if you can't even accept the fact you're going to have to tell your parents at some point that you like a girl, then you're clearly not able to accept the fact I like you too!"

Carla walked away in a huff, barely noticing how Jennette had just confessed her feelings for her. But just when she realised, she turned back around, but sadly then realised that the front door was now shut. She sighed - little did she know that was exactly what Jennette was doing on the other side of the door: sighing and wishing the other hadn't walked away.

….

"Who was that girl?" Mia asked her little sister later that night as the two got ready for bed. Kallie had long ago given up pestering Jennette for answers. She had accepted that if Jennette wanted her to know, she'd tell her soon enough. Mia plopped down on her bed, letting out a huff. "Ignoring me won't help, Jenny."

Jennette looked up from the book she was reading with a frown. Why couldn't her sisters just let it go? It didn't matter anymore. She knew where she stood with Carla and that was all that mattered. They couldn't be together, and she knew they both knew that. "She's a friend from school," Jennette replied, shrugging her shoulders. "No big deal, sis. Just drop the subject please."

Mia groaned exasperatedly. Her sister was a nightmare sometimes. "Yes, it's a big, big deal," she insisted, crossing her arms over her chest. "Jenny, you like her, don't you?"

Jennette blinked. Mia had it. She'd guessed it. "No," she denied sheepishly. She had waited too long to answer, and that had just confirmed her sister's suspicions.

She sighed. "Just let it go and move on. It doesn't matter." And with that, she reached over and turned her bedside lamp off, leaving her sister in darkness.

Jennette was asleep within seconds.

"There's something up with her," Sam told her husband, as she continued to flip pancakes. She had cooked Jennette's favourite breakfast in hope that it'd lure her out of her bedroom: pancakes, golden syrup, and strawberries. The delicies could be smelt from houses away, so the family was surprised when Jennette didn't come downstairs like they thought she would've. "I mean, she hasn't left her room in days. Something's got to be up. Ever since Carla's visit, she hasn't been herself. Do you think she's being bullied again? Or-"

"She'll tell us in her own time," Freddie said, helping himself to a portion of pancakes. He kissed Sam on the forehead, before using one hand to hold his plate while he fixed his tie with the other hand. "I'll see you after work, okay?"

Sam sighed. "Alright," she said. "See you later."

Just as Freddie left the house, pancakes still in hand, Carly and Blake let themselves in. "Sam!" Carly beamed, rushing over to her best friend. They embraced in a hug for a moment, while Blake was greeted by the twins and by Kallie. "Oh, I missed you so much."

Sam smiled. "How was Spain?"

"Amazing," Carly replied. "We were out in the sun while filming for the show every single day!" She then held up the large bag she had in her hand. While in Spain, she thought of Sam and Freddie and their kids. It was hard not to, considering they were all practically family. And she thought that it'd be nice to buy them each something. "I have presents!"

Blake chuckled to himself. "That's the one thing Carly was excited for," he told Liam and Mia. Mia laughed, wrapping her arms around her boyfriend. It had been a while since she had seen him, since the school work had been piling up, and they were finally home for the holidays. "She was all 'I bought presents!' down the phone for the past week."

Once Carly had handed out the gifts - a pair of earrings for Kallie, a new circular fan for Mia, a football shirt for Liam, a bottle of wine for Sam, and a new laptop case for Freddie - she looked around. "Hey, where's Jennette?" she asked.

Sam averted her eyes and stayed focused on the fourth batch of pancakes she had cooked that morning. "Upstairs," she told her. "She hasn't left her room for days. I'm really worried about her, Carls."

"I'll go check on her," Carly said, holding a gift bag in her hand. She smiled as she trailed up the stairs, ignoring the protests from the family. She got that maybe Jennette wanted to be alone, but she was worried too at the news that Jennette hadn't left her room. She knocked on the door twice.

No answer.

Carly didn't bother to knock again. She just sighed, before retreating back downstairs. She left the giftbag outside the door, hoping that Jennette would find it and thank her for the gift later.

….

Jennette stayed in her room again that day. She had found the food and gift that Carly and Sam had left out for her, which consisted of pancakes, golden syrup, and strawberries, along with the gift which just so happened to be a Spanish copy of Fashion World. She had been obsessed with Fashion World magazines for months now, and she couldn't wait to start reading it in Spanish.

Just then, the doorbell rang. She didn't move at first, but she jumped to her feet when it rang another few times. Expecting somebody else to answer, she didn't move. But then when her phone pinged with a text from Mia saying that the family had to stop at the supermarket for dinner, she sighed and left her room. She swung open the door, thinking it'd be the family saying that they forgot their keys. But no.

Standing in front of her was the brunette.

Carla.

Blinking a few times to check she wasn't just seeing things, before realising she probably looked ridiculous in that very moment, Jennette plastered a smile across her face and acted as if nothing was up. "Hey," she greeted. "Are you-"

"Cut the chit-chat," Carla interrupted, putting her hand in the air. She let out a sigh. "I came here to tell you that I just came out to my parents."

Jennette blinked again. "Wait, really? You did?"

Carla took a step forward. "Yeah," she spoke softly. "I-I thought you deserved to know. And well, I told them about you."

"About me?"

"It's all good," Carla said quickly, noting the sudden look of fear on Jennette's face. She smiled, and it was clearly contagious because Jennette found herself smiling too. "So, I stopped by to ask you something."

Jennette stayed quiet, but she gestured with her hand to continue.

"Will you be my girlfriend?"

The blonde gaped for a moment. She didn't know what to say. It all felt so sudden, but she couldn't help the words that next come out of her mouth. "Yes," she beamed, her face now going back to the usual happy expression she always showed. "Of course I'll be your girlfriend."

Carla pulled her into a tight hug, telling her quietly that she was sorry and that she never wanted to let her go. She left a few minutes later with a promise that she'd message Jennette later that night and that she'd see her when school started again on Wednesday. The family found Jennette staring off into the distance through the lounge room window when they got home.

"Jenny?" Sam asked cautiously.

Jennette broke her staring contest with a nearby tree, turning her head towards the doorway where her mum and dad were standing. She had had plenty of time to think, and she knew what she had to do. "Mum, dad," she said, her voice weak. "I have something to tell you."

A single tear slipped out of her left eye and rolled down her cheek, never to be spoken of again.

"Jenny," Freddie said, as him and his wife sat down either side of their daughter. "You're scaring me."

Jennette sighed deeply. "I'm only going to say this once," she told them. She then took another deep breath. "I'm bi."

The two looked at their daughter, smiles breaking out onto her faces. Sam hugged Jennette tightly. "Aw," she smiled. "Sweetie, I'm so proud of you."

Freddie then gave his youngest daughter a hug. "We love you just the way you are, Jenny," he promised her. "Whether you're bi or not. You can tell us anything, remember?"

Jennette nodded, just as Sam spoke again. "Oh, but I'd still like some grandkids," she told her.

Jennette laughed.

She left the room a little after that, promising that she'd be back downstairs for dinner that night since Carly and Blake were coming. She was about to reach the stairs when Sam said something else. "Sweetie," she called after her. Jennette turned on her heels and lingered in the lounge room doorway. "Invite Carla over tonight for dinner. We'd love to meet her properly."

….

 **AN: So, what did you think? Did you love it? Did you hate it? :) Once again, thank you so much for all the support throughout the year. I love you all so much! The next couple of oneshots are going to be future chapters, I think, and they will all have a date and time period, meaning we can all keep track of the storylines and the ages and dates of the family. I hope you have a lovely morning, afternoon, evening, night, wherever you are in the world. And thank you so much for everything, guys. I couldn't have got this far without you. x**


End file.
